Después del Regreso
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: Secuela de Reencuentro Inesperado. Kate y Rick regresan a Nueva York y, si bien su relación es más sólida que nunca, aun quedan caminos que recorrer y miedos que enfrentar; pero ahora lo harán juntos, de la mano, brindándose seguridad y aliento. Esta es una jornada romántica hacia la realización esos sueños de un futuro brillante que en algún momento fueron truncados.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen la secuela de Reencuentro Inesperado. Vamos a explorar cómo se da una reconciliación después de un rompimiento que cortó de tajo un montón de sueños que ahora pugnan por ser retomados y cumplidos. Será una jornada intensa, divertida y romántica que espero les guste. Veamos de cerca la reconciliación de una pareja cuyo amor es épico y encontremos las respuestas a las dudas que nos haya dejado Reencuentro Inesperado. Espero les guste tanto esta continuación, como sucedió con la primera parte. Les prometo que este es un feliz viaje hacia un feliz final. **_

_**CASTLE ES PROPIEDAD DE ABC STUDIOS Y DE A. MARLOWE.**_

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL REGRESO**

**_Te extraño_**

**Dios mío. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi novia?**

**_Qué tonto eres, Castle. _**

**Oye, no. Ahora no me vas a decir que no te desconoces.**

**_No. Me reconozco perfectamente. No sé de qué hablas._**

**Me has dicho que me extrañas.**

**_¿Y…? Eso no tiene nada de raro. No estás aquí conmigo, así que te extraño…mucho._**

**Lo raro no es eso, sino que lo admitas así, como si nada. Además del inusual hecho de que…**

**_¿De que qué?_**

**De que no hace ni 24 horas que nos vimos y… poco menos de media hora de que hablamos por teléfono. ¿Acaso fuiste abducida y estoy hablando con el resultado de esa abducción?**

**_Pero lo simple no se te quita con los años, Richard Castle. Eso me pasa a mí por estar diciéndote que te echo de menos a través de whatsapp a las casi 2am. A ver si lo vuelvo a hacer._**

**Lo de las 2am no es culpa mía, sino del jet lag que no nos deja dormir. Lo del mensaje instantáneo es porque tú quieres; yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en haber extendido nuestra conversación por teléfono; y, por último…yo creo que sí lo vas a volver a hacer, a menos de que…**

**_Otra vez, ¿de que qué, Castle…?_**

**_Rick, respóndeme; sí volveré a decirte que te extraño por este medio y a estas horas ¿a menos de que qué…?_**

**De que no tengas que extrañarme…porque esté contigo.**

**_Ah… ya entiendo. Entonces ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Se repetirá con mucha frecuencia lo de hoy, Castle? ¿O es que no será necesario?_**

**Se repetirá tanto o tan poco como tú quieras, Kate. Todo depende de ti.**

**_No. No es así y lo sabes._**

**Sí. Sí es así.**

**_No._**

**¿Por qué no?**

**_Porque esto es de dos, Rick. Hay muchas decisiones qué tomar, muchos asuntos qué discutir ahora que estamos de vuelta en casa, pero debemos hacerlo los dos; de eso se trata una relación ¿o no?_**

**Sí, Kate, de eso se trata. Quizá lo hemos aprendido de la forma más dura, pero lo cierto es que también es la más efectiva.**

**_Las dos semanas pasadas en Barcelona fueron una bendición. Una evasión, un reencuentro, un escape…pero llegó el momento de romper la burbuja y enfrentar la realidad ¿cierto?_**

**Cierto.**

**_Pero lo haremos juntos… Todo, lo que sea, lo que haya que enfrentar, pero juntos, ¿verdad Rick?_**

**¿Lo dudas? ¿Tienes miedo?**

**Kate… Dime. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?**

**_A perderte otra vez. A que el tiempo que ha pasado, los cambios en tu vida, lo que tenemos que enfrentar al volver a estar juntos, sean más fuertes y… No quiero perderte, Rick._**

**Oh, Kate. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que esos pensamientos te están atormentando? **

**_Por lo que ya te dije. No te enojes. No te he ocultado nada, en serio. No ha sido hasta que he pasado la tarde aquí sola, en mi casa, sin ti, que me he percatado de lo asustada que estoy ahora que hemos vuelto a Nueva York. _**

**Y ¿por qué no me lo has dicho por teléfono? Habría ido a tu casa para hablarlo. Puedo ir ahora mismo.**

**_No, Rick, no. Es tu primera noche en el loft luego de tu extenso tour por Europa y Alexis debe querer tenerte para ella tanto como le sea posible. Disfrútala y deja que te disfrute. Y…si lo estamos hablando por aquí es porque, de alguna manera, es más fácil confesarte de este modo cómo me siento. Debe ser la ansiedad de la separación; la verdad es que…luego de casi dos años de no tenerte, y de añorarte como condenada, los 15 días en Barcelona, pasando cada minuto a tu lado, fueron como tocar el cielo y…_**

**¿Y…?**

**_Y separarme de ti otra vez me produce…angustia, incertidumbre, Rick. Es estúpido, lo sé. Y lo lamento. Es tan irracional._**

**No, Kate, no es estúpido. Sólo es humano. **

**_Te amo tanto. Te extraño. Me haces falta. No quiero volver a perderte nunca. Sólo necesito…_**

**Dime qué es lo que necesitas y lo hacemos, Kate. Todo, lo que sea con tal de que te sientas bien, segura.**

**_Sólo necesito la certeza de que no fue un sueño que se va a desvanecer ahora que estamos de vuelta en nuestra vida cotidiana; que eres real; que estás conmigo y no vas a irte; que ya quedaron atrás esos meses interminables de estar sola, pensándote, echándote de menos, queriendo salir a buscarte para rogarte que volvieras a mí. Sólo necesito la certeza de que, aunque no te tenga la mayor parte del día conmigo, estás de vuelta en mi vida y, esta vez de forma definitiva, Rick._**

**Te amo, Kate. Sé que lo sabes, pero lo que no creo que tengas claro aún es cuánto. Y no estoy seguro de qué es lo que voy a tener que hacer ni cómo voy a hacerlo, pero te lo voy a demostrar. Te prometo que no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que desaparezca el último de tus miedos. Y pienso empezar ahora mismo.**

**_¿Ahora mismo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Castle?_**

**Justo ahora, llamar a tu puerta… a menos que me ahorres ese paso, abriéndola sin necesidad de…**

-¡Rick! –se cuelga de su cuello apenas abrir la puerta, hundiendo la cara entre su hombro y su cuello; aspirando profundamente la esencia tan propia de ese hombre que llena sus días, sus noches, sus pensamientos y sus sueños.

-Ey, hola otra vez –le rodea la cintura con los brazos, acariciándole la espalda con movimientos circulares suaves y tranquilizadores, plantándole luego un beso en la frente.

-Hola –lo mira de frente con ojos de adoración-. Me encantaría poder dejar hablar a mi lado más sensato para regañarte por estar aquí, en plena madrugada, en lugar de estar en tu casa, con tu hija pero… Pero mi sensatez está algo así como amordazada por el enorme alivio que siento al tenerte entre mis brazos.

Rick usa su mano derecha para acariciarle la cara con mucha ternura, dibujando patrones aleatorios sobre la mejilla sonrosada; trazando un camino entre el oído y la boca, para luego acunar la graciosa cabeza y conducirla directamente hacia sus labios. En el beso hay ternura, un poco de desesperación, y el preámbulo de mucho más para las horas que le restan a la madrugada. Se separan con desgano, cierra ella la puerta y lo lleva, de la mano, hasta el sillón de la sala.

-No hay razón para que te enfades –le asegura mientras se deja caer en el sillón y la jala junto con él hasta tenerla sentada sobre su regazo-; mi dulce y bella hija se ha ido a los Hamptons hoy por la tarde, después de pasar cinco horas de tiempo de calidad con su padre recién llegado de Europa.

-Vaya, Castle, parece que empiezas a perder tu toque –le da un beso fugaz en los labios a modo de consuelo-. Quién diría que hubo alguna época en la que tu pequeña niña sólo tenía ojos para ti…

-Eres cruel, detective. Pero quiero que sepas que no es que eso haya cambiado sino que –hace ademán de estar pensando alguna explicación que no encuentra-… que eso es lo que pasa por llegar sorpresivamente en un viernes por la tarde, cuando se supone que todos los chico de su edad suelen tener planes.

-Claro, claro, Castle –le sonríe indulgente y encantadoramente, acariciándole la mandíbula-; no ha sido sino una desafortunada casualidad. Que a mí me encanta, por cierto.

Rick la acerca más hasta que vuelve a tener su cabeza en su cuello y su mejilla en su hombro. Pero guarda silencio; un silencio cómodo, lleno de todo lo que se dice sin palabras y que ellos saben decir tan bien. La mirada de Rick se pasea de un lado a otro, observando, registrando cada detalle, cada cambio -por sutil que sea- de ese entorno en el que no ha estado desde hace más tiempo del que le gustaría. Han pasado eternidades desde la última vez que puso un pie en el departamento de Kate. Aunque llegaron de Barcelona la tarde anterior, se separaron en el aeropuerto –a regañadientes- y cada uno partió rumbo a su casa, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto tanto como fuera posible, así como verse al día siguiente. Aun les restan dos días antes de que ella deba volver a su trabajo y están más que dispuestos a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que Rick pueda robarle a Alexis y a su madre.

Aparentemente no ha cambiado casi nada en la casa de la mujer con la que, hace menos de dos años, estuvo a punto de compartir su vida, su futuro, sus sueños. Todo parece seguir igual en ese lugar en el que vivió, con ella, experiencias entrañables cuyo recuerdo atesora. Por un momento, cuando se dirigía hacia ahí, pensó en que posiblemente se sentiría extraño al volver a pisar ese edificio al que, durante una dura y reciente etapa de su vida, evitó con toda la fuerza de voluntad de que era capaz. Pero ya estando ahí, con ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos y embriagándose con su fragancia, se da cuenta de que se siente cómodo, bienvenido, feliz de haber vuelto. Es tanta su dicha de estar junto a Kate otra vez, que no queda espacio para rencores, ni malos recuerdos, ni temores. Sabe que tiene que ser fuerte, optimista, valiente; porque es ella quien se ha confesado insegura, temerosa y, como siempre, él está dispuesto a ser su roca, su faro, su eje; está dispuesto a mover cielo, mar y tierra por brindarle todas las certezas que necesita y más, mucho más…todo. Siempre.

-Rick –la voz de Kate, suave, incitante, interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos-… Ya que Alexis no está en la ciudad… ¿Vas a quedarte aquí, conmigo?

Una esperanza dulce se evidencia a través de la pregunta casi tímida de la detective. Y Rick siente que el corazón se le derrite, una vez más, ante esta Kate tan distinta a aquélla que no hace mucho vio salir de su vida, llevándose su corazón con ella.

-Esas son mis pretensiones, a menos que tú dispongas otra cosa –le responde acercando los labios a su oído.

-¡No! No, no –le responde casi demasiado apresuradamente, enderezándose hasta poder verlo de frente-. Desde luego que no quiero otra cosa más que tenerte aquí, conmigo, el resto del tiempo que me queda antes de regresar a la 12ª. Es difícil pasar la noche sin ti después de…

-Lo sé –vuelve a acunarla en la protección de su abrazo-. Entiendo cómo te sientes porque me pasa lo mismo. Si con dos días bastarían para acostumbrarme a despertar a tu lado, imagínate lo que me cuesta renunciar a dormir en la misma cama contigo luego de dos semanas de tenerte para mí las veinticuatro horas. Es más que difícil…

Vuelve a hacerse el silencio. Hay demasiado flotando en la mente de los dos y los dos siguen sin dificultad la línea de pensamiento del otro. El regreso a la realidad tiene un sabor agridulce y no hay manera de ignorarlo. Su amor es más grande y sólido que nunca; fortalecido en la adversidad, el tiempo y la distancia; templado en el fuego amargo de una separación que parecía irreversible y en el ímpetu de un reencuentro que los tiene a ambos más conscientes que nunca del valor de lo perdido y recuperado. La sacudida emocional y moral causada por la ausencia cruel a la que se sometieron les ha dejado cicatrices muy profundas que, en algún punto, aún escuecen; y es tal la gratitud y el alivio por la oportunidad nueva que se brindan y les brinda la vida, que se vuelve abrumador e intimidante el camino que se les dibuja por delante. Es casi tan grande el miedo a equivocarse y volver a perderse, como la determinación férrea a no a hacerlo. La necesidad imperiosa que sienten uno por el otro es tan fuerte como si todo el anhelo acumulado durante su distanciamiento, estuviera haciendo crisis ahora que se tienen, impidiéndoles mantener la serenidad mínima indispensable para tomar las cosas con calma y empezar de cero.

Es Kate la que peor está lidiando con ese frente de la batalla. Porque ella fue quien rechazó, quien despreció, quien desperdició la oportunidad inminente de un –entonces- futuro que hoy ya debería ser su presente de ensueño; ese por el que ahora daría todo a cambio de recuperarlo con sólo la fuerza de sus deseos. Su parte menos racional la atormenta con anhelos fervientes de poder regresar al pasado y volver a ese momento en el que, sin dificultad ni demora, pudiera retomar su relación con Rick justo en ese punto donde ella lo echó todo a perder. Quiere desesperadamente vivir con él, dormir con él cada noche, trabajar con él cada día, tener un anillo en su dedo izquierdo y una boda en su porvenir cercano, varios libros más dedicados a ella e inspirados por ella…quiere todo eso; lo necesita, lo añora…Y le duele estar apenas en una línea de arranque, teniendo que obligarse a ser paciente, prudente, a fingir que no piensa justo en lo que no deja de pensar; obligándose a callar lo que se muere por pedir a gritos sin atreverse siquiera a ponerlo en palabras. El camino es largo, la disposición a esperar es corta, el miedo es mucho, pero su amor es más fuerte que todo lo que debe vencer. Lo tiene de regreso; la ama; está dispuesto a luchar por ella y a recobrar todo lo que aún les falta… Por ahora, con eso tiene que bastarle; pero sólo por ahora.

-Bueno, pero tenemos dos días más para estar juntos antes de que regrese a trabajar –rompe el silencio, murmurándole al oído con voz sensual-; y, no sé tú, pero yo no pienso desperdiciar ni un segundo.

-¿Alguna idea en particular que tenga para aprovechar lo que queda de nuestra primera noche de regreso en Nueva York, detective Beckett? –le pregunta en el mismo tono cargado de anticipación y deseo, mientras su mano se extiende por debajo del camisón y por encima de su piel cálida-. Yo soy materia dispuesta…

-¿Alguna? No; más bien tengo varias ideas para usar sabiamente nuestro tiempo juntos –lo provoca sobre sus labios.

Rick cruza el breve espacio que los separa y la besa, saboreando sus labios, mordiéndolos juguetonamente, invadiendo su boca sin pedir un permiso que, por otro lado, no se le niega. Dos pares de manos vagan libres, buscando abrirse camino a través de las capas de tela que de pronto estorban. Un sexy y familiar sonido emerge espontáneo de la garganta de Kate, y tiene un efecto más potente que cualquier súplica y más apremiante que cualquier orden. Rick no tarda ni una fracción de segundo en asimilar el mensaje, aun con las nieblas de la pasión invadiendo su cerebro; y su cuerpo reacciona, dispuesto a seguir las pautas y a conceder los deseos. Se levanta con Kate acunada entre sus brazos, avanza sin vacilación por la ruta -tantas veces recorrida- hacia la habitación. No dejan de besarse; llega a su destino más por instinto que por el uso de sus sentidos, pero al llegar a la cama, prácticamente choca contra el borde y caen ambos sobre el colchón con más prisa que gracia.

Pocos minutos bastan para despojarse de las prendas, encenderse cada centímetro de piel con caricias tan audaces como diestras, y encaminarse con vehemencia hacia el único lugar perfecto.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Nos leemos en capítulo 2. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un fuerte abrazo desde México,**_

_**Valeria.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo para esta historia. Con nada se los pago. Aquí vamos con el capítulo 2.**_

_**Castle y sus personajes de ABC y A. W. Marlowe.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

-No es tan tarde… vamos a dormir otro ratito, por favor –el mohín de desagrado aunado a la voz adormilada, arrancan una sonrisa sincera al que intenta, infructuosamente, conseguir de la bella durmiente algo más que quejas y pucheros.

-Sí es tarde, Kate, y tienes que comer algo –insiste al tiempo que le acaricia cariñosamente el brazo que está fuera de la sábana y roza la mandíbula con los labios.

-No es tarde. No hay sol. Abrázame y duerme Rick, tengo frío.

-Eres imposible… No puedo contigo cuando eres así de adorable. Pero déjame decirte que sí es tarde aunque no haya sol sino una lluvia inclemente.

Se rinde Rick ante la grandeza de su rival y honra su capitulación, siguiendo las instrucciones de la belleza que yace a su lado y que le exige lo que con gusto él le concedería sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera siquiera. Se pega a ella, amoldándose a su espalda desnuda y pasando su brazo por encima de la curva de su cintura breve hasta extender su mano sobre el abdomen perfecto. Hunde su cara entre los rizos fragantes, distribuyendo besos fugaces bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, sus mejillas y su boca. Y la respuesta ante semejante estímulo ahora sí no se hace esperar; Kate, sonriendo sin abrir los ojos, rueda sobre sí misma y alcanza los labios que la buscan con la misma avidez de siempre. Los segundos se suceden sin que se escuche en la habitación otra cosa que la mezcla armoniosa de sonidos producidos por las bocas que se prueban y por las gotas de lluvia que golpean, incesantes, contra los cristales de las ventanas.

Es el potente estruendo de un trueno lo que los fuerza a separarse, impresionados por el portento de la naturaleza. Kate, presa de una reacción inconsciente y candorosa, se acurruca estrechamente contra el pecho de su amado, buscando calor y refugio contra la tormenta que abate el exterior. Lo que le gana una carcajada franca por parte de Rick; siente Kate las vibraciones en la caja torácica bajo su mejilla y es sólo euforia lo que la llena a lo largo y ancho. Razón tiene en reírse de ella; haberlo recuperado la tiene convertida en un dechado de ternura, de amor, de todo lo que la dura detective jamás pareció ser capaz. No le preocupa en lo más mínimo mostrarse vulnerable, frágil, ridículamente enamorada. Lo único que quiere es no guardarse nada para ella; entregársele sin reservas, sin que le quepan dudas sobre el lugar que ocupa en su vida. Si para lograrlo tiene que hacerlo reír con tanto empalago, la verdad es que no sólo no le importa sino que lo disfruta enormemente.

Siente Kate como con cada segundo que pasa a su lado, luego de su llegada a la ciudad, los temores y las ansiedades que la acicatearon durante todo el trayecto, se van evaporando al calor de las mil maneras en las que Castle se empeña en brindarle seguridad y calma. A pesar del tiempo que no se tuvieron, siguen leyéndose con pericia; la sincronía de sus pensamientos y de sus emociones es tal, que a veces podrían hasta sobrarles las palabras para comprenderse. Pero es ahí donde reside su otro punto fuerte, porque es evidente que han aprendido a no obviar, a no presuponer, a no evadir ni omitir. Las cartas ahora se ponen constantemente sobre la mesa y los sentimientos se ventilan antes de que hagan daño. Por nada del mundo quisieran ninguno de los dos volver a pasar por esos dolorosos meses, pero no pueden negar tampoco lo mucho que aprendieron de la distancia y la ausencia.

-¿Miedo, detective? Quién lo hubiera creído… -hay más ternura que risa en su voz seductora que es un preludio del roce de labios al que la somete una vez más.

Ella responde a la caricia con las ganas de siempre, antes de replicar:

-Nadie lo hubiera creído porque nadie conoce esta parte de mí, Rick… Sólo tú. –Le acaricia la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos-. Así que no me importa si te burlas.

-No me burlo, Kate, me río contigo –le asegura con dulzura-. Una de las muchas cosas que anhelaba cuando no estuvimos juntos, era precisamente poder tenerte acurrucada a mi lado durante los días o noches de tormenta; echaba de menos sentir tu sobresalto ante el sonido de los truenos y la forma en que buscabas mi refugio cuando eso pasaba. Nunca me imaginé, antes de que tú y fuéramos pareja, que la ruda detective Beckett me dejara ver alguna debilidad.

-Rick, hay muchas cosas y muchas situaciones que me provocan miedo –le replica, mirándolo a los ojos con toda la solemnidad de una seria confesión-, pero tú eres la única persona en el mundo ante quien me doy el lujo de no oponerle resistencia a mis temores. Tengo confianza ciega en que tú me salvas siempre…hasta de mí misma.

Una emoción intensa se instala cómodamente entre los dos, acompañada de un silencio que no necesita ser llenado con palabras. Dos audibles suspiros perfectamente sincronizados hacen eco entre los rugidos del cielo, y las miradas se cruzan intensas, profundas, tan llenas que se desbordan. Es Rick quien, finalmente, rompe la emotiva pausa con palabras igual de significativas.

-Todo, Kate, absolutamente todo lo que me dices siempre tiene para mí mucha importancia. Pero lo que me acabas de decir ahora, se va a quedar guardado en mi mente como una de las revelaciones más hermosas que he recibido de ti. Gracias…

-Siempre…

Se vuelven a fundir en un beso que empieza siendo inocente y que al paso de los minutos aumenta gradualmente en intensidad y temperatura; las manos de Rick se pasean con audacia por la piel encendida, por las curvas delicadas del cuerpo desnudo de Kate; en tanto que las de ella, entre gemidos suaves y caricias ávidas, luchan contra las prendas de ropa que cubren la anatomía de su compañero. Es entonces cuando la parte de su cerebro que aún es capaz de producir pensamientos coherentes, le despierta una curiosidad que, por el momento, le gana a sus ganas.

-Rick –lo llama con voz débil en un intento de atraer su atención-, ¿por qué tú estás vestido si yo no lo estoy? ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Shhh… –la calla con besos, poco dispuesto a interrumpir el festín que se da con sus labios sólo por dar una explicación banal-. A ningún lado; aquí he estado contigo.

-No es cierto –la curiosidad inherente a su profesión se impone y se obliga a separar sus labios de los de él para interrogarlo apropiadamente-. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué te has vestido?

-Sólo es la pijama, Kate –le responde con dulce indulgencia-; no he salido sino a tu estacionamiento subterráneo, donde dejé mi coche, para sacar algunas cosas que tenía en la cajuela y que anoche se quedaron ahí.

-¿Qué cosas? –Siempre curiosa al fin de cuentas-.

-Mi maleta con algunos cambios de ropa y unas bolsas con víveres para prepararnos de comer –le sonríe divertido-. Supuse que no tendrías nada en tu refrigerador y de algo tendremos que vivir estos dos días además de caricias y besos ¿no?

-Debí haberlo supuesto –le responde, dándole un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios-, tú siempre piensas en todo. Y me alegra que lo hayas hecho porque con este temporal y contigo aquí en mi casa, lo último que se me antoja es salir a comprar nada. Y, ahora que lo pienso, sí tengo hambre.

-Entonces voy a prepararnos el desayuno. –Se desenreda de ella y hace intento de levantarse de la cama, pero no lo logra-. Mientras, tú puedes ducharte si quieres.

-El desayuno es buena idea –le confirma con voz que intenta provocarlo-, y la ducha también; pero ¿qué te parece si lo compartimos todo? Nos duchamos, preparamos y comemos el desayuno entre los dos… ¿Quieres?

Empieza a retirarle la camiseta entre besos de fuego que lo dejan a él imposibilitado no solamente para decir que no, sino para hilar dos ideas consecutivas. No hay manera en este mundo de que pueda negarle algo cuando se comporta así, seductora, enamorada, tierna. Dejan la cama y se dirigen al baño envueltos en caricias ardientes y en un deseo que nunca se sacia, mareados con la dicha con la dicha de una reconciliación que no terminan de celebrar todavía.

* * *

Las 6 de la tarde del domingo los encuentra acurrucados en el sillón de la sala de Kate, terminando de ver una película a la que apenas si le han prestado atención. Otra vez han estado cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones. Han pasado las últimas 36 horas envueltos en una especie de burbuja privada y aislada del mundo en la que solo están ellos dos, su amor y la felicidad inconmensurable de estar juntos otra vez. Han hecho el amor, han compartido la bañera casi que más veces de las necesarias, han cocinado juntos y uno para el otro, han pasado horas pegados uno al otro en ese sofá, tomando chocolate y hablando de todo y de nada. Prácticamente no han querido darse tiempo para detenerse a pensar en las preocupaciones que están ahí, rodeándolos como un elefante blanco en la habitación y que saben que tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentar.

Rick tiene sus planes, muchos, todos, para ellos dos. Sabe lo que quiere y hacia dónde quiere encaminar su relación esta vez; y no son sólo ideas o sueños, sino realidades que ya ha empezado a poner en marcha, adelantándose a los deseos de ella. Pero se los ha reservado hasta el momento, en espera de que sea Kate quien vaya abordando uno por uno, esos puntos álgidos que la inquietan y le causan inseguridad y temor. Él necesita comprobar que ella está dispuesta a no cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado los llevaron a la dolorosa separación. Y ruega al cielo porque esta vez ella no vuelva a recurrir al silencio, la omisión y, finalmente, la huida. Esta es la prueba de fuego; con todo el miedo del mundo, y contra el fuerte impulso que siente de allanarle el camino y ofrecerle el cielo sin que ella lo pida, va a ser paciente y a darle la oportunidad de poner ante él cada una de sus expectativas y sus preocupaciones.

Kate, por su parte, no sabe bien ni por dónde empezar a abordar el montón de asuntos que tiene por resolver para volver a ser, en la vida de Rick, lo que era antes del punto de quiebra. Su mente analítica y preclara está más bien nublada por miedos irracionales e inseguridades que no pueden ser producto más que de un amor tan grande como el que nunca esperó llegar a sentir. Ese tiempo que pasó sin él fue tan duro; tan dolorosa la posibilidad de no recuperarlo, de tener que llegar a ver como definitivo un rompimiento que –día tras día- ella se empeñaba en pensar como temporal. Hubo una época en la que se le volvió una obsesión la idea de que Rick pudiera encontrar a alguien más y rehacer su vida. Era un tormento cada día viviendo bajo esa amenaza muy real. Buscaba información por todos los medios que tenía al alcance para averiguar si Rick estaba en camino de sustituirla en su vida y en su corazón. En el momento en que, al reunirse, se confesaron ambos que no había habido nadie más en sus respectivas vidas durante los meses de ruptura, Kate sintió un alivio tal, que lo único que quería en ese momento –y que ha querido a partir de ese momento, para ser sincera- era unir su vida a él con todos los lazos posibles y asegurarse de que no se vuelvan a dejar nunca. Pero sabe que hay muchos pasos que dar antes de caminar hacia el altar, por mucho que ella quiera omitirlos y así poder apaciguar sus ansias y temores de una vez por todas.

Han sido tantas las vueltas que le ha dado a todo esto la detective, que siente ya la mente agobiada por los deseos que deber reprimir y los miedos que tiene que enfrentar. Sabe bien lo que tiene qué hacer. Sabe que tiene que hablar, preguntar, pedir, ofrecer, negociar. Quedarse callada, rumiando sus penas no le va a ayudar en nada, más bien la pone en riesgo de volver a los fallos pasados y de enfrentarse a una pérdida potencial con la que sabe que no podría lidiar ya. Está dispuesta a todo, menos a perderlo. Así que, en un momento breve de lucidez, decide que no le queda más remedio que agarrar al toro por los cuernos y dar un paso a la vez. Ir enfrentando cada reto como se le vaya presentando. Por lo pronto, tiene de frente dos desafíos a los que no puede ni quiere evadir más. Alexis y el regreso de Rick a la 12ª. Ella necesita desesperadamente a su compañero con ella otra vez. No sabe si él quiera o no volver. Ni siquiera podría culparlo si no desea hacerlo. Ya no tiene que hacer investigación para la saga de Nikki Heat –otro punto crítico en su lista de cosas a recuperar-; de modo que no habría motivo aparente de volver a ser su sombra, su compañero…excepto por la necesidad apremiante de ella de tenerlo a su lado como antes; de sentir su respaldo, su apoyo, su protección, y su innegable e invaluable ayuda al momento de resolver crímenes. Sí, definitivamente ella sí lo necesita y tiene que arriesgarse a pedirle que vuelva aun cuando son altas la probabilidades de que le diga que no. Y, por otro lado, está Alexis. Esa chica a la que le guarda profundo cariño y admiración genuina y quien, con toda razón, deber guardarle mucho resentimiento por la forma en que abandonó, no sólo a su padre, sino a ella misma hace más de un año. Recuperar la confianza de una persona es mucho más complicado que ganarla por primera vez. La cruzada que tiene por delante es, quizá una de las más duras, pero también la más apremiante. La relación de ella y Rick no se va a asentar sobre cimientos firmes mientras no aborde cabalmente al otro gran amor en la vida de su escritor. Al mal paso, darle prisa.

-Rick… -lo llama, dejando la comodidad de su pecho para elevar la cabeza y mirarlo de frente.

-Dime.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Casi hay timidez detrás del cuestionamiento.

-Claro que podemos hablar. –Intenta infundirle confianza y ánimos-. Tenemos que hablar, Kate.

-No sé muy bien por dónde empezar -se muerde el labio en innegable muestra de nerviosismo.

-Por lo que más te preocupa. –Queda más que claro que, como siempre, él ha seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Qué pasa, Kate?

-Es… Se trata de… -Dios, es obvio que no se lo va a poner fácil-. Se trata de Alexis. ¿Has hablado con ella de…nuestro reencuentro?

-No. Aún no. Quería platicarlo primero contigo.

-¿Por qué? –Los nervios aumentan con cada minuto que pasa y con cada palabra que se pronuncia-. ¿No quieres que ella se entere…?

-Por supuesto que quiero que lo sepa, Kate –le responde con firmeza, acercándola a él y depositando un beso en su cabello-. No se trata de eso, sino de que no sabía cómo querías tú manejar ese asunto. No sé quieres o no que esto se sepa todavía.

-¿Tú tienes problemas con que los demás se enteren de que volvimos? –Su voz es apenas un murmullo; definitivamente la inseguridad está tomando lo mejor de ella.

-Ninguno, Kate –responde sin titubeos y con una sonrisa condescendiente-. Si por mí fuera, todo el mundo se enteraría de que otra vez eres mía.

Kate siente como su corazón flota ante la certeza de que él está tan comprometido como ella en esta etapa nueva de su relación. Es tal el alivio que la invade que se le escapa una lágrima solitaria producto de la emoción intensa. Se pasa como puede el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y le responde.

-Entonces estamos en la misma página. Pero… Yo necesito hablar con Alexis, Rick. Necesito pedirle perdón.

-Me parece bien –le asegura con un tono que pretende ser confiado-. Debo advertirte que quizá no será fácil, pero podemos hacerlo juntos si tú quieres.

-¿Te parece si primero hablo yo con ella y luego ya lo hacemos los dos? –Sólo ella sabe el pánico que empieza a formarse en el fondo de su mente ante la perspectiva de confrontarse con Alexis.

-De acuerdo. Así lo haremos. ¿Cuándo quieres tener esa conversación con ella? Puede ser ahora mismo.

-¿Ya está en el loft? –Los nudos en su estómagos empiezan a torturarla ante la inminencia de la su primera prueba.

-Sí –Rick le responde con una serenidad que no está tan seguro de sentir-. Me ha enviado un mensaje haciéndomelo saber. Podemos llegar con algo para cenar y…darle la noticia.

-Sí… Sí, vamos de una vez. –Le aprieta la mano, buscando todo el valor y la motivación que de pronto le hacen tanta falta-. Es mejor cuanto antes. Y tú estás conmigo; eso es todo lo que necesito.

-Yo estoy contigo en cada paso del camino, Kate; confía en ti, en mí, en nosotros. –Un beso largo y tierno sella la promesa-.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?

-Ahora mismo le aviso que voy para allá y que llevo a alguien que quiere saludarla –le dice al tiempo que maniobra con su móvil-. Mientras, rehago mi maleta y nos vamos.

-No, Rick… -Lo detiene cuando se dirige a la habitación y él le responde sólo con una expresión de curiosidad-. No te lleves nada de lo que trajiste. Ya todo está guardado en tu cajón. Había estado vacío desde que tú te fuiste.

Castle desenlaza la llamada antes de que ésta conecte y jala a Kate hasta envolverla en un abrazo enorme, fuerte, cargado de amor y de gratitud. Para él significa todo y más el hecho de que ese cajón haya permanecido vacío, esperando por su regreso. Es un gesto que no se esperaba, pero que le habla a gritos de todo lo que puede esperar de esta nueva Kate a la que la distancia y la ausencia convirtieron en una mujer sin la que, ahora más que nunca, ya no podría ser feliz. Le acaba demostrar que está dispuesta a enfrentar al mundo entero, de su mano, con tal de recuperar lo que se quedó en el camino; el primer paso de muchos está dado… y en cada uno, va a estar él para derribar los obstáculos. Ahora mismo, van por el primero, pero juntos, siempre juntos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y comentar. Les mando un abrazo.**_

_**Valeria.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por la impresionante respuesta a esta historia. De todo corazón, muchísimas gracias. **_

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A.W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

-¡Hola, papá! Qué bueno que llegas. Mira quien vino a visitar…

Alexis se encamina con entusiasmo y alegría genuina hacia la entrada del loft en el momento en que ve a su padre aparecer por ella. Parece ansiosa por anunciarle a algún visitante, pero se frena en seco con expresión perpleja al percatarse de la acompañante de Castle. Es más que evidente que Kate Beckett es la última persona que la muchacha esperaba ver pasar por la puerta de su casa. Por fracciones de segundo que podrían pasar por imperceptibles, la mirada de la joven se pasea entre los rostros de Kate y de Rick; luego de percibir un miedo palpable en la detective y una serena pero exultante alegría en él, Alexis, con cortesía y habilidad impecables, neutraliza sus facciones hasta lograr la perfecta máscara de una anfitriona bien entrenada. Sin que nada en su tono de voz delate sus inescrutables pensamientos, se limita a conceder el saludo correcto que se espera de ella.

-Kate, buenas noches. Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

La aludida siente como una punzada de aprensión y nervios se le clava en las entrañas, haciéndola desear por breves instantes que la tierra se abra, se la trague y la rescate de esos ojos azules cargados de reproches helados, mudos, perfectamente justificados que le recuerdan, con una precisión desagradable, que ganarse el indulto por parte de Alexis y recuperar su confianza va a ser la parte más difícil de este reencuentro con el amor de su vida. Pero por eso y más está dispuesta a pasar con tal de recobrar todo aquello que dejó ir… incluyendo a esa muchachita extraordinaria a la que también ha lamentado miles de veces haber perdido.

-Hola, Alexis. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

-Hola, cariño –interviene Rick en un intento de mitigar la manifiesta tensión del momento-. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Muy bien, papá –responde la chica, fijando en él una mirada dulce y con algún dejo de preocupación-. Te eché de menos. ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Para nadie pasa desapercibida la intención detrás de la pregunta de Alexis. Hay, muy escondidos y disimulados, reproche y acusación en las palabras de la hija dispuesta a arrancar cabezas por proteger a su padre de una decepción más.

-Muy bien de hecho. Alexis… –la jovialidad se transforma en solemnidad de un momento a otro en cuanto Rick, tentativamente hace amago de apurar el momento inevitable de confrontar a dos de las tres grandes partes de su corazón y su vida-. Kate ha venido hoy aquí porque tenemos que hablar contigo, si nos lo permites.

-No sé si sea un buen momento, papá. Como te dije apenas llegaste, tenemos visita. Alguien a quien te va a dar muchísimo gusto saludar.

Alexis habla al mismo tiempo que se encamina hacia la sala en la que ya los espera de pie la visitante, quien apenas tiene a Rick al alcance y se lanza a abrazarlo con familiaridad y auténtico gusto.

-¡Rick! ¡Al fin vuelves! Ya pensé que no querías regresar de Europa. Te esperábamos desde hace dos semanas y… te eché mucho de menos.

Con delicadeza y tacto Rick se deshace del abrazo luego de haberlo devuelto apenas durante el tiempo necesario, perfectamente consciente de la mujer que lo sigue de cerca y que, bien sabe él, que debe estar pasando uno de los tragos más amargo desde que arribaron al loft.

-Alice, siempre es un gusto volver a verte. Quisiera poder disculparme por el retraso en mi vuelta a Nueva York pero, honestamente, tuve la mejor de las razones para retrasarlo tanto como fue posible.

-Si te la pasaste bien, entonces vale la pena que nos hayas hecho sufrir con tu ausencia –responde Alice con condescendencia-. Pero realmente me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, en serio. Vine hoy porque me enteré por Alexis de tu regreso, y estaba bien dispuesta a esperar lo que fuera necesario para poder saludarte y ponerte al tanto de los avances en nuestro proyecto.

-Mi viaje superó todas mis expectativas –responde Rick con amabilidad mientras su mirada se fija en Kate quien permanece a su lado en silencio-. De hecho fue lo mejor que ha pasado en mucho tiempo. A propósito, Alice, aprovecho la ocasión para presentarte a Kate Beckett…

-Ni más ni menos que Nikki Heat en persona. –Alice extiende la mano afablemente al tiempo que, con disimulo, recorre a Kate con la mirada-. Detective, es un auténtico placer conocerla por algo más que por las referencias de Rick.

-El placer es todo mío, señorita…

-Talbot. Alice Talbot, detective.

-Kate, Alice es dueña de una pequeña cadena de librerías aquí en Nueva York. Su negocio, pese a ser relativamente nuevo, está creciendo y yo tuve la suerte de conocerla y de presentarme en una firma de libros en uno de sus establecimientos. A partir de entonces nació una amistad y un proyecto con el que pretendemos brindar apoyo y oportunidad a escritores nóveles.

-Pues le reitero mi satisfacción al conocerla, señorita Talbot.

-Igualmente, detective. Aunque debo admitir que yo a usted casi que siento ya conocerla… Como casi todas las admiradoras de Rick, desde luego. La conozco a través de la saga de Nikki Heat, que es una de mis favoritas. Y, luego de conocer al autor de dicha saga, he sabido mucho más de lo extraordinaria que es usted gracias a las maravillas que él dice sobre su musa.

Un tenue rubor cubre el cuello y la cara de la hermosa detective al procesar las palabras de la desconocida que tiene en frente y de la cual no puede menos que sentir unos celos enfermos desde el momento en que se colgó del cuello de Rick en cuanto llegaron al loft. No ha hecho otra cosa Beckett, durante todo el intercambio del que ha sido testigo, que observar con mal disimulado recelo a la preciosa mujer con la que Alexis y Castle parecen sentirse tan cómodos y contentos. La evaluación final no es tranquilizadora ni mucho menos, pues está ante una belleza de aproximadamente 1.70 metros de estatura perfectamente distribuidos en una figura esbelta y elegante; cabello oscuro que llega suelto por debajo de los hombros, sofisticadamente estilizado; ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, enormes, expresivos, transparentes; rasgos muy finos, como los de una muñeca de porcelana; y una sonrisa arrebatadora y entusiasta que sería capaz de conmover a una piedra.

Pero, más allá de todo eso que de por sí ya es suficiente para disparar las alertas, está el hecho por demás inquietante de la estrecha relación que parece haber entre Rick y Alice. No se necesitan las habilidades de un detective para darse cuenta de la confianza y camaradería que hay entre ellos, ni para detectar la luz que brilla en el fondo de esas pupilas verdes cada vez que se dirige a Castle o que lo menciona. Si alguien es capaz de reconocer fácilmente lo que eso significa es Kate Beckett: hay algo muy cercano a la adoración en la mirada de Alice, y un chispazo de esos mismos celos que en este momento le muerden el alma a ella misma con dientes agudos y cortantes. Además, resulta lastimosamente obvio que Alice es mucho más que sólo una compañera de proyecto o una relación profesional para Rick; es más como una amiga muy cercana, una confidente… Confidente a la que le ha hablado de ella, y mucho, a juzgar por las palabras de Alice. Parece ser la presencia y segura y constante en la que Rick encontró apoyo y consuelo en algún punto de su desdichada separación. La parte racional y fría de su mente intenta tranquilizar a Kate recordándole que él le confesó que no hubo nadie más durante todos esos meses de ruptura; no hay razón válida para sentir estos celos perniciosos y este miedo nuevo –uno más- nacido de lo más hondo ante la mera sombra de la amenaza de perderlo en brazos de alguien más; de alguien que lo merezca más que ella.

-Alice, ¿te parece si pasamos a mi despacho para ponernos al día y hablar sobre el proyecto? –Interviene Rick al percatarse del estado de ánimo que repentinamente ha invadido a Kate e intentando liberarla de al menos una de sus preocupaciones; mientras que, dirigiéndose a su hija, añade-: Alexis, atiende a Kate mientras tanto.

En apenas lo que dura un parpadeo Castle y su huésped desaparecen tras la puerta de su despacho, dejando a Kate sola frente a una Alexis que no parece muy contenta ni con tener que hacerla de su anfitriona, ni con la forzada posibilidad de tener que entablar una conversación incómoda con Kate antes de tenerla con su propio padre o sin, por lo menos, tenerlo a él presente para ejercer de mediador. La joven es demasiado inteligente para no haber adivinado ya todo lo que hay detrás de la permanencia de Rick en Europa por más tiempo del esperado, del fin de semana pasado fuera de casa y de la presencia inesperada de Katherine Beckett en el loft esta noche. Sumar dos más dos bajo los actuales indicios es juego de niños para una mente perspicaz como la de Alexis Castle, y Kate es bien consciente sobre qué terreno está parada justo ahora. La primera batalla por volver las cosas al estado en el que nunca debieron dejar de estar, se presenta mucho más difícil de lo que parecía ser cuando pensó en ella, estando envuelta en el abrazo protector de Rick. Pero sea como sea, tiene que librarla, aun y cuando la muchacha no se lo ponga fácil.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar, Kate? –Le ofrece Alexis, haciendo gala de sus buenas maneras-. Café refresco, té, agua.

-El café está bien, Alexis, gracias.

La chica se encamina hacia la cocina para servir la bebida y Kate la sigue, tratando de reunir el valor y la presencia de ánimo necesarios para sostener con Alexis una conversación tan difícil como trascendente para su relación con quien es el amor de su vida. Concentrarse le está resultando ahora todavía más difícil de lo que ya era de por sí. Una buena parte de su atención y concentración permanecen enganchadas a la inquietante novedad de Alice y su relación tan cercana con Castle; el hecho de saberlo encerrado a solas con esa hermosa mujer- evidentemente interesada en él-, le resta mucha de la serenidad requerida para encarar a Alexis y los reproches que, con toda certeza y justicia, debe tener para ella. Respira profundo y se obliga a enfocarse en el debate que tiene por delante, usándolo como distracción para los pensamientos perturbadores que la ausencia de Rick a su lado y la presencia de Alice en el loft le están provocando. Tan sumida está en sus cavilaciones que apenas si se da cuenta que Alexis ha puesto frente a ella una taza de café además de lo necesario para que ella lo prepare a su gusto, para luego acomodarse la muchacha en un banquillo justo en el lado opuesto a la detective, quedando ambas cara a cara. Tras lo que parecen eternidades de incómodo silencio, es la hija de Castle quien, sin contemplaciones, abre el fuego.

-¿Y si empezamos por el principio, Kate? Ahorraremos tiempo y tensión si dejamos los formulismos sociales a un lado.

-Tienes razón; empecemos por el principio. Te debo algo más que una simple disculpa, Alexis.

Es difícil definir si es fuego o hielo lo que llena la mirada azul de la joven mujer en el momento en que la disculpa emerge de labios de Kate. Es evidente que Alexis se obliga a esconder sus emociones detrás de una máscara rígida de frialdad e indiferencia; y Kate ya no está segura de si eso es mejor o peor que una reacción menos controlada.

-Kate, te mentiría si te dijera que esta conversación es más fácil para mí de lo que es para ti. Estoy quebrándome la cabeza para encontrar una forma de simplificarla. ¿Te molestaría si te hago algunas preguntas y partimos de ahí?

-No, claro que no me molestaría, Alexis. Siéntete libre de preguntarme todo lo que quieras. Tienes mi palabra de que obtendrás todas las respuestas de la manera más honesta y clara.

-¿Mi papá y tú han vuelto a tener una relación?

-Sí –responde Kate sin titubeos, dispuesta a completar la explicación sin necesidad de más cuestionamientos-. Nos encontramos por casualidad en Barcelona, a donde yo había ido a pasar mis vacaciones; hablamos y…nos decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad. Por eso tu papá decidió pasar allá dos semanas más de las previstas.

-Kate, no voy a preguntarte tus razones para haber hecho lo que hiciste hace dos años; no soy quien para pedirte esa explicación y ni siquiera estoy segura de querer saber tus motivos o de poder entenderlos… Confío plenamente en mi papá y en su criterio al respecto. Lo que sí necesito saber es si esas razones han dejado de ser válidas ahora que has vuelto a estar con él… o si existe la posibilidad de que vuelvan a ser un problema eventualmente y te lleven a dejarlo otra vez.

Las palabras son duras, directas, impías y el tono en que son dichas revela de golpe todo el recelo, el resentimiento y la preocupación albergados por Alexis a raíz del daño que Kate le causó a Rick con su estúpida decisión. Una vez más se arremolinan en el alma de la detective los remordimientos que han sido como su sombra durante los dos de los años más tristes a los que ha tenido que enfrentarse. Siente que ni con todo lo que le reste de vida va a poder compensar a Rick y a su familia por el injusto abandono. No, no se merece a los miembros de esa maravillosa familia, pero es no impide que desee con todas sus fuerzas recuperarlos. Las palabras pueden no servir de mucho -tendrá que probar con hechos y con el tiempo la firmeza de sus intenciones- pero, por lo pronto, debe tratar de convencer con promesas para ganarse la oportunidad posterior de probar con sus actos.

-No hay más razones que mis miedos, mi inseguridad, mi necesidad y mi soberana estupidez, Alexis; no tengo problema en reconocerlo. Pero puedo asegurarte que en el pecado llevé la penitencia y que no hay lección que la ausencia de tu padre no haya podido enseñarme de manera tal que no se me olvide nunca. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que yo vuelva a someterme a mí misma y a Rick a lo que ha sido para mí el más doloroso de los tormentos. Jamás me habría atrevido a acercarme a él otra vez si no estuviera segura de que no voy a volver a hacerle daño.

-Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar ¿le darías otra oportunidad a la mujer que en más de una ocasión le ha roto el corazón al hombre más importante de tu vida?

Kate contempla a la jovencita de mirada clara y expresión sabia. No cabe ni la menor duda de que la tiene justo donde quiere. Jamás subestimó a su adversaria en este debate, pero definitivamente tampoco le hizo justicia al medirla; Alexis Castle es digna hija de su padre. Con un cerebro brillante y una visión preclara de la vida y de la naturaleza humana; virtuosa con las palabras y con la facultad de hallar el núcleo de cada problema. No han hecho falta más que algún par de preguntas y con eso ha bastado para que Kate sienta sobre sus hombros el peso exacto con el que ha tenido que cargar Alexis desde que ella tuvo la desdichada idea de poner sus sueños profesionales por encima del amor de su vida. Sopesando el cuestionamiento de Alexis, se da cuenta de que realmente no es capaz ni de empatizar con la postura de la muchacha, porque simple y sencillamente jamás ha estado en esa posición. No sabe bien si siquiera sería capaz de enfrentar con sensatez la posibilidad de otra mujer en la vida de Jim; mucho menos la idea de que dicha mujer le causara daño. En buena trampa se ha venido a meter al enfrentarse sola con una rival de semejante calibre. Y todo mientras Castle no hace sino pasarse de perfecto anfitrión encerrado a piedra y lodo en su oficina con su adorable visitante. Maldita sea…esta no es la manera en la que ella esperaba que terminara el fin de semana. Un suave y discreto carraspeo por parte de su interlocutora le recuerda que debe dar una respuesta de la no tiene ni la menor idea.

-Alexis, en honor a la verdad, no sé lo que haría en tu lugar. Pero ahora entiendo tu punto. No puedo comprender por lo que has pasado porque nunca he estado en una situación como ésta. Siempre te he tenido en un alto concepto, pero hoy te has ganado totalmente mi respeto y admiración. Y sinceramente no creo que, estando en tus zapatos, yo tuviera la disposición para darme siquiera una oportunidad de hablar.

-Y eso es lo que nos deja aún más claro que realmente no entiendes lo que es estar de este lado, Kate. Porque cuando amas así a alguien, como yo amo a mi padre, la prioridad es que esa persona sea feliz. Eso es lo único que a mí me importa. Necesito que entiendas algo: tu relación con él es una cosa y tu relación conmigo es otra. A mí también me dolió lo que hiciste…por mí misma, no sólo por él. Y lo de nosotras no se va a restaurar tan fácil ni tan rápido como lo tuyo con mi papá; pero estoy abierta a la idea de intentarlo con tal de verlo como lo he visto hoy. Por ahora tú y yo estamos en extremos distintos, y tendremos que avanzar más allá de tus remordimientos y mis resentimientos hasta nuestro punto de reencuentro, que es ni más ni menos que él hombre por el que cualquiera de las dos daría la vida. Si estás dispuesta, yo también.

Kate siente como un apretado nudo en la garganta le impide hablar. Hay asombro legítimo en sus ojos al posarlos directamente sobre los de Alexis, agradeciéndole en silencio lo que para ella significa casi tanto como el perdón de Rick. La joven mujer parece entender sin necesidad de más palabras y con una tímida pero sincera sonrisa por parte de ambas se pacta el comienzo nuevo con el que sólo anhelan hacen feliz a quien tanto aman, además de reconstruir su propia relación como algo que siempre ha sido importante para ambas.

-Estoy más que dispuesta, Alexis. Muchas gracias por…por todo.

Un par de sonoras carcajadas interrumpen el momento tan emotivo, obligando a las dos a girar hacia donde la puerta del despacho se abre, dejando a la vista a Rick y a Alice, quienes departen con alegría y confianza tales, que a Kate se le vuelve ácida la dulce sensación nacida en su corazón gracias a Alexis. De golpe volvió esa realidad de celos e inseguridades de la que se olvidó por un buen rato mientras se centraba en la hija de Castle.

-Alexis –llama Castle a su hija, encaminándose a la entrada junto con su hermosa amiga-, Alice se despide. No la he podido convencer de que se quede a cenar. Despídete.

La muchacha se aproxima y se despide de Alice con un cálido abrazo que hace sentir a Beckett una envidia sorda, que se transforma en algo más desagradable y potente cuando es Rick quien prodiga a la que se va con el mismo cariñoso gesto.

-Gracias por todo, Rick. Por tus palabras de aliento, por tus consejos, por tu apoyo y ayuda siempre. Gracias por ser mi brújula y mi faro en medio de la tempestad.

Un beso inocente es depositado en la mejilla de Castle quien, con amabilidad irreprochable, escolta a Alice hasta la puerta; desde ahí, ella se vuelve hacia una Kate atónita y de mirada indescifrable para decirle adiós, acompañando sus palabras con un ademán de la mano:

-Hasta luego, detective Beckett. Un gusto enorme haberla conocido.

-Igualmente.

Devuelve la señal de adiós casi automáticamente. Su cerebro se queda clavado en la frase que oyó de labios de la amiga de Rick. _"Gracias por ser mi brújula y mi faro en medio de la tempestad". _Si cientos de veces ha leído Kate esa frase, son pocas. Le es dolorosamente familiar a la detective debido a que ha pasado muchas noches en vela, pensando a quien iba dirigida esa dedicatoria en el libro de Derrick Storm que Rick escribió y publicó mientras no estuvieron juntos. Fueron meses de dudas dolientes respecto a la identidad de quien pudo haber sido el refugio de Castle durante la penosa tormenta a la que ella lo sometió. Y ahora, ahora ya no hay incertidumbre. Sólo una certeza punzante. Hoy la depositaria de tan significativas palabras, tiene rostro y nombre. Alice Talbot.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**Una moderada dosis de celos a veces es saludable; y dará a pie a un capítulo próximo cargado de romance. Confíen en mí y sigan acompañándome en este viaje. Gracias siempre por leer y comentar. Un abrazo,**_

_**Valeria.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Otra vez, y todas las que hagan falta, gracias infinitas por el apoyo impresionante que le están brindando a esta historia. Son simplemente increíbles todas y cada una de ustedes. Sus palabras significan todo para mí. A quienes me comentan como guests, toda mi gratitud; lamento no poder responderles de manera directa. Aquí les dejo otro trozo de esta historia, con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento.**_

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Si, de por sí, el regreso a trabajar suele ser pesado siempre –sobre todo después de dos semanas de vacaciones-, y el papeleo jamás deja de ser aburrido, este lunes está siendo, para Kate, especialmente insoportable. Todavía no se explica cómo es que un día de trabajo que había imaginado mucho mejor que cualquiera de las jornada de los dos años anteriores, gracias a que el amor de su vida regresó a su lado, acabó convirtiéndose en…en esto.

Se siente cansada, extenuada por la falta de sueño, desconcertada, preocupada, un poco arrepentida y, por demás está decirlo, celosa todavía… Muy celosa a decir verdad. La imagen espectacular de Alice Talbot sigue asechándola como una sombra amenazante e insidiosa. La tarde anterior en el loft terminó con más pena que gloria. Luego de que Alice se despidiera, Kate ya no fue capaz de sobreponerse con éxito al golpe de celos e inseguridad que le provocó no sólo la apariencia de la amiga de Rick, sino la cercanía de ella con él, la confianza, las posibilidades detrás de todo eso; la estúpida dedicatoria. Lo de menos es que esa mujer sea tan bella; Kate jamás ha padecido de falta de confianza en sí misma porque sus atributos físicos bastan y sobran para hacer de ella una digna rival para cualquiera. Lo cierto es que el resto de los factores observados son los que le están quitando el ánimo, la calma y el sueño.

Una vez que se quedó a solas con Alexis y Rick, y por más esfuerzos que hizo, la detective no pudo sostener una sonrisa genuina, ni una conversación fluida. Estaba ausente, distante, distraída…y era imposible ocultarlo. Ni ella misma se reconoce. La Kate de antes no hubiera sucumbido así ante una sensación tan femenina como los celos; habría podido lidiar con ellos como tantas veces lo hizo cuando aparecieron en su camino mujeres como Kyra, Ellie Monroe, Natalie Rhodes, Sophia Turner, Serena Kaye, Jacinda o Gina… Oh, Gina. Pensándolo bien siempre ha sido un verdadero desafío lidiar con lo que le produce el saber a Castle asediado por cualquier otra mujer. Y cierto es también que ya antes ha sabido lo que es sentirse aplastada –durante meses incluso- por el dolor de saberlo en otros brazos. Si a los celos inevitables que siempre le ha despertado Rick, ahora le suma el resultado de una interminable temporada padeciendo su ausencia, y el miedo espantoso de cada día a perderlo definitivamente, la angustia se multiplica hasta asfixiarla y privarla de sosiego; agobiándola hasta el grado de que la noche anterior, luego de compartir una cena con los Castle, en la que más bien guardó silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos, acabó marchándose a su departamento, cuando sus planes secretos eran pasar la noche ahí, con él y convencerlo de volver a la 12ª con ella. Planes mismos que se fueron al traste junto con toda la alegría y la confianza que habían logrado construir en las dos últimas y maravillosas semanas.

Algo de lo que más dolió fue que Rick no preguntó, ni presionó, ni insistió ni nada. Aun cuando en las pupilas de zafiro se asomaron emociones intensas, miedos añejos y una chispa de dolor ante la actitud de ella. Sin embargo, y al contrario del Castle de otros tiempos, se limitó a respetar su decisión sin cuestionar, brindándole las facilidades para que volviera segura y cómoda a casa. Ni cómo saber qué tanto alcanzó a ver detrás de su cambio de humor, ni qué piensa al respecto. Y es obvio que eso no va a cambiar mientras no sea ella quien se lo pregunte en vez de estar aventurando teorías que en nada ayudan a resolver lo que sea que esté mal. Piensa Kate con pesar que, si bien le está agradecida a la vida por el invaluable regalo recibido durante su viaje a Barcelona, lo que no le inspira mucha gratitud es el terrible aterrizaje forzoso al que la está sometiendo. No todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas todo el tiempo, eso es cierto, pero al menos esperaba algunas semanas más de gracias antes de encararse con la realidad.

Se siente miserable; lo extraña mucho. Se supone que ya debería estar acostumbrada a no tenerlo a su lado durante sus horas en la comisaría, pero no es así; nunca lo fue. La prueba de que jamás se resignó a estar sin él, está ahí, justo al lado de su escritorio, en la forma de una vieja silla vacía que sigue esperando a que el consultor civil vuelva a ocuparla. Lo necesita como nunca ha necesitado a nadie. Lo quiere de regreso; quiere sus tazas de café compradas por él o preparadas por él; sus bromas, sus provocaciones, sus coqueteos, su contemplación durante las horas de aburrido papeleo, sus teorías locas, sus aportaciones brillantes…su amor manifiesto hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles. Necesita irse a dormir con él cada noche y levantarse con él cada día para llevárselo a trabajar cada hora a su lado. No tiene idea en qué momento exacto de su vida se volvió una mujer tan dependiente del hombre amado, tan necesitada de su presencia y de la seguridad que ésta le da, pero sí tiene claro que sucedió en algún punto de los últimos ocho años, cuando Richard Castle se cruzó en su camino para hacer de su mundo algo infinitamente mejor. Es muy afortunada de ser ella la dueña de su amor a pesar de Alice o cualquiera de esas muchas otras que has hecho fila para ser algo más en la vida de Rick.

Algo así como una revelación llega en el momento en que se hace consciente de esa realidad. Es verdad; es ella quien, a pesar de no merecerlo y de haberlo rechazado, conserva aún el amor de ese hombre inigualable. No Alice, no ninguna de las otras que han aparecido a través de los años. Es ella, Kate Beckett, con todas sus imperfecciones y debilidades y errores. Él ke fue fiel casi dos años aun en ausencia; la ha perdonado lo que podría parecer imperdonable; le ha vuelto a ofrecer el cielo y su amor a manos llenas. Los celos siguen haciendo acto de presencia –quizá son inevitables-, pero el terror a perderlo va remitiendo, dando lugar a una fiera determinación. No va a dejar que ninguna mujer le haga sombra ante Rick, no sin dar la pelea como él merece que la dé por conservarlo. Dio un paso en falso al haberse retraído –una vez más- la noche anterior; debió quedarse, hablar y dejar que su amor, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos, le devolvieran todas las certezas y ahuyentaran las incertidumbres. Pero nunca es tarde para recobrar terreno y enmendar errores. No dejará que el día avance más sin buscarlo y demostrarle de todas las formas posibles cuanto lo ama y lo necesita… Para dejarle claro que ninguna otra va a quererlo como lo hace ella. La hora del almuerzo está ya muy cerca, y esa será su oportunidad. Él no se ha intentado contactarla hasta este momento; y está segura que es en un afán de darle tiempo y espacio para lo que sea que lo necesite. Ella no lo ha hecho tampoco, por miedo y por vergüenza. Pero hasta aquí llegan sus eternos rodeos y evasiones. Es momento de cambiar las reglas del juego, y será ella quien dé ese primer paso.

* * *

-Madre, ¿recorriendo el camino de la vergüenza a estas altísimas horas de la madrugada? –dice Rick con estudiado sarcasmo y expresión divertida, mirando su reloj de pulsera luego de dirigir a Martha una sonrisa cariñosa y pícara.

-¡Oh, Richard, por Dios! No hay necesidad de hablar tan alto, cariño. Son apenas las 11 de la mañana. A más inadecuadas horas y en peor estado te he visto yo llegar, así que ahórrate la burla y ven a darme un abrazo. Hace una eternidad que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Un abrazo sincero une a madre e hijo por un par de minutos. Al separarse, se sientan los dos en el sofá cercano, deseosos de ponerse el día, pese al cansancio de una y la aparente intención de salir del otro.

-Bien, madre. Mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

-Por esa cara que has puesto, yo diría que lo de "bien" es algo así como un eufemismo, niño. –la satisfecha sonrisa maternal es acompañada por una caricia de su palma en la mejilla masculina-. Anda, cuéntame que fue eso que hizo de tu viaje algo tan especial como para que casi me convenza de que has vuelto a ser el de antes con apenas tres minutos de haberte visto.

La sonrisa auténtica de Rick Castle, esa reservada únicamente para tres mujeres, se queda plasmada en su rostro mientras las pupilas azules y brillantes se fijan en su madre, dejándole saber, aun antes de hablar, el estado extático en el que se encuentra.

-¡Richard! Yo conozco ese brillo en tus ojos –observa Martha con indulgencia y curiosidad-. Pero no comprendo. Sólo te he visto así una vez…cuando estabas con… Katherine. Hijo, dime qué pasa contigo.

-Siempre puedo confiar en tu intuición infalible, madre. Aunque claro que, como dicen por ahí, el dinero y el amor no se pueden ocultar.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a Beckett? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Pero si apenas volviste hace dos días? –Las preguntas se suceden una tras otras de boca de Martha, quien lo mira perpleja.

-Sí, madre. La volví a ver. –Hace una pausa para dar pie a la reacción por parte de su madre, y continúa al no obtener más que expectación-. Por casualidad, hace más de dos semanas, en Barcelona, durante la última firma de libros de mi gira. Hablamos mucho y…decidimos darnos otra oportunidad.

-De modo es que ella fue la razón de tu demora en regresar a Nueva York… –afirma Martha más que preguntar- y de esa alegría desmedida que no había visto en ti desde que ella se fue.

-Sí. Ella es la razón de…de todo.

El tono maternal no refleja sino certeza y condescendencia, con algún dejo de alegría sincera al percibir el evidente cambio en el ánimo de su hijo, que desde hace muchos meses se había convertido un poco en una sombra de lo que antes fue. Ella siempre supo ver más allá del disciplinado intento de Rick por ser fuerte y feliz…o al menos por parecer que lo era; a Martha no logró engañarla ni un solo día de los muchos que se obligó a mantenerse al margen de la vida de Kate y no intentar un acercamiento que, ahora es evidente, le habría reducido la condena. Esos dos se aman y, tal como ella lo sospechó, era cuestión de tiempo para que dejaran sus debilidades de lado y aceptaran el hecho de que son el uno para el otro. Fue esa la única razón por la cual la madre se obligó a guardar silencio ante la negativa permanente de su hijo a ver a otras mujeres o a iniciar otra relación; por mucho que fuera el deseo de verlo rehacer su vida y volver a ser feliz. Algo le dijo siempre que el ciclo entre Rick y Kate no estaba cerrado y que, mientras eso no pasara, no había posibilidad de que él empezara algo nuevo. Ahora confirma Martha que, en efecto, Katherine Beckett es la única capaz de devolverle a su hijo la posibilidad de ser feliz otra vez.

-Dime algo, hijo. ¿Ella te ama?

-Sí, madre; tanto como yo a ella.

-¿Te hace feliz?

-Absolutamente. Reencontrarme con ella ha sido lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a la vida después de mucho tiempo…sobreviviendo.

-Lo sé, querido. Si alguien lo sabe soy yo. Y ¿sabes qué? Me alegro mucho, por los dos, pero especialmente por ti. Mereces ser feliz, hijo mío.

-Gracias, madre.

Un abrazo y un beso bastan para que queden claros el entendimiento y la aprobación de Martha ante una nueva oportunidad que, para cualquiera que ame a Rick y que haya sido testigo de lo que padeció a causa de la partida de Kate, pudiera parecer inaceptable.

-¿Alexis ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Sí lo sabe. Anoche estuvo aquí Kate y hablaron. Alexis se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Esa hija mía es un tesoro. Ahora que ella y tú lo saben y me apoyan, me siento mucho más tranquilo.

-Es cierto. Esa muchacha es, definitivamente, lo mejor que has creado en esta vida, Richard. Y a mí también me tranquiliza que esté conforme con tu decisión. Ya sólo te falta ver cómo va a reaccionar una persona más, cariño.

La sonrisa se desdibuja ligeramente del rostro de Rick al entender de inmediato a qué se refiere su madre; de golpe ha recordado también que hay un asunto que tiene que resolver en la 12ª, con cierta detective, antes de que la situación adquiera proporciones mayores.

-Ya está al tanto, madre. Si te refieres a Alice, debes saber que ayer estaba aquí con Alexis cuando llegamos Kate y yo. Ya se conocieron y…Alice ya se enteró de que me reconcilié con Kate.

-Vaya, hijo. No debió haber sido una conversación sencilla. Esa muchacha te ama, Richard.

-No, madre, no lo fue. Pero Alice es una persona fuera de serie. Se alegró sinceramente por mí y me prometió que seguiremos siendo tan amigos como siempre a pesar de que ya no haya posibilidades de más.

-No esperaba menos de ella. –Una sonrisa sabia adorna los labios de Martha-. Es una gran mujer, sin duda alguna. Pero ahora me temo que hay alguien que pudo no haberlo pasado tan bien con el encuentro…

-Madre, a veces tu clarividencia me asusta. Es casi como si hubieras estado aquí. –Un suspiro resignado escapa de los labios del escritor-. Kate estuvo muy distante luego de que Alice se fue, pese a sus intentos por ocultar su pesar. Y al final de cuentas se fue a su departamento, cuando estoy seguro de que sus planes eran pasar la noche aquí. La verdad es que a los dos nos está costando mucho trabajo mantenernos separados luego de volver de Europa.

-Me imagino que sí –añade Martha con picardía-. A ver ahora como hacen para mantenerse alejados uno del otro aunque sea por algunas horas, estando en plena etapa de reconciliación. Pero déjame adivinar, casi dos años lejos de ti, aunado a una bellísima mujer mostrando su amor por ti justo en su cara, debe haber sido un coctel muy difícil de digerir para Katherine. Si yo estuviera en su lugar me habría sentido amenazada, como mínimo.

-Me temo que así fue como se sintió Kate, madre; pero, para variar, no dijo nada y sólo se fue. Hasta ahora no sé nada de ella.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?

-Buscarla y darle la oportunidad de que me diga, no sólo cómo se siente respecto a Alice, sino algunas de las cosas que sé bien que se está reservando…por miedo, por vergüenza quizá.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Madre, la conozco tan bien que prácticamente la adivino. Y no sabes cómo me alegro de que eso no haya cambiado a pesar del paso de los años y de todo lo demás –elude con un gesto de la mano el tema de la separación-. Kate desea tanto como yo recuperar todo lo que dejamos en el camino; volver, casi que por arte de magia, hasta el punto en el que dejamos la relación. Quiere que trabajemos juntos, que vivamos juntos, que le ponga un anillo de compromiso en el dedo y le pida que nos casemos…casi podría jurar que le duele que no escriba más sobre Nikki Heat. Pero no se anima a pedir nada; y yo quiero dárselo todo, madre, absolutamente todo porque lo deseo tanto como ella; sólo tiene que hablar, y yo le bajo el cielo.

-Ya comprendo; le bajarás la luna y las estrellas siempre y cuando ella te demuestre que los errores que los separaron no volverán a ser problema, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. Mi falla consistió en desatender las señales que ella me enviaba… Yo ahora estoy atento; pendiente de sus reacciones y necesidades y deseos; pero espero también que ella corrija lo que nos separó. Y confío en que lo hará si le doy la suficiente seguridad y confianza.

-Me parece una postura sabia y justa, Richard; pero insisto, por ahora, ¿qué harás?

Antes de responder, Castle es interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil que le anuncia la entrada de un mensaje que lee con avidez apenas darse cuenta de que la remitente es ni más ni menos que su detective.

**_Te extraño mucho. ¿Podemos vernos para comer? Necesitamos hablar._**

-Salir corriendo a la comisaría para verla, madre. Eso es lo que haré. –La sonrisa casi le parte la cara en dos-. Yo tenía razón; ella está empezando a probarme que los errores del pasado no volverán.

Se levanta, dando a su madre un beso apresurado y encaminándose a la puerta como una exhalación. Martha lo ve partir, sonriendo, aliviada y soñolienta. Agradecida con la vida por la oportunidad que le ha dado a su hijo de volver a sentirse pleno.

* * *

Kate revisa su celular por enésima vez durante la última media hora. Ya casi es la hora de salir a comer y no ha recibido respuesta de Castle. ¿Será que sigue molesto con ella por su actitud de anoche? ¿O es que no quiere que coman juntos? ¿O es que está ocupado con algo más y no puede responderle? ¿O está ocupado con alguien más? _Sácate esas ideas ya de la cabeza, Kate; ahorita no te ayudan en nada _–se recrimina mentalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza como si con eso conjurara los malos pensamientos-. Cada minuto que pasa sin saber de él la pone más ansiosa y, por una vez, agradece el papeleo y la ausencia de sus dos compañeros. Mejor si nadie es testigo de su impaciencia.

El característico timbre del ascensor la hace girar la cabeza tal y como ha estado sucediendo prácticamente toda la mañana con la vaga esperanza de verlo aparecer como un anhelado milagro. Pero esta vez el milagro se encarna y camina hacia ella en la forma de su tan esperado y guapísimo escritor, quien se dirige a ella con un par de vasos desechables de café en una charola de cartón, y una sonrisa cautelosa –casi tímida- en los labios. A Kate se le iluminan los ojos y una sensación de euforia mezclada con alivio se le anida en el pecho, escapándosele por la garganta como un suspiro audible que alcanza los oídos atentos del recién llegado.

-Buenas tardes, detective –se acerca hasta quedar al nivel de la cara de Kate, plantándole en la boca un beso fugaz y delicado-. ¿Lista para irnos a comer?

No decide Rick que le parece más adorable; si el rubor en las mejillas de Kate, o la forma en que se curvan sus labios luego de su demostración pública de afecto. No cabe duda de que ésta es una Kate distinta. La de antes hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco y una expresión de fingida severidad ante su efusividad y atrevimiento durante sus horas de trabajo; en cambio esta mujer que tiene en frente sonríe como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro, se sonroja como adolescente, y su mirada se cubre del brillo que sólo da la dicha. Sin restricciones le muestra el alma al corresponder a su gesto de amor, dándole con ello la mejor de las bienvenidas.

-Hola –apenas si es un suspiro su voz-. Qué sorpresa me has dado al venir hasta aquí trayéndome café, Rick. No sabes la emoción que he sentido al verte llegar así…como en los viejos tiempos.

Kate baja la mirada casi inmediatamente después de pronunciar esa última frase. No está segura de si peca de audaz o de imprudente al dejarle ver, aquí y ahora, lo mucho que desea volver a tenerlo trabajando con ella en la 12ª. Pero luego, cuando se atreve a volver a mirarlo ante el silencio que se prolonga, se percata de que la presencia de la silla –_su_ silla-, a un lado del escritorio, es evidencia más que suficiente de su desesperación porque él regrese a la comisaría. Por su parte, Rick contempla el desvencijado mueble casi con reverencia, con melancolía, con anhelo emanándole de cada poro, y Kate siente que la esperanza aletea corazón adentro como un entusiasmado colibrí que le hace cosquillas con el batir de sus alas; él también quiere volver. Quizá sólo tiene que…pedírselo. Y lo hará. Claro que será deespués de que Rick le aclare todas las dudas y le calme todos los temores despertados por Alice, uno por uno… una vez conseguido eso, lo convencerá de todo lo demás. Pero primero lo primero.

-¿Nos vamos, Kate? –Le pregunta Rick, tendiéndole la mano-. Remy's nos espera.

-Nos vamos a Remy´s –enlaza sus dedos con los de él y se lleva su café-. Muero de hambre… Y tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

_Aquí vamos –_piensa Rick y sonríe entre divertido y preocupado, caminando hacia el ascensor con su café en una mano y Kate en la otra_-. Que el cielo me ampare. Como dicen, "ten cuidado con lo que deseas"._

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Pensaba incluir la conversación de Rick y Kate en este capítulo, pero, o hubiera sido muy largo para que quedara como quiero, o yo habría quedado insatisfecha con la plática en el intento de no extenderme aun más. Al final decidí que lo que sigue merece atención y espacio aparte. Así que la dejamos para el capítulo 5. **_

_**Por otro lado, las invito a leer una historia nueva, escrita en conjunto por ibelle6 (Isa) y yo. Pueden encontrarla, a partir de mañana, publicada en el perfil "enjoywritingcastle", bajo el título de "Seducere". Denle una oportunidad. No se van a arrepentir.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Un fuerte abrazo desde México.**_

_**Valeria.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aquí vamos con la conversación. Definitivamente esta plática entre los tortolitos merecía un capítulo aparte. Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por su apoyo; de verdad es que son ustedes increíbles. Gracias también por su paciencia con este capítulo; lamento el retraso en la actualización. Disfrútenlo. **_

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A.W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

-Rick, antes de cualquier otra cosa, necesito decirte que…lo lamento –toma aire, baja los párpados en un afán de ganar tiempo, calma y valor, los abre, suelta el aire y sigue-. Anoche…reaccioné mal y lo siento. El día no terminó como esperaba, ni como yo hubiera querido.

Remy's se encuentra ya casi vacío luego de que la hora de la comida ha pasado; los platos con los restos de comida que la detective y el escritor han dejado, yacen sobre la mesa en espera de ser retirados por la camarera. La mitad de un vaso de malteada de fresa con dos pajillas se sitúa hacia el centro de la mesa para dos, ligeramente cargada hacia donde está Kate sentada, un poco olvidada la bebida a estas alturas. Hablaron de temas inofensivas mientras saciaban su apetito pero, una vez consumidos sus alimentos, ambos acordaron tácitamente que el momento de hablar había llegado. Kate sabe que debe aprovechar con sabiduría la hora que le resta de su descanso, pero confía también en que, si la conversación se alarga, siempre puede recurrir a los chicos para que la cubran un rato más en caso de que la conversación se extienda. A menos de que caiga un cuerpo, ella está dispuesta a agotar esta plática tan necesaria de una buena vez… sólo así podrá pasar al segundo punto de su agenda con Rick, quien interrumpe el repaso mental de sus planes al responder a su oferta de paz.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Kate? –Le pregunta de manera clara y directa, de modo que no quede duda de que esto tiene que ir más allá de una disculpa con su respectivo indulto.

-Pasó que… -hace una pausa para intentar decidir cómo abordar la parte medular de todo este asunto, que es también la más difícil de admitir ante él y la más indispensable también- que ha muchas cosas que necesito saber, Rick. Me está matando la incertidumbre, el miedo y…

-¿Y…?

-Y los celos.

El mundo podría estar cayendo a su alrededor y ni así sería posible lograr que esos dos despegaran sus miradas el uno del otro. La de Rick refleja una mezcla rara de satisfacción, sorpresa y expectación; la de Kate, proyecta inseguridad, temor y una súplica muda… A la que Rick no atiende –por una vez en la vida-. Por mucho que desea él hacer lo que hace siempre y tomar la palabra, hacerse cargo de poner en palabras lo que lee en la mente de ella y así allanarle el camino, hoy se mantiene en silencio, esperando, instándola a que siga hablando y poniendo fuera todo lo que la está comiendo por dentro. De modo que, tras una pausa que se empieza a volver muy larga, Kate se ve forzada a seguir hablando.

-No me lo vas a poner fácil ¿verdad, Rick? –Hace un último intento con el mismo ruego callado en los ojos castaños.

-¿Quieres que lo haga, Kate? ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

-Es lo que necesito, pero no estoy segura de que sea lo que quiero…ni lo que debe ser.

-No. No lo es –le alcanza la mano por encima de la mesa, acariciándole el dorso con su dedo pulgar con la intención de darle ánimos-. Dijiste que hay cosas que necesitas saber. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos porque me preguntes todo lo que quieras? Esa es una buena oferta y un buen punto de partida.

-Sí. Lo es –le sonríe dándole un suave apretón a la mano fuerte que sigue sosteniendo la suya, diciéndole sin palabras que le agradece que, de un modo u otro, siempre encuentre la manera de facilitarle lo difícil-. Pero te advierto que este puede no ser un interrogatorio muy fácil, Castle.

-Ningún interrogatorio desarrollado por la eminente detective Katherine Beckett caería en la categoría de fácil; mucho menos bajo las actuales circunstancias. Años de trabajar contigo me lo enseñaron. Solía llegar un momento en el que incluso sentía pena por el sospechoso…algo similar a lo que siento en este momento por mí.

Le guiña un ojo y se ríe con discreción, tratando de aligerar un momento que sabe crítico para ambos pero, que al mismo tiempo, representa un logro en su relación que en los años pasados juntos no fueron capaces de alcanzar.

-Rick… ¿Quién es Alice Talbot? ¿Qué es para ti? –Inquiere seria, directa, letal, sin rodeos ni evasivas, dejando de lado todo rastro de humor.

-Una amiga. Una gran amiga. Muy querida por mí y mi familia. Pero no más que una amiga.

-Una gran amiga –desgrana cada palabra enfáticamente-. ¿Qué tan cercana es _tu amiga_?

Hay una pausa. Se hace el silencio y los pensamientos ruedan, apretados, atropellándose. Esta es la parte complicada y ambos lo saben. Rick sostiene la mirada de Kate y presiona su mano como aferrándose a un ancla, buscando valor, y estructurando sus ideas. Ni en sueños imaginó, durante los dos años pasados, encontrarse en una situación así. Frente a quien es el amor de su vida, teniendo que relatarle cara a cara cómo es que lidió con su ausencia, ayudado en algún punto por una persona que forma parte ya de su rutina, a la que le guarda profundo afecto y respeto y de quien no ha recibido más que apoyo incondicional, cariño a toda prueba y dosis constantes de ganas de volver a sonreírle a la vida, justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Alice es todo eso para él, sin embargo, Kate es la única mujer a la que ha amado así, con locura casi. Es su futuro, su mundo, su esperanza, su razón de ser feliz otra vez. Es, junto con Alexis y Martha, lo que más ama. El tiempo sin ella fue tan doloroso y la felicidad de recuperarla es tan enorme, que siente aprensión ante la idea de perderla por la razón que sea; además, le duele lastimarla y sabe que lo va a hacer. No porque entre él y Alice haya habido algo…eso nunca pasó ni pasará pese a que, en algún momento, haya llegado a ser la sombra de una posibilidad; sino porque, poniéndose en el lugar de Kate y dados los temores e inseguridades que le ha confesado sentir recientemente, él está seguro de que le dolería escuchar la historia de ella con cualquier otro, fuera ésta lo inofensiva que fuera. Pero se deben honestidad ante todo, aun y con las posibles implicaciones. De modo que, hay que responder.

-Muy cercana, Kate –afirma exhalando un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Cómo la conociste? –continúa Kate, aguantando en silencio el primer golpe seco.

Las preguntas la están quemando a ella tanto o más que a él. Es como echar sal en una herida fresca; pero hay una curiosidad mórbida que se superpone al dolor de pensarlo recorriendo lentamente el camino hacia otros brazos. Se prepara emocionalmente para la respuesta… o al menos lo intenta.

-Ella me contactó para una firma de libros en una de las librerías de su pequeña cadena –contesta Rick con un tono que pretende ser ligero sin alcanzar a serlo-. A partir de eso entablamos contacto puesto que me dijo que era fanática de mis libros y que le encantaría poder mantenerse en contacto conmigo.

-Ya lo creo que le encanta… -Hay mordacidad y sarcasmo empapando cada palabra, intencionada y medida-. Si la forma en la que se colgó ayer de tu cuello es algún indicio, me queda más que claro lo encantada que está de mantenerse muy en contacto contigo.

-Kate… -Su nombre emerge de los labios de Rick envuelto en una indescifrable mezcla de advertencia y súplica.

-¿Qué? –Desafío. No hay nada más es en esa sílaba y en la mirada hostil que la acompaña.

-Que pensé que esto se trataba de preguntas y respuestas ¿no?

Castle intenta reconducir la conversación y desviarla de esos comentarios letales que suele hacer su novia cuando está muriéndose de celos; aunque tampoco es que esté muy seguro de que avanzar en el interrogatorio no pueda resultar peor.

-Sí. Ni más ni menos de eso se trata. Así que, para no romper la dinámica, dime ¿a qué se debe tanta efusividad entre tú y tu amiga?

-A eso. A que somos amigos, Kate. Sólo eso: AMIGOS.

-¿Y siempre fueron amigos nada más, Rick? Porque…

-¿Porque qué, Kate?

-Porque… -La expresión de reto y dureza empieza a abandonar los ojos de la detective, cediendo lugar a la preocupación, la inseguridad y el miedo-. Porque ayer que los vi interactuar en el loft, me dio toda la impresión de que ella siente por ti mucho más que cariño o amistad, Castle. Y yo necesito saber cuál es la historia entre ustedes… toda.

Los rasgos de Castle se suavizan también ante el cambio que observa en Kate. Casi que la prefiere en pie de guerra, altiva y belicosa, que así, asustada, mortificada, casi derrotada ante sus propios temores y remordimientos. Se agudiza en él esa urgencia permanente de protegerla, de ampararla hasta de la sombra de un sufrimiento. Nada ni nadie está por encima del amor y devoción que profesa a las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida, y sólo quiere que ella se sienta absolutamente segura de esa verdad irrefutable. Nunca como ahora se alegra de lo oportuno que –por una vez- ha sido el destino al reunirlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si se hubieran reencontrado algunos meses después… No sabe bien si lo hubiera encontrado libre aun. Y, por doloroso que sea, debe decírselo. Se pone de pie y da dos pasos hasta llegar a donde está ella para sentarse a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras que con su mano libre la toma del mentón para mirarla fijamente a apenas escasos centímetros de su rostro

-Kate, voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo pero, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que yo te amo y que lo único que deseo es estar contigo; que doy gracias a quien tenga que dárselas por haber cruzado nuestros caminos nuevamente…

Kate traga saliva, mirándolo fijamente, con ojos tristes y expectantes. Esto va a doler y lo sabe. A pesar de que no haya pasado nada más entre él y esa mujer; aunque –lo que sí pasó- haya sido durante el tiempo en el que no estuvieron juntos; aunque ahora lo tenga a su lado y esté plenamente convencida de su amor… A pesar de todo eso, le duele la sola posibilidad de que alguien más pudiera haber conseguido, con tiempo y empeño, hacer que Rick la olvidara a ella, que tanto daño le hizo. Más que celos por la atención y el tiempo que Castle aparentemente le dedica a Alice, lo que siente es envidia de lo que otra gozó mientras Kate sólo en sueños podía aspirar aunque fuera sólo a verlo otra vez; es miedo ante lo cerca que pudo haber estado de perderlo definitivamente; es una molestia irracional al saber que tendrá que compartirlo –de algún modo- con alguien que, además de haberse vuelto tan cercana a él, es obvio que lo ama. ¡Dios! Realmente necesita saber exactamente donde está parada y a qué se está enfrentando; lo que sea pero que se lo cuente de una vez.

-Castle, por favor, sólo dime… Cuéntame cómo han sido las cosas con ella. Por favor.

-De acuerdo. Como ya te dije, nos conocimos por cuestión de negocios. Ella me pidió mantenernos en contacto para hablarme de un proyecto que tenía entre manos y sobre el cual le interesaría saber mi opinión. Seguimos comunicándonos a través de correos electrónicos y la verdad es que su idea de crear una fundación, paralela a su cadena de librerías, para apoyar a literatos nóveles, me pareció muy atractiva. Así fue como pasamos del correo electrónico a reuniones de trabajo, llamadas, mensajes. Al inicio sólo se trataba de eso. Cuando hicimos la primera gala para la recaudación de fondos, los resultados fueron tan alentadores que, a partir de ahí, empezó a tejerse una amistad muy sólida y al margen de los asuntos profesionales. Ella es una apasionada de lo que hace y de la vida en general. Tiene un entusiasmo que se contagia, y una manera tal de percibir la realidad que, sin que me diera cuenta, fue haciendo que yo pusiera las cosas en perspectiva y que fuera saliendo de ese letargo en el que me instalé desde que…

Rick deja morir la frase en el afán de no volver más dolorosa una narración que sabe está siendo muy dura para Kate. La melancolía y el espectro del miedo siguen nadando en las pupilas de color avellana de su musa, quien guarda silencio, como tratando con todas sus fuerzas asimilar cada tramo de información que él va dejando caer con tacto pero con total sinceridad. Sí, sí le duele ese relato. Hiere profundo pensarlo intentando olvidarla. Siente un rencor irracional por quien sea que intentara adueñarse del amor de ese hombre al que ama hasta la médula. Y lucha por obligarse a sentir gratitud hacia quien lo ayudó a salir de ese pozo oscuro en el que ella lo sumió, pero le cuesta más trabajo del que debería; porque no se le va de la mente la idea de que Alice no sólo quería animarlo y ayudarlo a recuperarse emocionalmente, sino que quería conseguir algo más. Eso que sólo le pertenece a ella, aun cuando haya sido lo suficientemente necia para dejarlo escapar. Rick percibe sus profundos discernimientos detrás del rictus de amargura y decide interrumpir el hilo de sus oscuros pensamientos, posando sus labios sobre los de ella que responden con ternura y un poco de desesperación. Cuando se separan, más por necesidades orgánicas que por el deseo de hacerlo, él continúa con su narración, pensando en que entre más pronto dejen las cosas claras, mejor.

-En fin… Todo esto empezó hace aproximadamente un año e, insensiblemente, la relación laboral se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo. En una amistad que se extendió a mi madre y a mi hija, quienes parecían encantadas con la idea de que Alice recurriera a cuanto fuera necesario para sacarme del loft y llevarme al cine o a comer o simplemente a dar un paseo para lograr que me distrajera de la melancolía permanente.

-¿Le dijiste sobre…nosotros? Sobre lo que yo hice…

-Pasó algún tiempo antes de que me animara a hacerlo, pero finalmente cedí porque realmente tenía la necesidad de desahogarme con alguien que no te conociera, Kate; que me pudiera dar opiniones objetivas y que me ayudara a ver la situación contigo en su justa dimensión. Y ella se dio a esa tarea con paciencia, con mucha comprensión y con toda la imparcialidad que yo no necesitaba. Se dedicaba más a escucharme que a otra cosa y con sólo eso ya me ayudaba bastante.

-Cuando empezaron a salir fue…

Kate no sabe bien como terminar la pregunta. Por algún motivo que va más allá de su comprensión, se le atascan las palabras en la garganta antes de dar forma a la idea que tanto la atormenta. Se sorprende a sí misma antes su propia e inusual actitud. Jamás pensó en que llegaría a sentir dolor y celos de las meras intenciones…y mucho menos de las que tuvieron lugar cuando ella estaba fuera de la vida del hombre que se los provoca. Pero es lo que hay y la lección de que "nunca hay que decir nunca", ahora le queda más que entendida. Rick parece tener compasión de ella y, por primera vez durante la plática, se acomide a suavizarle el mal trago.

-Nunca fue como nada más que amigos, Kate, te doy mi palabra. No habría sido leal ni justo hacerlo de otro modo o dejar que ella se hiciera falsas expectativas. Cuando empezamos a salir, ella ya sabía todo sobre mi historia contigo, y era consciente de que yo no estaba en condiciones de ofrecerle nada más que no fuera mi amistad. Y siempre lo aceptó y lo respetó.

-Te creo, Rick, de verdad. Sé que serías incapaz de algo así pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero si las cosas sucedieron así fue sólo porque tú eres un hombre maravilloso y todo un caballero; porque si de ella hubiera dependido…

Rick la contempla entre perplejo y divertido. Hace amago de hablar un par de veces, pero no sabe bien qué decir ante eso, de modo que Kate sigue sin muchas contemplaciones.

-¿O ahora me vas a decir que ese dechado de virtudes encarnado en mujer no siente por ti mucho más que una simple amistad?

-Bueno…yo no…

La incomodidad ante ese cuestionamiento es tan evidente que Kate ni siquiera debería necesitar mayor confirmación a sus fundadas sospechas; sin embargo, la requiere que se las confirme, y con más desesperación a cada minuto que pasa. Por lo que vuelve a la carga.

-¿Me lo puedes negar, Rick? –Y ese sello tan característico de la detective en pleno interrogatorio, se hace patente con toda su fuerza, dejando al interrogado sin escapatoria.

-De acuerdo. No. No puedo negártelo, Kate –admite con reticencia y sin la menor idea de qué más decir luego de eso.

-Menos mal, porque si te hubieras atrevido a hacerlo, vaya mentira más descarada la que estarías intentando venderme. No se necesita ser ni medianamente buena observadora para saber, con dos minutos de tenerlos en frente, que ella está enamorada de ti, Rick.

-Pero yo de ella no, Kate, y Alice lo sabe. Yo te amo a ti, y no quiero nada más que estar contigo…siempre.

Esta vez es Kate quien, tomando el rostro de Rick entre ambas manos, lo besa con más pasión que ternura. Hay posesión en ese beso; un afán inconfundible de marcar territorio y de sellar con caricias ardientes los labios que necesita saber suyos y sólo suyos. Se desprenden jadeando, faltos de aire y de coherencia, y sobrados de amor y de deseo. La noche anterior fue difícil y solitaria para ambos. Compartir el lecho dos semanas ininterrumpidas luego de meses eternos de ausencia, fue alcanzar la gloria; pero volver a dormir separados después de todo eso, logró despertar a los demonios y estos los acecharon sin clemencia durante horas, haciéndolos padecer insomnio como al peor de los caprichos del miedo. Demonios mismos que, a pesar de todo, no se terminan de apaciguar y que siguen emergiendo en forma de preguntas nacidas de una mente atormentada.

-Yo también te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres…todo para mí. Y por eso me puse tan mal anoche cuando de golpe me cayó encima la realidad de que estuve muy cerca de perderte definitivamente. Durante todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, no hubo día en que no temiera toparme con la noticia de que ya habías encontrado a alguien más y que todo esperanza de recuperarte había desaparecido. Rick, ¿en algún punto pensaste en…intentarlo con Alice?

Rick sabe que han llegado al punto crítico de su conversación. Y daría todo por no tener que responder; por haber podido eludir ese camino y dejar el tema de Alice atrás sin tener que someter a Kate a una verdad más que la va a lastimar y de la que ni siquiera hay necesidad de que se entere; pero desde luego que ella no va a dejar escapar una pregunta tan relevante para su propia seguridad y confianza. Una vez puesta esa carta sobre la mesa, ya no hay forma de evadirse. Aunque, aun así, Castle lo intenta.

-Kate –le ruega casi al tiempo que la envuelve en un abrazo con el que pretende transmitirle todo su amor y las certezas que tanta falta le hacen-. El "hubiera" no existe; yo estoy contigo gracias a un afortunado golpe de la casualidad, y así es como quiero seguir. ¿De qué sirve pensar en lo que habría podido o no pasar?

-A mí me importa saberlo –le dice con contundencia deshaciendo su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Correspondida o no, ella sigue siendo parte de tu vida y prefiero saber a qué atenerme respecto a sus expectativas actuales. Así que mejor responde a mi pregunta.

-Sí, Kate, sí llegué a plantearme intentarlo con ella en algún momento –le confiesa bajando la mirada, resignándose a soltar toda la verdad-. Más por agarrarme de un clavo ardiendo que por otra cosa, y no es que me sienta orgulloso de admitirlo.

-¿Cuándo?

Kate hace hasta lo imposible por mantener a raya las lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse. Hasta ahora no ha habido momento de esta plática que haya sido fácil o que no haya calado hondo, y con mucho esfuerzo se está manteniendo entera, pero ahora sí siente que se quiebra sin remedio. Rick, por su parte, suspira, recogiendo las gotas saladas que nacen en la comisura de los ojos castaños. Definitivamente Kate no va a aceptar verdades a medias, necesarias o no. En silencio agradece otra vez por ese cambio de planes que lo llevó a Barcelona de manera imprevista.

-Antes de viajar a Europa.

-¿Ella lo sabía? –Inquiere con cautela, temiendo la respuesta de la que podrían depender muchas cosas-. Es decir, ¿le dijiste a Alice que pensabas intentar avanzar en tu relación con ella, Rick?

-No, Kate –casi resopla de alivio por haber tenido la prudencia suficiente para guardarse sus intenciones para él antes de partir a su gira-. Cuando yo estaba por marcharme, cenamos juntos y le dije que cuando regresara hablaríamos seriamente. Eso fue todo. Ella ni siquiera supo que yo me planteé la posibilidad de algo más.

Ahora sí las lágrimas ruedan sin restricciones. Duele. Demasiado duele. Cierto, el "hubiera" no existe, pero su espectro la atormenta con saña. La carcome por dentro la certidumbre de que, de no haber viajado a Barcelona cuando lo hizo, a estas alturas él ya estaría entregándole su cariño a alguien más y cerrándole a ella toda oportunidad de volver a entrar en su vida. Siente de pronto como el vuelve a cobijarla entre sus brazos, meciéndola tranquilizadoramente y murmurando en su oído frases de consuelo, de amor, de confianza en ellos y en su amor. Varios minutos pasan así hasta que logra calmarla a base de caricias y palabras dulces. Finalmente, apartándose sólo lo suficiente para reclinar su frente sobre la de ella, le dice con voz en la que se concentran todas sus emociones:

-Kate, eres tú y nadie más. Podría haber hecho mil intentos de olvidarte, pero no habrían sido más que paliativos inútiles; estoy seguro de que, finalmente, yo habría encontrado la forma de volver a ti. Ya había decidido buscarte antes de siquiera tener con Alice esa plática que le prometí, Kate.

-¿De verdad, Rick? –El rostro precioso y húmedo de llanto se ilumina como el cielo con el sol luego de la tormenta.

-Sí, de verdad.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –Hay curiosidad sincera y algo de preocupación en el ceño que se frunce al hacer la pregunta.

-Porque llegar a esa decisión me llevó demasiado tiempo, Kate. Más del que debería. Tuve que luchar a muerte contra mi orgullo herido y contra mi amor propio antes de poder admitir que la única opción posible para encontrar la paz de mi mente, era intentar estar en paz contigo. No había otra forma de seguir adelante con mi vida. Pensaba que muy probablemente me rechazarías, pero al menos después de eso, estaría en condiciones de empezar de nuevo. Y si por un milagro inesperado tú aún me amabas, entonces no habría manera de que yo me volviera a separar de ti. Una vez reunido contigo en España, lo demás dejó de tener importancia.

-Rick, te amo. Y no sabes cómo lamento no haber cedido a uno de los millones de impulsos que me empujaban hacia ti, a buscarte, a rogarte que me perdonaras y que me dieras otra oportunidad. Hemos perdido tanto tiempo. Te pido que perdones mis celos, mis miedos, mis inseguridades… no puedo evitarlos aunque no tengan razón de ser. Aún no lo logro. Pero te prometo intentarlo. Sólo necesito dos respuestas más y dejamos morir el tema.

-Pregunta –le pide Rick, escéptico respecto a que sólo sean dos más.

-¿Alice sabe que tú y yo nos reconciliamos?

-Sí. Anoche se lo dije.

-Gracias por habérselo dicho; eso me tranquiliza y me hace feliz –respira a fondo de puro alivio-. Ahora la última, Rick, y prometo que acabamos con esto. La dedicatoria de tu último libro, ¿fue para ella?

El rostro apuesto de Rick es un poema. Hay confusión e intriga en su expresión al tratar de entender la pregunta de Kate. Los engranes de su mente giran hasta dar con la posible explicación. Recuerda que Alice mencionó esa frase antes de despedirse y de ahí debió Kate sacar las conclusiones que contribuyeron a volver su noche un infierno. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, se apresura a aclarar el que espera sea el último punto de esta densa y larga conversación.

-No, Kate, claro que no. Ese libro está dedicado a mi hija. Ella y tú son las únicas dos personas a las que les dedicaría un libro. Dado que no estabas tú, sólo podía tratarse de Alexis.

Otro suspiro de alivio seguido de un beso más, lento y profundo, zanja la conversación más compleja que han tenido luego de aquella con la que se reconciliaron. Pero, luego de haber pasado lo más difícil, ambos se sienten agradecidos y satisfechos al demostrarse que esta vez su relación sigue un camino distinto. Definitivamente están corrigiendo algunos de los fallos que los llevaron a distanciarse, y eso, por sí solo, vale la pena todos los tragos amargos que haya que pasar. Kate, aprovechando que han tocado el tema su último libro y ese nivel de apertura en el que parecen estar instalados luego de su interrogatorio, se anima a abordar otro de los puntos pendientes en su agenda: su anhelo de que el autor retome la saga inspirada en ella. A punto está de abrir la boca para encaminarse hacia su objetivo cuando su teléfono suena, interrumpiendo una sobremesa que ya se hizo muy larga. Es Ryan, quien le informa que debe dirigirse a una nueva escena del crimen de inmediato puesto que ya la están esperando allá. Y bueno, su petición y labor de convencimiento respecto a su alter ego tendrá que esperar a mejor ocasión, pero hay un deseo que todavía puede intentar ver cumplido hoy mismo.

-Rick, debo irme porque hubo un homicidio –le dice viéndolo con mucha atención antes de soltarle como por casualidad la siguiente parte-, pero todavía no estoy lista para dejarte ir, así que… ¿Quieres acompañarme a resolver este crimen?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Val.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A.W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Definitivamente el volver a tenerlo con ella, caminando lado a lado rumbo a una escena del crimen, es un sueño hecho realidad. Nunca como ahora es consciente Kate de cuánto lo echó de menos durante los meses de separación…incluso desde el momento mismo en que tuvo que prescindir de su compañero durante su primer caso como Agente Federal de la Oficina del Fiscal de Distrito en Washington. La sombra de esa dolorosa ausencia la acompañó a lo largo de cada minuto de los últimos casi dos años, como un inclemente verdugo. Aprendió a vivir con la melancolía en calidad de eterna acompañante. Desarrolló mecanismos emocionales de defensa con los que, a punta de pura fuerza de voluntad, relegaba a un rincón de su mente los remordimientos, la nostalgia, la necesidad perentoria de contar con su compañero en cada paso del tortuoso y siniestro camino de llamar criminales a cuentas.

Por lo que ahora, en este momento, más allá del placer que le significa pasar las horas de trabajo con el hombre que ama y que es capaz –como nunca nadie lo ha sido- de aligerarle hasta las peores cargas y de iluminarle las horas oscuras, más allá de eso está el hecho irrefutable de que Richard Castle tiene una de las mentes más brillantes que ella ha conocido nunca. Sus maravillosos y poco convencionales procesos de pensamiento, libres de trabas e ideas preconcebidas, constituyen uno de los activos más valiosos con los que alguna vez ha contado el Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Ha habido más de dos ocasiones en las que ella y su equipo –y hasta la misma Gates- han rogado en silencio por la presencia de Castle en medio de algún caso de complicadas dimensiones. Más de una vez llegó a sentir sobre sí misma una especie de mirada acusadora por parte de sus compañeros de la 12ª, cuando era más que obvio que hacía falta una importante parte de ese equipo de homicidios que llegó a ser prácticamente perfecto.

Y los auto reproches no se hacían esperar casi que nunca. Aun y cuando, con el paso de las semanas y los meses, el deseo fiero de recuperar a su compañero -de crimen y de vida-, se iba convirtiendo en un sueño cada vez más inalcanzable. Por intenso que fuera su anhelo, con eso no bastaba para traerlo de regreso. Llegó, definitivamente, a perder la esperanza de volver a contar con él algún día en lo profesional y en lo personal. De manera tal que, estar coqueteando con él y hablando de simplezas mientras se dirigen a donde su equipo los espera, le parece irreal de tan perfecto. Qué cierto resultó ser que no se valora lo que se tiene hasta que ya no se tiene… y son pocos los que cuentan con la suerte de recuperar lo perdido. Y ya que ella es una de esas pocas personas afortunadas, piensa Kate mientras traspasan la cinta de restricción, está dispuesta a tirarse a matar por conservar lo que la vida ha vuelto a ponerle en las manos.

Las expresiones en las caras de sus compañeros de trabajo llaman su atención, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones, una vez que Castle se hace visible junto a ella, a unos pocos metros de la víctima a la que Lanie está examinando acompañada por Ryan y Esposito.

-Buenos días, detectives, doctora –saluda Castle con su característico desenfado, disfrutando enormemente la sorpresa de de sus amigos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, Castle? –Es Lanie quien reacciona más rápido, logrando poner en palabras lo que sus estupefactos compañeros están pensando pero no atinan a preguntar.

-Bueno, aquí la detective Beckett tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme a colaborar con ella en este caso y, como ustedes comprenderán, no iba a yo a negarme ¿verdad?

-Es bueno saber eso, Castle –interviene Espo, pretendiéndose ofendido-; ahora resulta que todos los cientos de veces que nosotros te pedimos que volvieras a la comisaría no sirvieron de nada, pero bastó con que lo pidiera Beckett una sola vez y ya estás aquí, bien dispuesto a ayudarnos ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa, Espo? ¿Estás celoso? –Pregunta Kate con una expresión satisfecha y feliz en el rostro, que dice más que todas las explicaciones que los chicos pudieran esperar.

-¡Bah! Como si no supiera yo que tu influencia siempre ha sido absolutamente más poderosa que la nuestra en este sujeto.

-¿Les parece si dejamos su romance fraternal aun lado por el momento y nos concentramos en el trabajo que tenemos que hacer aquí, señores? –Ordena Beckett con tono divertido que intenta fallidamente ser autoritario-. Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día.

-Pueden jurar que nos vamos a poner al día, así tengamos que encerrarnos con ustedes en una sala de interrogatorios durante horas para que nos confiesen qué significa volver a verlos llegar juntos a una escena del crimen –es Ryan quien ahora interviene, amenazando con una seriedad que le deja muy claro a la pareja las muchas explicaciones que deberán dar.

-Primero resolvemos este caso y luego nos preguntan todo lo que quieran –advierte Kate, intentando borrar de su rostro la sonrisa que difícilmente la abandona desde semanas atrás-. Pero supongo que al menos podemos darles el titular, ¿no, Castle?

Durante todo el intercambio, un diálogo silencioso se ha llevado a cabo entre Rick y Kate paralelo a los cuestionamientos de Lanie y los chicos; como siempre, no hay necesidad de palabras para que esos dos se entiendan, sintonizando sus mentes y sus actos sin que los demás se den cuenta. Se han divertido un poco a costa de sus compañeros, viendo sus expresiones pasar del asombro a la sospecha, a la curiosidad, luego a la comprensión y, finalmente, a una alegría genuina y a un alivio evidente al volverse conscientes de que el equipo está completamente otra vez y que los enamorados vuelven a estar juntos –si las miradas de embeleso que comparten son algún indicativo-. Ahora que ya han disfrutado del desconcierto de sus compañeros, con sólo cruzar brevemente sus miradas, entrelazan discretamente sus dedos y acercan sus labios hasta rozarlos en un choque breve, pero tan cargado de emoción que despeja todas las dudas en las mentes de quienes los rodean, en caso de que aún quedara alguna. Siempre que Castle y Beckett están cerca, es obvia la atracción y el profundo amor que los une, de modo que ha sido suficiente con verlos llegar juntos, luego de los desastrosos acontecimientos de hace dos años, para que todos se den cuenta de que la reconciliación, tan anhelada por todos, por fin llegó.

-Dudo que no hayan adivinado ya lo evidente, chicos pero, por si acaso, tengo el placer de informarles que Kate y yo reanudamos nuestra relación –anuncia Rick con un orgullo que ni siquiera intenta disimular.

El lugar y las circunstancias no permiten las exclamaciones de júbilo que están en la mente de los que tanto aprecian a la feliz pareja, por lo que se limitan sólo a sonreírles entre miradas condescendientes y murmullos de "felicidades" y "ya era tiempo", para luego, bajo la orden tajante de Beckett, ponerse a lo suyo en el afán de brindar a la víctima la atención que merece.

Rick apenas si puede creer que esto esté sucediendo. Volver a trabajar hombro a hombro con su musa en la búsqueda de justicia es, simplemente…abrumador; en el mejor de los sentidos. No sólo es la satisfacción de sentirse pleno otra vez, de sentirse completo, de sentir que todo vuelve a estar en su lugar, sino también es el hecho de que, luego de pasar por un punto áspero debido a Alice y a las inseguridades de Kate, las cosas se resolvieron hablándolas; y como cereza del pastel, su detective se animó a ponerle voz a uno de los varios deseos que Rick sabe bien que arden en su interior sin que halle el valor de confesárselos. Eso es, para Castle, la mayor de las satisfacciones, la máxima prueba de que van avanzando en la dirección correcta…Aun cuando todavía falte mucho camino por recorrer. Pero lo recorrerán juntos, y él se encargará de que la meta valga la pena todos los esfuerzos.

* * *

Sentada ante su escritorio, llenando documentos relativos al caso que acaban de cerrar –el segundo desde el regreso de Castle a la 12ª-, con una tasa de café humeante al alcance de su mano, y preparada ni más ni menos que por su compañero quien, sentado en su vieja silla al lado izquierdo de la mesa de trabajo, se entretiene jugando Angry Birds, Katherine Beckett no puede menos que agradecer a la vida por los dones recibidos.

Hace ya quince días que Rick volvió, de manera oficial, a prestar sus servicios como consultor civil para la 12ª comisaría del Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York; todo con la venia de una gratamente sorprendida Capitana Gates, quien no se cortó nada a la hora de dar la bienvenida al escritor con un abrazo sincero y rebosante de alivio. Al igual que el resto de sus amigos, Victoria supo siempre que la separación estaba dañando tanto a Rick como a Kate y que, además, por muy bien que funcionara el equipo bajo el liderazgo de Kate, los índices de cierre de los casos no lograron volver a ser tan altos como cuando Castle trabajaba con ellos. La capitana llegó a ver con precisa clarividencia que los resultados de esos cuatro trabajando juntos son mucho mayores que la suma de los talentos individuales de cada uno; así que en cuanto vio a Richard Castle entrar al piso de Homicidios, sonriente y acompañado de una Kate exultante, hablando sobre pesquisas y posibles móviles para un crimen, no fue necesario ni siquiera que Rick pidiera nada, ella se encargó de hacerle saber que su lugar en la 12ª lo estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo.

Una noche en el Old Haunt junto a Ryan, Jenny, Espo y Lanie, fue suficiente para ponerlos al tanto de la asombrosa manera en la que el destino se encargó de volver a ponerlos frente a frente, estando los dos al otro lado del Atlántico. Luego, días después, una cena exquisita en el loft junto a Alexis, Martha y Jim, fue el escenario ideal para que Rick y Kate dieran a conocer al padre de ella la noticia de su reconciliación. Contra todo pronóstico, no hubo, entre todos aquéllos a quienes fueron enterando de las novedades, una sola persona que no se alegrara legítimamente por la buena nueva. Salvo las moderadas reservas de Alexis al principio y la reacción natural de Alice, el resto de aquéllos que los conocen y los quieren, no pudieron menos que congratularse al ver reunidos a dos seres que, evidentemente, son uno para el otro.

Desde aquel memorable día del reencuentro en Barcelona, cinco semanas atrás, sólo una noche –la noche de la visita de Alice al loft- ha sido la que Kate y Rick han pasado separados. Una vez salvado ese escollo y con Castle de vuelta en la 12ª, les ha sido prácticamente imposible mantenerse separados por más de algunas horas. Cuando no el loft, es en el apartamento de ella donde pasan las noches completas para luego partir a trabajar, juntos, como en los mejores tiempos. Se están disfrutando, redescubriéndose, reconquistándose, explorándose con ansias, con placer, con deseos renovados. Maratones de películas, acurrucados en un sillón en noches lluviosas, que terminan con sesiones intensas de caricias y besos y con noches interminables de íntima cercanía; cenas elegantes en los mejores restaurantes… Una mutua reconquista en toda forma que los dos están disfrutando aún más que la primera vez. _Todo es __**casi**__ perfecto_ –se dice a sí misma Kate con una media sonrisa que, en cierto punto, acaba convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido al percatarse de que Rick –como ha sucedido con frecuencia en las últimas semanas- se levanta de su sitio y busca un lugar privado para tomar la llamada telefónica que acaba de entrar a su teléfono móvil.

Y entonces se recuerda Kate porqué es que las cosas son **_casi_** perfectas, en lugar de ser totalmente perfectas. Llevan poco menos de dos meses como pareja otra vez, luego de una eternidad separados, de pasar por pruebas arduas para llegar a la tan ansiada reconciliación y, con todo y eso, sigue habiendo un par de detalles que la tienen inquieta, desconcertada, al límite. Desde que estaban en Barcelona, Kate ha venido detectando conductas misteriosas y reservadas por parte de Rick que, sumadas ahora a la aparición de Alice en la vida de su escritor, la están sacando de quicio. Ya no sabe ni qué pensar. Ella nunca ha sido una mujer insegura ni celosa con sus parejas; siempre ha tenido la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para no preocuparse por la fidelidad de sus enamorados, sin contar con que en todas sus relaciones –antes de Castle- ella se mantenía lo suficiente distanciada emocionalmente como para que la posibilidad de una traición ni siquiera le resultara dolorosa. Pero si su perspectiva de la vida y del amor cambió con la entrada de Rick en su mundo, la realidad es que lo que ha sucedido dentro de ella a partir de que sintió que lo perdía para siempre y, más aún, después de haberlo recuperado, es definitivamente radical. Decir que la detective ya no se reconoce a sí misma en muchos sentidos, sería un eufemismo. Sí, ahora se siente insegura de ella y de sus atributos; de su capacidad de retenerlo; de las ventajas que pueda o no tener sobre sus rivales; de su errores pasados y de sus aspiraciones para el futuro; de lo que sabe y de lo que él no le deja saber. Porque es ya más que obvio que Rick está ocultando algo y, bajo las actuales circunstancias, las cosas ya no son tan fáciles como preguntárselo y salir de dudas. No. Definitivamente ahora todo es mucho más complicado.

Si algo es del conocimiento general es que las consecuencias de una separación son siempre dolorosas y, en algunas ocasiones, nocivas; pero lo que Kate no había considerado antes, es que las cicatrices con las que hay que lidiar luego de una reconciliación, también son una brecha bastante difícil de salvar. Especialmente cuando uno ha sido la causa directa de la ruptura por pura necedad e insensatez. Sin duda alguna, este es el lado oscuro de reanudar una relación.

Siendo muy honesta consigo misma, Kate tiene que reconocer que, desde que volvió con Rick, han sido muchas las ocasiones en las que siente que camina sobre terreno falso; como si tuviera que cuidar los pasos que da porque teme arruinarlo todo como ya lo hizo una vez. La posibilidad de perderlo la aterra y la convierte en la mujer insegura que nunca había sido…hasta que se encontró con Rick, desde luego. Los demonios que se han despertado a partir de su separación y reciente reencuentro, la están atormentando, y quiere suponer que es una etapa transitoria que se va a ir conforme el tiempo pase y la relación se fortalezca; pero mientras tanto, los tragos están siendo amargos. Sobre todo con lo misterioso que está Rick y con el miedo que a ella le produce indagar y desatar otra discusión que no tiene idea en lo que pueda acabar. Después de todo, si alguien merece toda su confianza es Richard Castle, el hombre que le ha brindado lo mejor de sí desde hace más tiempo del que quisiera admitir; quien ha luchado junto a ella en la incansable persecución de justicia; quien la enseñado lo que es amar y entregarse con el alma y sin reservas; el que le dio un significado auténtico a la palabra felicidad y, además, el único hombre que la ha hecho sentir plena y completa. ¿Cómo desconfiar de aquél que no ha hecho sino entregarle su amor y su vida desde hace años, esperando por ella siempre que ha sido necesario y sin pedir nada a cambio? Rick no sólo fue paciente y tenaz para derribar sus muros, sino que ha sido lo suficientemente magnánimo como para concederle el perdón y una nueva oportunidad aun cuando muy posiblemente ella no la merece. Oportunidad misma que no quiere echar a perder bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun y cuando la curiosidad y el miedo la estén matando por dentro.

-Kate, debo salir a ocuparme de algunos asuntos pendientes. –La voz de Rick la devuelve a la realidad esa en la que sus dudas se vuelven sospechas que empiezan a calar hondo-. ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en el loft cuando termines aquí?

-¿Entonces ya no vas a regresar a la comisaría hoy? –Pregunta con sorpresa y decepción evidentes en su tono.

-No lo creo; tengo varias cosas que hacer y apenas me dará tiempo. Pero en la noche cenaremos en casa y te quedarás ahí ¿verdad?

-Sí… claro. Nos vemos en la noche.

Se despide Rick de ella con un beso en la frente y Kate lo ve partir con una mueca de disgusto y ansiedad. Esto no puede seguir así. Necesita sostener una larga conversación con él y lograr que le hable sobre sus actividades fuera de la 12ª. Hay cosas que no le quedan claras, como esas llamadas salidas de la nada y rodeadas de secrecía; y como esas múltiples veladas en las que ella se ha despertado sola en la cama, a mitad de la noche, sólo para encontrarlo en su despacho tecleando furiosamente en su laptop… misma que cierra apresuradamente cuando la ve acercarse. Rick jamás ha sido celoso de su trabajo en lo que a Kate se refiere. Siempre que ella quiere tener adelantos de alguna nueva novela, basta con acercarse a él mientras escribe para poder obtener primicias. En cambio ahora… _¡Oh, Dios!_ El no saber realmente la está volviendo loca. Si el más reciente libro de Derrik Storm tiene poco que salió a la venta, no es muy probable que Rick esté trabajando en una nueva historia ¿o sí? Y si es eso, ¿por qué no quiere compartirla con ella? Y si no es eso, ¿entonces qué hace él cada noche lejos de la cama y pegado a su computadora? Necesita, por su paz mental, poner esas dudas afuera; y no sólo afuera sino en manos del único que puede sacarla de su miseria. Hoy. Hoy pondrán las cartas sobre la mesa…y que Dios la ayude.

* * *

La cena en el loft, junto a Alexis y Rick, ha sido ligera y amena. Kate se siente satisfecha y contenta al observar sus progresos con la muchacha. Realmente esa criatura es algo especial; digna hija de su padre. La nobleza y la buena disposición con las que ha obsequiado a la detective desde aquella noche en que hablaron, son realmente dignas de encomio, y Beckett le agradece en todo lo que vale el indulto que le ha concedido.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la conversación se ha dado, o bien entre Alexis y Rick, o bien entre Alexis y Kate. Poco es lo que han intercambiado de forma directa el escritor y su musa. Para ambos es más que evidente que hay un "elefante blanco" flotando en la habitación, y que necesita ser abordado a la brevedad, antes de que se haga más grande. Bien sabe Rick, con asombrosa claridad, que hay más de una sombra opacando los ánimos de su detective…desde hace varias semanas. Ha esperado, más de una vez, que surjan las inquisiciones e, incluso, los reproches. Mentalmente se ha preparado para hacerle frente al interrogatorio sin filtrar la información clave, la que es necesario mantener oculta en beneficio de las futuras sorpresas que le tiene reservadas; pero la ha visto frenarse, callarse y seguir rumiando a solas las dudas que lentamente se transforman en inseguridades. Y él la ha dejado a su paso, aguardando con paciencia a que llegue hasta ese límite en que se obligue a hablar, a preguntar, a hacer lo que antes no solían: comunicarse. Es un paso riesgoso y, hasta cierto punto, incómodo para los dos, pero indispensable para consolidar una fase nueva en su relación de pareja que les permita plantarse sobre tierra firme. Y esta noche, por lo que ha podido observar en Kate, el momento de hablar otra vez, ha llegado. A punto está de sugerirle que se retiren cuando Alexis interviene:

-Bueno, yo me voy a descansar. La semana fue muy pesada y muero de sueño. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Alexis –responden al mismo tiempo Castle y Beckett.

Se encamina hacia la escales la jovencita cuando de pronto se gira, dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Papá, se me olvidaba… Llamó Alice. Me dijo que no logró contactarte en tu móvil. Sólo quería que te recordara que ya está todo listo para la gala benéfica de la fundación. Mañana a las 9 de la noche te espera en el mismo lugar donde se realizó la última recaudación de fondos.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Alexis sube a su habitación, encerrándose ahí, totalmente ajena a la turbulencia gestándose en la planta baja.

El silencio que precede a la tempestad es siniestro. Se ha acumulado tanta tensión en el ambiente durante la última hora, que habría bastado con un detonante mínimo para desatar la reacción en cadena que se espera entre los dos que se quedaron a solas. La mirada de Kate está perdida en el vacío y Rick casi puede ver como giran los engranajes en la mente de la suspicaz detective, saltando a conclusiones apresuradas y encontrando en el inocente comentario de Alexis todas las presuntas respuestas a las dudas acumuladas. Bajo la superficie fríamente serena de las pupilas castañas, se presiente un mar embravecido, una borrasca anunciada que hará crisis bajo la menos afortunada de las provocaciones. Y Rick lamenta en silencio su estúpido olvido. Simplemente no se acordó, durante todas estas semanas, que Alice estaba organizando el evento para la recaudación de fondos para la fundación que ambos presiden; ella se ofreció amablemente a hacerse cargo de todo para que Castle pudiera atender los proyectos en los que está enfocado a últimas fechas. Al final él sólo tendría que presentarse y asegurarse de que los donativos fueran lo suficientemente jugosos. Y desde luego que él pensó en llevar a Kate como su acompañante, ¿a quién más si no? Pero…lo olvidó. Se le fue eso de la mente entre el tiempo que le dedica a ella como su compañera de trabajo, como su novia, como su amante…y entre el tiempo que ha tenido que dedicar a escribir a marchas forzadas, entre algunos otros pendientes que requieren toda su atención. Y ahora, he aquí las desastrosas consecuencias de su distracción. Todo parece indicar, a los ojos de Kate, que…

-¿No pensabas llevarme contigo a esa gala, Rick? ¿No pensabas ni siquiera decirme que vas a asistir…con ella?

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Lamento muchísimo el retraso en la actualización. Espero haberlas compensado. Gracias siempre por leer y comentar. Un fuerte abrazo,_**

**_Valeria._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, por sus palabras, por su aprecio. Con nada se los podría pagar. Espero disfruten este capítulo. Es intenso pero prometo que luego vendrá la recompensa. Un abrazo.**_

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A.W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL REGRESO**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-¿No pensabas llevarme contigo a esa gala, Rick? ¿No pensabas ni siquiera decirme que vas a asistir…con ella?

Un silencio pesado, denso, asfixiante, se deja caer a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, congestionando el espacio y volviéndolo irrespirable, inhabitable, insoportable. Las palabras siguen haciendo eco en las mentes exaltadas , dispuestas a la batalla campal; pero más allá de las frases interrogadoras, lo que pesa es la carga que lleva cada sílaba, cada pausa, cada entonación envuelta en acusaciones y reproches implícitos que reverberan en la superficie de la mente y de la lengua, peleando a muerte por salir en cada exhalación, volviéndose palabras hirientes que liberen la rabia, la sospecha, los celos y el mordaz temor.

Una busca la mirada, mientras el otro la evade como si de ello dependiera su vida. Pero no hay vía de escape. No ante el acecho despiadado y tenaz de la que se siente ofendida. Pocas –pero muy pocas- veces ha tenido Richard Castle la facultad de mantenerse imperturbable ante la furia de la mujer a la que ama como nunca jamás ha amado a nadie. Lo que nace en él cada vez que ve el hielo escarchando sus pupilas y sus palabras, es como una indescriptible mezcla de aprensión, ansiedad y ganas de mover el cielo, el mar y la tierra con tal de abatir su ira antes de que esta alcance proporciones irreversibles. En este punto, nadie conoce mejor que él los alcances de esa mujer bajo el influjo de la rabia… Y no es algo que esté muy dispuesto a revivir; aunque todo parece indicar que, en este momento, posiblemente nada lo salve enfrentarse a lo que tanto desearía poder evitar.

Consciente de que esquivarla no hará nada más que empeorar la ya de por sí delicada situación, redirige la mirada hasta hacerla coincidir con la que Kate tiene fija en él… Pero lo que encuentra se le clava corazón adentro como la más fina de las dagas. En el trasfondo de esa turbulencia glacial y distante, alcanza a percibir lo único con lo que de verdad nunca ha podido lidiar: un dolor profundo y sordo que cala hondo. Ella está dolida, lastimada, herida… lágrimas firmemente mantenidas a raya, le confieren a esos ojos bellos una languidez que golpea con más fuerza que el más feroz de los desplantes. Es muy breve el instante durante el cual Kate le permite vislumbrar la hondura de su tristeza. Basta un parpadeo para que una gélida expresión se fije en el rostro de rasgos preciosos, cubriendo con hielo la vulnerabilidad, el dolor y el coraje.

Y el amo de las palabras falla por una vez. Las explicaciones que busca, simples como deberían ser, se entremezclan con la preocupación y la urgencia, negándose a tomar forma y consistencia para responder a la pregunta que sigue pendiendo entre los dos como una amenaza latente. Los segundos pasan, haciéndose sentir en toda su relativa lentitud, mientras el silencio empieza a convertirse en la aceptación de la culpa. La decepción se asoma por entre los resquicios verdes de los círculos de color avellana. Se destila como hiel, avivando miedos y exaltando suspicacias…preparando el camino para la tan socorrida huida que parece ser siempre el primer recurso de Katherine Beckett. Hace la detective ademán de ponerse de pie, liberándolo al fin del hechizo de sus ojos, y es entonces cuando Rick reacciona; batalla con su mente para destrabar su capacidad de producir palabras y éstas emergen torpemente, precipitándose, más por evitar el éxodo de la agraviada que por seguir la pauta del razonamiento o la sensatez. Con voz ronca apenas si atina a balbucear:

-Claro que pensaba decírtelo, Kate.

La mueca de desconcierto seguida por la de dolor y traición que transfiguran la cara bonita de su compañera, le hacen rebobinar en su mente lo que acaba de decir, sólo para acabar percatándose de cómo debió sonar a los oídos de ella su atropellada contestación.

-No, no, no –intenta desesperadamente corregir Castle-, no es que pensara decirte que sí voy a ir con ella, Kate… lo que intento decir es que yo…no… Iba a…

Ahora hay confusión, además de las otras emociones, perturbando los ánimos de la atribulada mujer. Es obvio que no va a sacar mucho en claro si este desdichado no logra conectar la lengua con ese brillante cerebro del que –generalmente- suele hacer gala.

-Es mejor que me vaya, Rick –anuncia con voz distante, impersonal y vacía-. No parece que estemos muy efectivos con la comunicación últimamente.

Beckett ahora sí se levanta del lugar que ocupaba y da dos pasos en dirección a la puerta principal cuando, al pasar a un lado de Castle, siente como la mano de él rodea su muñeca, haciendo presión apenas pero dejando clara su intención de detenerla. Ella sólo vuelve la vista hacia donde sus cuerpos se unen, para luego elevarla hasta encontrarse con Rick cara a cara, desbordando desafío y un dejo de indignación con la pura mirada.

Por un minuto permanecen así, midiéndose, calculando posiciones y movimientos. Por la mente de Rick desfilan imágenes que con toda su alma quisiera desterrar, especialmente en este momento tan inoportuno. Una vez más al borde de una crisis; una vez más Kate buscando el escape por la puerta fácil. ¿Es que ese ciclo no se va a terminar nunca? ¿Es que él está condenado a enfrentar perpetuamente el dilema de retenerla o dejarla ir? ¿Es que de verdad algunas cosas nunca cambian? Algo peligrosamente parecido al resentimiento, alimentado por el infalible combustible de viejos y amargos recuerdos, empieza a tomar forma dentro del escritor como un torbellino que se agranda y se fortalece por sí solo. Con la lucidez y la objetividad que, en casos muy esporádicos, puede proveer el enfado cuando neutraliza al amor, Castle se despoja de la culpa y de la necesidad de excusarse, para concentrarse sólo en el desdichado y recurrente patrón que se ha repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de su relación con la tozuda mujer que tiene enfrente. Las cosas se ponen difíciles, ella huye, él la sigue…o la pierde. Las flamas de las heridas añejas se avivan alimentadas por el orgullo y el amor propio maltratado tantas veces… y la perspectiva termina perdiéndose, ensombrecida y distorsionada por espectros que más valdría que se mantuvieran dormidos.

-Claro, Beckett… -El tono es filoso, contenido, preciso-. ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de ti y de mí bajo circunstancias como estas? Tú te vas y yo… o te sigo para conseguir que no me dejes o…

-O me dejas ir sin mover un solo dedo y te dedicas a rehacer tu vida ¿no, Castle? Así de sencilla es nuestra forma de afrontar los problemas.

-Espero estar equivocado y que no se trate de un reproche velado el que implican tus palabras, Kate. Porque sería el colmo que ahora tú me acuses de haber hecho lo único que querías de mí en el momento en que te fuiste a Washington –la réplica surge dura, directa, sin anestesia ni contemplaciones-. Bueno, en ese momento y en muchos otros… sólo que ese fue el único en el que tuve el suficiente valor para no aferrarme.

Esto se está saliendo de control y ambos lo saben. Se los dice a las claras el hecho de que las palabras van y vienen con toda la intención de dar donde más duele. Es como si se hubiera abierto la caja de pandora y, uno por uno, fueran emergiendo todos los reclamos reprimidos, las quejas que nunca se dijeron, los rencores que no se procesaron. El punto de no retorno en esa discusión se cruzó sin que ni uno ni el otro sepa bien cómo o en qué momento. Las cicatrices se abrieron y supuran toda la amargura acumulada, nacida del dolor profundo que causó la ausencia, de los celos enfermos que se forjaron en la distancia, de los miedos monstruosos que carcomieron la mente, despacio y constante, a lo largo de una separación atroz e innecesaria.

-¿Tuviste el valor de dejarme ir? –Un patético intento de carcajada brota de la mujer que desesperadamente trata de protegerse de la aniquilación brutal que las palabras de su amado le están causando-. Nunca en tu vida hiciste lo que yo te pedía y elegiste precisamente ese momento para decidir que no presionarías, que no insistirías, que no lucharías por nosotros aun contra mí misma… Tu sentido de la oportunidad me abruma, Rick.

-Por el amor de Dios, Kate… No sé ni cómo tienes la osadía de descargar en mí una responsabilidad que es exclusivamente tuya. No se trataba de insistir en algo que fuera insustancial o irrelevante; se trataba de nuestro futuro como pareja. De decisiones vitales para nuestra relación. Y tú me dejaste más que claro que no tenía cabida ni en el proceso ni en el resultado… ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Obligarte a seguir conmigo? ¿Correr detrás de ti como un perrito faldero aun contra tu voluntad? ¿Rogarte que me permitieras seguir esperando por ti hasta que decidieras que tenías un lugar para mí en tu vida? ¿Acaso eso era justo par alguno de los dos? ¿Acaso tú quería que yo hiciera otra cosa diferente a la que hice? Si de todas las formas posibles me dejaste bien claro que lo que necesitabas y deseabas era caminar sola…sin mí.

-Sí, Rick –un sollozo se escapa furtivamente de labios de Kate, sacudiéndola hasta los cimientos-. Eso era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba. Que una vez más me presionaras; que traspasaras mis límites; que me obligaras a ver nuestro futuro y nuestra relación a través de tus ojos…como lo habías hecho siempre. Quería que me probaras que aún me amabas; que me deseabas; que realmente querías compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo…por amor. No por miedo a que me fuera de Nueva York o por miedo a que otro hombre me conquistara, sino por mí, por amor a mí.

-Por amor a ti… ¿Eso significa que alguna vez dudaste de mi amor por ti, Kate? ¿Entonces qué otra cosa pudo haberme motivado a quedarme a tu lado cada minuto de los que pasaste de pie sobre una bomba? Dime cómo se le llama a ese deseo feroz de protegerte, de salvarte o de…morir contigo.

-Y entonces ¿dónde quedó ese amor cuando yo me fui, Rick? ¿Dónde quedó el hombre tenaz que pasaba por encima de mis decisiones para defender lo nuestro? Si me querías tanto, ¿por qué simplemente me dejaste salir de tu vida sin dar la pelea? Sin aferrarte a lo nuestro… sin obligarme a entrar en razón y a unir nuestros destinos sin importar ni D.C. ni mi nuevo trabajo ni propia estupidez.

El llanto de Kate es lo único que llena la estancia por un par de minutos. Rick se da la media vuelta y se encamina hacia uno de los ventanales, dándole la espalda, impidiendo así que vea como su cara se contrae de dolor y rabia ante sus palabras. Lejos de apaciguarlo, sus confesiones están logrando el efecto contrario. Se siente exasperado, frustrado, incapaz de comprender los razonamientos absurdos con los que ella debate. Está totalmente indispuesto a asumir ni una sola parte de la culpa entre toda esa maraña que los apartó y los mantuvo así durante meses que parecieron siglos, intentando avanzar cuesta arriba con un sufrimiento silencioso sobre los hombros. No. Se niega a admitir que ese fracaso haya sido parcialmente su responsabilidad. No fue él quien rechazó una propuesta de matrimonio; no fue él quien ocultó una oferta de trabajo que potencialmente afectaba su relación; no fue él quien se besó con alguien más, estando con ella; no fue él quien se largó sin mirar atrás, dejando en el camino un corazón destrozado y un sueño hecho pedazos. No quiere alentar esos recuerdos, ni dejarse llevar por resentimientos a los que jamás ha querido someterse. Él no es así. La perdonó de corazón en el momento mismo en que decidió que se darían otra oportunidad. Concedió la absolución, pero el olvido… el olvido es otra cosa. El pasado no se borra con sólo fuerza de voluntad…por más que él quisiera que así fuera.

-Pues parece que, una vez más, no fui capaz de hacer lo que esperabas de mí, Beckett –responde al sentir la presencia de Kate a sus espaldas, a escaso pasos de donde está parado-. Aun y cuando, por una vez, pensé que estaba concediéndote lo que realmente querías.

-¿En qué universo estar sin ti puede ser lo que yo realmente quiero, Rick? –Pregunta entre sollozos ahogados que intenta contener-. Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso.

-¡Con un demonio, Kate! –Voltea, alzando la voz y dejando claro que ha perdido la batalla contra la mesura y la prudencia-. Es que para estar contigo es necesario adivinarte y leerte los pensamientos, además de cumplirte hasta los deseos que no expresas. Me rechazaste; te negaste a casarte conmigo; me dejaste fuera de tus decisiones y tus planes… ¿Hasta dónde tengo que pasar por encima de mi dignidad y de mi orgullo para demostrarte que te amo?

-Te dije que no me quería comprometer contigo bajo esas circunstancias tan…apremiantes; pero no te dije que no te amaba ni que no te quería conmigo, Rick –le responde entre lágrimas que fluyen, corroyendo por dentro y por fuera a su paso-. ¡Yo no quería perderte!

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste ir tú a mí?

-Por imbécil. Por orgullosa. Por necia. Porque pensé que…

-¿Que qué, Kate? –Pregunta con tono amenazador-. Dime que fue lo que pensaste…

-Que realmente no me amabas lo suficiente. Que estarías mejor sin mí y mis eternas complicaciones…

-Dudaste de mi amor al final de cuentas –responde con una profunda amargura impregnando cada palabra-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Probablemente porque creer eso era lo más conveniente en esa época en la que no tuviste reparos en contemplar otras opciones…

Los sollozos de Kate se paran en seco por obra y gracia del enojo que siente levantarse y tomar ímpetu de entre los escombros del pesar. Las posibles implicaciones de ese desafortunado e impulsivo comentario ruedan a velocidades límites por la mente de Kate quien, secándose las lágrimas furiosamente con el dorso de la mano derecha, se yergue como impulsada por la poca dignidad que ese encarnizado intercambio le está dejando. Supo que Rick sintió celos de Erick Vaughn desde el momento en que los tres estuvieron en el mismo espacio; Castle se lo expresó sin ambages durante el desarrollo de ese maldito caso en el que ella se vio forzada a "cuidar" muy de cerca al célebre millonario. Se suponía que habían hablado al respecto y que lo habían dejado atrás… Pero es evidente que estaba equivocada al respecto. Entre el cúmulo de basura escondida hábilmente bajo la alfombra, parece que ese es uno de los remanentes del pasado que sigue causando ruido. Este es un reproche que no se esperaba, aun y cuando la presión y la rabia estén sacando lo peor de cada uno. Muy doloroso ha de ser ese punto en los recuerdos de Rick para que emerja por encima de su eterna caballerosidad y sentido de la consideración. Sin embargo, nada justifica esa ofensa implícita, y ella no está dispuesta a tolerarla, ni bajo estas ni bajo ninguna circunstancia. Clava en él su mirada altiva, hinchada de orgullo y dignidad, dolida con la fuerza de la ofensa pero dispuesta al ataque brutal como la única defensa.

Y él… él se achica ante las consecuencias de su imprudencia, de su osadía, de su estupidez mayúscula que, por un momento, le nubló la visión. Pero con ese instante ha bastado para poner en jaque la minúscula posibilidad que existía de salvar esta caótica situación. Si alguna mínima oportunidad había de llegar a buen puerto al final de la tormenta, ahora… ahora ya no está tan seguro. Fue un golpe bajo, impropio totalmente del hombre que él es y del amor que le profesa a Kate, aun con todos los fallos de uno y otro. Si en este momento ella decide castigarlo con su silencio y su partida, bien empleado se lo tiene luego de semejante desliz. Sus inseguridades retoñaron, abonadas por remembranzas hirientes y confesiones perturbadoras… Todo aquello en lo que trató de descargar culpa o de encontrar explicación para la ausencia de Kate, ha resurgido en esta penosa discusión con renovada fuerza. Ahora la ve luchar por controlar el temblor de sus puños cerrados, por cesar el llanto, ahogándolo con dosis concentradas de indignación y rabia. El pobre hombre se pasa la mano por el cabello en señal de abatimiento, intentando ganar valor y tiempo en espera de lo que ve venir.

-Ni siquiera voy a dignificar tu absurdo comentario con una respuesta –el mensaje es diáfano, sereno, frío-. No voy a dejar caer sobre mí ni la sombra de una sospecha. Sólo quiero dejarte claro que si realmente mi propósito hubiera sido contemplar otras opciones, tal y como lo que acabas de decir, desde entonces habría estado en otro lugar y con otra persona en lugar de seguir esperando, día tras día, un milagro que te devolviera a mis brazos. Habría hallado consuelo en alguien más en vez de haber vuelto a Nueva York a la primera oportunidad, y de haberme parado frente a tu puerta en más de diez ocasiones sin encontrar nunca el valor de llamar por miedo a encontrarme con que me habías reemplazado. Cosa que, desde luego, intentaste hacer con todas tus fuerzas… o lo intentas aun, visto lo visto.

Cada una de las últimas frases cae sobre Richard Castle con el peso aplastante de una pesada losa que lo priva de oxígeno y lo aniquila despacio. La lastimó, la ofendió quizá irremediablemente. La tiene a punto de marcharse y siente que el mundo se le cae encima de sólo pensar que eso pueda suceder. Y como si esa realidad por sí sola no fuera suficiente, está también la última confesión. La que lo ha descolocado y cimbrado hasta la última fibra. Ella intentó buscarlo. Realmente fue hasta el loft una y muchas veces, tratando de recuperarlo. Pensar que estuvieron tan cerca de haber podido terminar antes con aquel suplicio al que se sometieron por necios, por cobardes, por orgullosos. Cada uno esperando que el otro diera el paso…casi que desde el momento mismo en que rompieron. Si tan solo hubieran hablado, discutido, peleado incluso…lo que fuera necesario para poder comunicarse, para vaciar en el otro todo lo que guardaban dentro y que, al final de cuentas, les permitiera emerger limpios uno hacia los brazos del otro. Justo como debiera sudecer ahora.

Y entonces la revelación llega. Si, en efecto, algo ahora si han hecho es desnudar su alma, sus debilidades, sus miedos, sus incertidumbres. Quizá la manera no ha sido la más fácil de digerir, pero eso no importa. Si logran pasar por encima de la forma y quedarse con el fondo de lo que acaban de vivir, entonces esto no será otra cosa que un paso más hacia su tan ansiada consolidación como la pareja real e indestructible que nunca antes consiguieron ser. Sólo tiene que hacérselo ver a ella; lograr que perdone su malhadado comentario y…su olvido y… Y una vez que se reenfoca en la dolorida expresión en el rostro de su musa, entiende que quizá no va a ser tan fácil como él desesperadamente quisiera. El malentendido que dio origen a todo ese desastre aún persiste; y ahora, luego de tanto ir y venir con acusaciones y reproches, parece misión imposible poder convencer a su musa de que no es Alice a quien él quiere a su lado, ni en esa fiesta, ni en su vida.

-Kate, no –da un paso hacia ella, titubeante, temblándole la voz y el pulso-. No digas eso, por favor. Yo no he buscado reemplazarte y ya te lo he dicho antes. Ella… Alice es sólo una buena amiga y compañera pero nada más. Créeme.

-Claro –ya no hay enfado, ni lágrimas, ni ardor en su tono; sólo desencanto y un profundo cansancio-. Una amiga. Una compañera. Tan buena que prefieres su compañía a la mía en el evento de mañana en la noche.

-No, Kate. No es así, te lo aseguro –cierra la distancia que los separa pero ella sólo se mueve hacia atrás en el momento en que lo siente demasiado cerca-. Se ha entendido mal el mensaje de Alice a través de Alexis. En ningún momento ha estado en mis planes asistir a esa gala con nadie más que no seas tú, Kate. Si no te había dicho nada es porque olvidé por completo el evento. He estado distraído…ocupado.

-Tienes razón –un fuego nuevo empieza arder en las pupilas claras de la detective y su voz retoma el ímpetu-. Has estado ocupado y distraído, Castle. Y, ya que lo mencionas, me encantaría que me digas la razón de tanta actividad, de tanto secreto, de tanto misterio.

Oh, Dios. Esto no hace sino empeorar. Rick pensó que la vaga explicación sobre el asunto de la gala benéfica bastaría para calmar los ánimos de su compañera y que sentaría las bases para una conversación más tranquila que los encaminaría hacia la reconciliación, pero… debió saberlo mejor. Se trata de Katherine Beckett, una de las más notable detectives de la ciudad de Nueva York. Su trabajo es detectar, sospechar, indagar. Tendría que ser muy ingenuo para esperar que sus extrañas conductas de las recientes semanas no iban a despertar en ella fundadas sospechas. No cree Rick que haya forma, en este momento, de desviar la atención de Kate hacia el hecho de que irán juntos a una fiesta mañana. No luego de la atmósfera densa que ha quedado luego de poner fuera todos sus demonios y de que hayan salido a flote preguntas que no puede contestar. Al menos no todavía. No, definitivamente esto no va a terminar bien. Pero tiene que intentarlo.

-Es… bueno… -Esta es una de esas veces, piensa Castle, en las que mejor debería guardar silencio-. Yo… Sólo son cosas de la editorial y de las exigencias de Gina, ya sabes cómo es esto.

Kate hace ademán de desdén con la mano, indicándole sin hablar que no se moleste en dar explicaciones que no se cree ni él. Se siente exhausta, drenada emocionalmente, indiferente a los intentos tan pobres que el hombre que tanto ama está haciendo por ponerle fin a la que ha sido una de las peleas más severas que han sostenido nunca. Si de sus pobres explicaciones dependiera la supervivencia de su relación, es obvio que ya no tendrían mucho por qué luchar. Prefiere ya no escuchar más ni preguntar más. No en este momento en el que lo único que quiere es meterse debajo de las cobijas y llorar hasta quedar extenuada y limpia por dentro. Mañana será otro día… y de verdad espera que sea mejor que hoy. El impulso, como siempre, es poner entre los dos toda la distancia física que sea posible; esa es la conducta esperada en ella, pero esta vez no lo hará. No saldrá corriendo, dejándolo solo. No. Esta vez dormirán bajo el mismo techo, en la espera de que la luz de la mañana aclare el panorama. Y así se lo hace saber.

-No me digas nada más. No es necesario. Tú tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras sin darme explicaciones –lo dice más como para convencerse a sí misma que a él-. Olvida que te lo he preguntado. Ya no quiero discutir más… necesito dormir. Mañana, más tranquilos los dos, veremos cómo resolvemos todo este desastre.

-Está bien. Respeto tu decisión. –Desde luego que no está conforme pero, por el momento, este trato es más de lo que podría esperar y prefiere tomarlo-. Pero te quedarás aquí, ¿verdad? Es tarde y…

-Sí. –Interrumpe ella sus divagaciones, y no le pasa inadvertida la cara de sorpresa de Rick ante su respuesta-. Me quedaré en la recámara de huéspedes. Necesitamos un poco de…espacio los dos, por ahora. ¿Está bien?

Rick asiente con la cabeza sin atreverse ya ni a pronunciar palabra, atónito como está con la inaudita decisión de ella. No se va a ir; estará ahí, en su casa, con él. Definitivamente es más de lo que podría pedir. Puede que queden rescoldos del enojo en ella y restos de desasosiego en él, pero lo único cierto es que hay una buena cuota de remordimiento en ambos y otro tanto de deseos de encontrar un punto de encuentro en medio del polvo levantado. Por el momento, con eso tendrá que bastar para dejar una puerta abierta en espera de un mañana más luminoso. Aún queda un camino largo por recorrer, pero mientras sea juntos, pueden con lo que sea.

-Claro que está bien, Kate –le asegura conciliadoramente-. Esta es tu casa y lo sabes. Y no quiero que te vayas. Mañana veremos las cosas con más claridad. Por ahora, quédate tú en mi recámara y yo subo a la de invitados… Todas las cosas que necesitas están ahí.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Castle.

-Hasta mañana, Kate.

La ve cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de sí mientras él se dispone a subir la escalera e intentar dormir. Duda que lo pueda conseguir, pero al menos tiene la tranquilidad de que ella sigue ahí, en ese cuarto que espera pronto sea oficialmente de los dos; en esa cama de la que espera no vuelva a irse nunca.

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto con la reconciliación. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Val.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar tanto; espero me perdonen y me permitan desagraviarlas con este capítulo largo de reconciliación. **_

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

Han pasado ya casi dos horas –a juzgar por lo que indican los números en el reloj de la mesilla de noche- desde que se despidió de su Kate luego de la memorable discusión que sostuvieron y, a pesar de lo feroz de la confrontación y del tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces, Rick no ha podido pegar un ojo ni puede borrar ese atisbo de sonrisa de su rostro mientras contempla el techo con despreocupación y abandono. Piensa –y con razón- que cualquiera que lo viera con esa expresión luego de lo ocurrido con su novia, pensaría que está rematadamente loco. Y quizá sí lo está un poco, pero en esta ocasión es más por cordura que por locura que se siente extrañamente optimista y esperanzado incluso.

No recuerda una sola vez en la que una pelea con Katherine Beckett le haya producido algo ni remotamente cercano a la satisfacción; más bien todo lo contrario. Desde siempre, los enfrentamientos con esa mujer fascinante y enloquecedora le han dejado no otra cosa que resabios de amargura, altas dosis de frustración y, en el fondo, un temor latente a perderla definitivamente. Sus temperamentos son tan intensos que cada vez que chocan, los pronósticos son reservados. Cuando ha corrido con suerte, lo más a lo que ha llegado, luego de una discusión con ella, es a experimentar la sensación de que, por mala que haya sido, les fue de ayuda y que era un mal necesario, pero jamás nunca le había dejado como resultado alivio o seguridad.

Hoy, sin embargo, a pesar de que en ciertos puntos muy álgidos era como si un monstruo de mil cabeza se levantara entre ellos y los amenazara con partirles el corazón en dos, Rick se siente liberado, descansado, sorprendido en más de un sentido y, por extraño que parezca, seguro del rumbo al que se dirigen con paso firme en cuanto a su relación. La borrasca fue intensa y atemorizante; dolorosa como cualquier batalla emocional en la que se desnudan involuntariamente los sentimientos más escondidos y emergen los resentimientos y temores mejor guardados, pero le queda más que claro que eso es precisamente parte de lo mucho que se ha logrado esta noche. Nada de lo que se dijeron debe lamentarse. Son cosas que evidentemente debían haberse puesto afuera desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que guardadas no hacían sino un daño terrible y, probablemente, progresivo. Los resentimientos mutuos por los mutuos errores, así como los sentimientos más frágiles e íntimos, no son algo que deba sellarse a piedra y lodo dentro del corazón… eso de ninguna manera. Ahí reprimidos son más potencialmente destructivos que puestos afuera para trabajar en ellos. Ahora cada uno sabe la justa medida de las inseguridades y miedos del otro; conocen a fondo las implicaciones de los actos y omisiones de un pasado en el que lo que faltó fue precisamente hablar y confesar, pasando por encima de orgullos y dudas. Después de hoy, saben ambos sobre qué terreno pisan con respecto al otro porque, aún y cuando las revelaciones se hayan dado como parte de un vaivén de golpes y contragolpes, también es cierto que debatieron y rebatieron con la intención de defenderse de las acusaciones, y en ese proceso, vertieron verdades que, recordándolas con la cabeza fría y el espíritu sereno, son un bálsamo reparador para las heridas antiguas que sus errores dejaron en los dos.

Rick ya ni siquiera es capaz de sentir un solo chispazo de rabia o de dolor por los recuerdos que afloraron a lo largo de la discusión. Uno por uno cayeron hechos trizas, aplastados por los dos sucesos que, bajo su punto de vista, cambiaron el rumbo de su relación esa noche y para siempre. Primero, la confesión de Kate respecto a las muchas veces que fue a buscarlo a lo largo de los meses en que estuvieron separados. El miedo la detuvo y finalmente tuvo que ser el destino el que metiera su mano para que se diera ese reencuentro, pero lo trascendente de esa revelación es que ella lo intentó…no una, sino _más de diez veces_. El "hubiera" no existe, pero cómo reconforta a Rick el hecho de saber que ella jamás se dio por vencida y que, quien sabe, quizá lo habría seguido intentando de no haberse encontrado en Barcelona y, eventualmente, se habría atrevido a llamar a su puerta para intentar reconstruir ese amor que los une y que nunca desapareció en ninguno de los dos. Esa certeza que le dio ella al dejarle saber sobre sus fallidos intentos, tiene para Rick el efecto de una restauración completa e instantánea, además de constituir un consuelo enorme ante lo que él, durante mucho tiempo, juzgó como su propia debilidad. Ya no se siente menos por haber estado a punto de llegar hasta el apartamento de Kate en Washington para suplicarle que lo dejara entrar en su vida otra vez. Ese momento de máxima vulnerabilidad -cuando sucumbió ante su melancolía e infinito amor por ella, y estuvo a un segundo de romper la promesa hecha a Kate y a sí mismo de respetar su decisión y dejarla ir- por mucho tiempo fue como una sombra con forma de fracaso y fragilidad extrema con la que le costaba lidiar en sus peores días. Y ahora, el saber –por boca de la propia Kate- que ese impulso de ir a buscarla era exactamente lo que ella se dedicó a esperar y a anhelar desde el momento en que se hizo consciente de su error, a él le brinda alivio, le cura hasta las heridas más profundas de su alma, lo calma y borra de una sola pasada meses enteros de reproches auto infligidos y –ahora lo sabe- infundados. Esos reclamos inesperados y a destiempo por parte de Kate no dejan de tener un sabor agridulce, desde luego. Una parte de Rick –muy minúscula- se rebela ante la insensatez y complejidad de esa mujer que les negó a ambos la felicidad, rechazándolo y después esperando que él no la dejara salir de su vida. Cuando recuerda el fuego en sus ojos y su voz al reconvenirlo por haberla dejado ir, casi que quisiera agarrarla, sacudirla y… y comérsela a besos hasta que ese ceño fruncido desapareciera de su bello rostro juntos con el dolor y la rabia; porque, por otro lado, se siente tan feliz de saber que si se marchó nunca fue por falta de amor a él, que no le queda espacio para albergar nada más que los sentimientos inspirados por quien fue, es y será el amor de su vida, aun con sus contradicciones y caprichos.

Y el segundo gran motivo por el que lo ocurrido esa noche no representa para él sino una victoria, a pesar de los pesares es que Kate sigue ahí, en el loft, con todo y que se dijeron arrastrados por el coraje. Ese es el mayor símbolo de esperanza y de certidumbre. Ni en sueños habría esperado nunca Rick que ella pudiera permanecer bajo el mismo techo que él ni siquiera un minuto más del necesario después de un pleito así. En más de un momento a lo largo de la conversación, él estuvo seguro de que la vería salir corriendo rumbo a su guarida para encerrarse en sí misma, dejándolo fuera, como tantas veces. Si por mucho menos de lo que se dijeron hoy, ella llegó a huir en el pasado, forzándolo a recorrer caminos espinosos hasta encontrar el que había de llevarlo de regreso hasta su corazón, él casi habría jurado que, dada la magnitud del encontronazo de hoy, las posibilidades de volver a verla en las siguientes semanas, eran prácticamente nulas. Pero ese misterio -en proceso perpetuo de ser resuelto- llamado Katherine Beckett, develó una capa más, sorprendiéndolo muy gratamente. Saberla a unos cuantos metros, dispuesta –como ella misma dijo- a reconsiderar las cosas bajo la luz del día por llegar, lo llena de euforia y de un amor tan inmenso que se siente incapaz de contenerlo. A grado tal que en este momento, en medio de la noche, lo único que anhela es salvar la distancia que los separa y envolverla en sus brazos para no soltarla nunca más; ofrecerle todas las explicaciones y disculpas que hagan falta hasta que se evapore el último vestigio de sus lágrimas y reemplazarlas con las sonrisas y suspiros que él se encargará de arrancarle aun contra su voluntad.

Con el paso de los segundos, la idea de ir hacia ella va arraigándose y volviéndose más y más atractiva…hasta que un leve detalle lo aterriza de golpe. De momento no tiene más que disculpas para ofrecerle; en cuanto al resto de los cuestionamientos de Kate, además de la tan sencilla como verídica explicación respecto a su imperdonable descuido al olvidar que la gala benéfica es este sábado, lo demás no es tan fácil de responder; de hecho es imposible satisfacer plenamente la curiosidad de la detective sin revelar demasiado sobre los planes que tiene en marcha y de los cuales ella no debe enterarse todavía. Sí, definitivamente ese va a ser un punto con el que tendrá que ser muy hábil para poderlo evadir y obtener el perdón de Kate y la correspondiente y añorada reconciliación. Pero tiene que intentarlo…y cuanto antes, mejor. Hace las cobijas a un lado y deja la cama, determinado a no esperar hasta que el sol salga para volver a ella con toda la intención de no soltarla nunca. Lo más probable es que esté dormida, pero él sabe cómo hacer que valga la pena despertarla de madrugada. Más de una vez se han reconciliado de esa forma y estando ella menos dispuesta; algo le dice hoy que no opondrá demasiada resistencia a sus intentos de derretir las capas de hielo antes de volver a hablar de lo que haya quedado pendiente. Es jugar sucio y lo sabe, pero es un juego que ambos han jugado y del que no suelen arrepentirse. Con eso en mente se encamina hasta la puerta y abandona la habitación de huéspedes, dispuesto a sacar toda la ventaja posible de que Kate esté en su casa.

* * *

Le arden los ojos de tanto llorar. Pero se lo merece. Eso es lo que piensa Kate con la dureza que la caracteriza al auto criticarse. Hunde –una vez más- la cara en la almohada…esa que pertenece a Rick, que huele a él y que despierta un sinfín de recuerdos almacenados de manera indeleble en su memoria. Ya no está muy segura de que haya sido una buena idea haber aceptado quedarse en la habitación de él en lugar de la de invitados. No es la primera noche que pasa ahí desde que volvieron de Barcelona; pero sí es la primera vez que duerme en ese espacio sin él y, lo que es peor, estando peleados. Por un lado, ha sido un enorme consuelo el simple hecho de estar ahí, donde todo le recuerda a él, donde todo sabe a él, donde todo guarda su esencia; eso le da la seguridad y calma que tan desesperadamente necesita. Pero, por otro lado, es un tormento lidiar con esa cama que sin su dueño parece tan enorme, tan vacía, tan sola. No fue Kate capaz de dormir en su lado; insensiblemente fue removiéndose hasta ocupar el espacio que, noche a noche, es él quien llena con su cuerpo cálido, firme, ávido siempre de ella…y del que durante tanto tiempo tuvo que prescindir. Los recuerdos de esas interminables noches solitarias, desesperantes, cargadas de remordimientos, son los que hacen brotar lágrimas nuevas, silenciosas y gruesas. El miedo irracional a –por su propia estupidez- vivir de nuevo ese infierno, es lo que la ha mantenido en un estado de vigilia y llanto durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se despidió de Rick y lo vio partir escaleras arriba.

Si así ha sido su noche estando ahí, en el loft, a sólo unos pasos de donde él se encuentra, no quiere pensar en lo que habría sido de ella si hubiera cedido al desgraciado impulso de salir huyendo –por pura inercia- como es su maldita costumbre. Casi puede jurar que la ansiedad de estar lejos de él, habiendo dejado las cosas como las dejaron, habría acabado forzándola a abandonar su propio apartamento en medio de la noche sólo para volver al lado del único hombre que ha sido capaz de robarle el sueño, la calma y el corazón, sin que ella quiera recuperarlos.

Más de una vez, desde que retomaron su relación, se ha dicho a sí misma que no logra reconocerse; entre poco y nada queda ya de lo que fue algún día… de la mujer que fue lo bastante necia y tonta como para permitirse perder a quien más ha amado. Las marcas dejadas en su alma durante esa eternidad en la que se sumió en el tormento de no tenerlo y de temer, minuto a minuto, que la pérdida fuera definitiva, son tan hondas, que se abren y escuecen a la menor provocación. El resultado de la ausencia de Rick en su vida, es un miedo que no entiende de razones y al que no puede controlar una vez que se apodera de ella; aunque a estas alturas, casi que quisiera que ese mismo miedo se hubiera hecho presente a buen tiempo para impedirle dejarse arrastrar por los celos y la rabia que la llevaron hasta la dolorosa confrontación que sostuvo con Rick y que ahora no tiene idea de cómo la va a arreglar. En este punto ya no sabe si siente más confundida o arrepentida o dolorida, después de todo lo que se dijeron al calor de la pelea.

Las cosas se les fueron de las manos y acabaron develándose emociones que no está tan segura si debieron salir a la superficie. Una parte de ella siente alivio tras haberse descargado de mucho de lo que llevaba encima y que no se atrevía a poner en palabras por ese miedo a perderlo que la paraliza desde que se reencontró con Rick. Y es ese mismo miedo el que ahora la está torturando además de la incertidumbre de no saber cómo se habrá tomado él sus confesiones. -_Como mínimo debe estar juzgándome loca _–se recrimina mentalmente al recordar la sarta de incoherencias que fueron sus pensamientos desde hace casi dos años, cuando se dio cuenta de su error y hasta hace dos meses que lo volvió a tener a su lado. Se pone en el lugar de Rick y se pregunta –cediendo a sus inseguridades- cómo es posible que él pueda seguir amándola –o cómo pudo haberla empezado a amar alguna vez, para empezar- después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar; y después de que todavía ha tenido el descaro de repartirlo con una culpa que no le corresponde. No deja de reprocharse Kate el haber tenido el desatino de reclamarle que no la haya ido a buscar después de que ella le rompió el corazón sin contemplación alguna. Se siente tan tonta, tan egoísta, tan absurda…tan poco merecedora de él, de su eterno amor sin condiciones, de la segunda oportunidad que generosamente le brindó y que ella parece estar empeñada en echar por la borda.

Se da una vuelta más en la cama, desencajada, ansiosa, desesperada. Lamenta tanto lo ocurrido; lo extraña…y, encima de todo, sigue con más preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza. Su idea inicial era buscar una conversación tranquila y abierta con Rick mediante la cual ella pudiera aclarar sus dudas sobre los misteriosos comportamientos que él está teniendo últimamente; pero claro que, gracias a sus celos y a la desafortunada reacción que le provocaron, las posibilidades de haber obtenido la verdad con métodos probados como efectivos, se fueron al demonio, dejándoles en su lugar una discusión de proporciones épicas en la que el pasado y los recuerdos tristes sacaron lo peor de cada uno, poniéndolos a caminar al borde del abismo. Y al final de cuentas, sigue sin saber que se trae Rick entre manos; sigue sin saber bien a bien qué fue lo que pasó con esa invitación a la gala benéfica que, dicho sea de paso, aún no le ha sido extendida de manera oficial ni coherente; y, lo peor, ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta en dónde está parada con respecto a su recién recuperada relación con él.

A buena hora se percata de que eso es lo único que realmente le importa en esos momentos: tener la absoluta seguridad de que no lo va a perder por un arranque nacido de los celos y del miedo a perderlo. Confía en él y en su amor por ella; en la lealtad de la que siempre le ha dado sobradas muestras; en el deseo firme de hacerla feliz, de que recuperen el tiempo perdido y las oportunidades desperdiciadas. Con los ánimos fríos, sabe con certeza que Rick no la cambiaría por Alice ni por nadie y que, si algo le oculta, es porque tiene una buena razón para hacerlo…aunque le cueste entenderlo cuando los celos y las inseguridades le nublan la razón. Todo tiene una explicación y un motivo; Rick es todo lo que siempre ha deseado y mucho más… ¿Qué le costaba dejarlo hablar y concederle el beneficio de la duda en vez de lastimarlo y ofenderlo con reproches absurdos y acusaciones carentes de sentido? _¡Dios bendito!_ Una vez más se pregunta qué es lo que ha hecho y cómo va a resolverlo…si es que puede hacerlo.

Siente subir las aguas otra vez y corta sus lágrimas de tajo, diciéndose que no es así como va a arreglar las cosas. Lo único –como siempre- que puede hacerla sentir bien es él; su presencia, su voz, sus palabras que infaliblemente saben ser las necesarias para devolverle la calma; necesita sus abrazos, sus besos, su amor que él vierte en ella de una y mil formas. Y entonces la espera hasta el amanecer parece una penitencia inadmisible. No cree poder soportar así el resto de la noche…no sin él a su lado, envolviéndola en su amparo y consuelo. No. No esperará ni un minuto más. Va a buscarlo, a despertarlo, a hablarle, a escucharlo y rogarle, si es preciso, que acepte sus disculpas y se den una oportunidad más.

Abandona la cama y, sin darse tiempo a pensarlo, se encamina hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola de un tirón, sólo para encontrarse de frente precisamente con el objeto de sus deseos y causa de sus desvelos.

-Rick…

-Kate…

Pronuncian sus nombres al mismo tiempo; enlazando sus miradas y diciéndose con ellas todo lo que, por ahora, necesitan saber. El alivio los cubre como una ola, al percatarse ambos de que sus pensamientos –una vez más- recorrieron los mismos derroteros, aun sin estar juntos. Han ido uno en busca del otro y se han encontrado a mitad del camino, con las mismas intenciones y las mismas ganas de sumergirse en el perdón y en el olvido; de esperar juntos el mañana enredados entre sábanas y entre los brazos ávidos que brindarán cobijo y refugio después de la tempestad. No hay necesidad de más palabras cuando el silencio se carga casi de inmediato con el deseo que arde entre ellos como una llama que jamás se extingue. Habrá tiempo para lo demás mañana…por ahora, son sólo ellos dos, la pasión que brilla en sus ojos como fuego fatuo y el magnetismo que atrae sus cuerpos y sus espíritus, llevándolos hacia la unión tan deseada como inevitable.

* * *

Los cuerpos desnudos ruedan por la cama, enredados entre sábanas suaves que entorpecen las caricias urgentes, ansiosas, ávidas de poseer, de marcar, de reclamar como propio cada tramo de la piel y del alma. No saben ni cómo consiguieron llegar desde la puerta de la habitación hasta su destino final…hasta el sitio que, por esa noche, representa una tregua, un respiro, un oasis de abandono sin memoria ni temores. Los besos son hambrientos y salvajes, sin rastros de ternura o mesura; sólo prevalece el deseo fiero e irrestricto de poseer, de proclamar derechos, desechando en el camino los celos, los miedos, las incertidumbres. Esta vez la piel es marcada con uñas y dientes en vez de la ser seducida aterciopeladamente con las siempre bondadosas yemas de esos dedos nobles. Las respiraciones se entrecortan con gemidos que emergen cuando el placer cruza la línea con el dolor de la desesperada espera por alcanzar un paraíso al que sólo pueden acceder a través de su conjunción perfecta. El nombre de uno y otra brota entre jadeos sonoros con los que se libera un deseo que, por hoy, va más allá del puro amor y la melancolía acumulada en el lapso de los 120 minutos que permanecieron separados, pensándose mutuamente. Sin darse descanso en la pelea por el control, roban tanto placer como el que dan, privilegiando la pasión como el lenguaje que ha de servir de antesala para la conversación que se deben pero que habrá de esperar hasta que se calme el ímpetu de sus cuerpos. Ambos necesitan la seguridad de saberse poseedores, dueños únicos y absolutos; necesitan probarse que hay una conexión inquebrantable que nadie más puede proveerles y que invariablemente los hará, incluso bajo la peor de las circunstancia, volver a donde pertenecen.

Tras minutos intensos de lucha por el dominio, él gana y ella cede, sumisa y dispuesta; sometida y consciente de que, en ese terreno, la derrota representa el más glorioso de los triunfos. Yace bajo el cuerpo masculino que se le presenta en toda su magnificencia. La prueba palpable de su virilidad se yergue esplendorosamente aun estando aprisionada contra el vientre de ella que palpita de deseo y anticipación, mientras él, con sus manos, explora su piel palmo a palmo, enardeciéndola, excitándola, encendiéndola con caricias audaces que se emparejan con palabras ardientes emitidas en susurros exclusivos para sus oídos. Pero no es sólo en palabras en lo que el experimentado amante emplea su boca experta y osada. Las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo de Kate, cantan al ritmo que esos labios les marcan cada vez que las recorren sin piedad ni descanso, llevándola al límite, arrancándole súplicas en las que le tiembla hasta el nombre, acelerándole el pulso y descomponiéndole el compás con el que su corazón late.

El tiempo se detiene y no saben si son minutos o siglos los que se suceden bajo el mágico influjo de las caricias que se tornan más atrevidas conforme el deseo se vuelve más insoportable. Ya no es posible saber dónde termina uno y empieza la otra. La fricción de piel contra piel produce tal efecto que la mente cede sus funciones al instinto puro que los mueve al unísono rumbo a la culminación que se acerca y por la que ya difícilmente pueden esperar. Y cuando ya no pueden más, cuando la llegada se vuelve más importante que disfrutar del placentero camino, el clímax es alcanzado entre embestidas potentes, gritos ahogados, besos que acallan las apasionadas palabras de apremio, y caricias íntimas que estimulan los puntos críticos en la búsqueda del tan deseado desenlace… Mismo que llega sin retraso ni apuro, sumiéndolos en un estado de éxtasis compartido que los pierde del mundo pero los reencuentra a solas, de la mano, volando rumbo a la dimensión única donde todo es perfecto y donde las probabilidades de vencer a la adversidad rebasan por mucho a las de cualquier posible separación.

Durante ese instante de gloria, el universo desaparece por completo bajo la fuerza aplastante de la única verdad sobre la que cimentan sus vidas: el amor que guardan uno hacia el otro y la determinación inquebrantable de mantenerse juntos, contra viento y marea…siempre.

* * *

La salida del sol los sorprende besándose con infinita ternura, aun desnudos y envueltos entre las sábanas y el calor del cuerpo que tienen a un lado. A cada beso le sigue el otro, largo, lánguido, dulce como el amor que se profesan. Pareciera que no llenan; que la necesidad de prolongar el contacto entre ellos no se sacia con nada. Tras el primer encuentro de su reconciliación, salvaje y apasionado, llegaron dos más a lo largo de la madrugada. Uno, lento, tierno, sereno… El otro, ingenioso y juguetón bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha que tomaron juntos. Luego volvieron a caer en la cama y es ahí donde los encuentran las primeras horas de la mañana, compartiendo besos y caricias que no tiene más intención que la de demostrarse con hechos lo que las palabras todavía no han dicho. Están cansados, saciados, satisfechos y felices… intentando hallar el momento y la forma de abordar lo impostergable sin romper esa burbuja privada en la que han estado envueltos la mayor parte del tiempo desde que se reencontraron.

En una de esas pausas inducidas por la necesidad de respirar, es Rick quien, consciente de que quizá éste es precisamente el mejor momento para entrar a terreno resbaladizo por la puerta segura que les ofrece la buena disposición en que ambos se encuentran, decide dar inicio a la reconciliación que se deben y que debe ir más allá del encuentro en la cama.

-Kate –empieza, tentativo, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad y cierto dejo de vacilación.

-Dime… -Le sostiene la mirada, haciéndole saber así que sabe a dónde va y que tiene toda su atención.

-Necesito confesarte algo.

La siente tensarse mientras precaución y alerta se dibujan en las pupilas de miel.

-Es respecto al tiempo que estuviste en Washington –continúa sin esperar respuesta para no darle tiempo a acrecentar sus miedos-. Kate, yo… Las cosas no son como piensas ¿sabes? En ningún momento fue fácil dejarte partir tal como tú supones…

-Rick, yo no…

-Shhh –la interrumpe poniéndole dos dedos suavemente sobre los labios-. Déjame terminar, por favor. Tú sabes que siempre has sido mi punto más débil junto con mi hija, Kate. Puedes imaginarte que me mantuve fuerte, estoico, sereno, viéndote partir sin mover un dedo, pero no fue así… Después de todo y como tú dijiste ¿cuándo he hecho lo que tú me pides?

-Nunca lo habías hecho –interviene Kate, tan distraída por la intensidad azul de la mirada de Rick, que no se percata hacia donde la lleva con sus palabras-, pero entonces sí que lo lograste. No llamaste, no escribiste, no me buscaste. Si tan sólo supieras cuantas veces al día revisaba mi teléfono en espera de noticias tuyas, Rick. Si supieras las muchas veces que, al escuchar movimiento en el corredor de mi piso, contuve la respiración en espera de que llamaran a mi puerta y fueras tú a quien me encontrara al abrir. Al principio, conociéndote como te conozco, una parte de mí estaba segura de que el día menos esperado aparecerías en mi apartamento y…

Algo en la expresión de Rick la hace frenar en seco y revisar sus palabras; sale de la ensoñación de su recuerdo para leer con ojo experto el rostro de su compañero que le dice, en ese momento, más que cualquier revelación a grito abierto.

-Lo hiciste ¿verdad, Rick? –Un sollozo se forma de entre la certeza de esa aseveración y la inmediata comprensión de lo que hubiera podido ser y no fue-. Lo que estás tratando de decirme es que, en algún momento sí fuiste a buscarme a Washington…

Lágrimas tardías e indeseadas le nublen la vista y le encogen la voz hasta impedirle seguir hablando. Sabe bien que, a estas alturas, no tiene razón para llorar ni lamentarse por lo que ya pasó –o no pasó-. El "hubiera" no existe y carece de sentido sufrir con atraso por lo que pudo ser y no fue; pero no le es posible dejar de condolerse de sí misma cada vez que su memoria traicionera la remonta a esa época negra en la que cada minuto del día llevaba implícita la penosa carga del arrepentimiento, de la nostalgia, de un pesar que no por silencioso lastimaba menos. Cada jornada se hacía interminable y no había extenuación que anestesiara el dolor; ni siquiera podía atenerse a las horas de añorado abandono que debía procurarle el sueño, porque aun ahí la perseguían sus remordimientos y el deseo ferviente de recuperar lo perdido. Por mucho tiempo la ha acompañado ese sentimiento entremezclado de decepción, enojo y tristeza –injustificados, desde luego- porque él nunca la buscó. Una sensación de abandono y olvido más allá de la razón, ha estado presente durante todo este tiempo sin que ella lograra desterrarla a pesar de saberse injusta. Y de pronto, el saber que estaba equivocada, que no la olvidó, ni la abandonó, ni buscó dejarla atrás así, de buenas a primeras, le significa un alivio tal que es casi como si las cicatrices desaparecieran y como si el espectro de ese hueco negro que estuvo abierto en su pecho durante la separación, se esfumara, haciéndola sentir realmente completa por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Sí, Kate. Sí fui a buscarte –le responde Rick mientras le enjuga las lágrimas con la mano y le besa la sien-. Por favor no llores que se me parte el corazón al verte así. Habían pasado seis semanas desde que tu partida y yo estaba en uno de esos puntos que crucé mil veces en los que ya no podía más por más que me empeñara en fingir que seguía adelante. Me parecía tan absurdo todo lo que estábamos viviendo, Kate… Sólo quería verte, abrazarte y sentir que todo podía estar bien otra vez. Estaba solo aquí, en casa. Tras mucho debatir conmigo mismo, hice una maleta y me fui al aeropuerto dispuesto a salir en el primer vuelo que encontrara disponible. Llegué a D.C. a la media noche, desembarqué y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la terminal aérea, el miedo me paralizó. Otro rechazo tuyo era lo único que podía quebrarme más de lo que ya estaba. Si te negabas a darme otra oportunidad, ahora sí ya no habría nada a que aferrarme… así que decidí quedarme con la posibilidad y aprender a vivir sólo con eso. Tú me habías dicho que tu trabajo absorbería todo tu tiempo; que necesitabas espacio para establecer tu vida allá. Pensé que si yo me imponía y no respetaba tus necesidades, tenía casi asegurado tu enojo y tu rechazo. Así que decidí que, por una vez, seguiría tus indicaciones y que quizá con eso, algún día, volverías a mí…

-Soy una imbécil –le Kate dice entre sollozos-. Sé que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Rick, pero, por favor, perdóname. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerte sentir cuanto te necesitaba, cuanta falta me hacía tu presencia, tu perdón, tu apoyo… Si supieras lo arrepentida que estaba y lo desolada y perdida que me sentía sin ti a mi lado. Ni el resto de mi vida me va a alcanzar para compensarte por todo el dolor que te causé, mi amor. Pero lo que sí quiero que tengas bien claro es que en el pecado llevé la penitencia. De verdad, lo siento. Y más lamento saber que hubo una oportunidad más que perdimos…por mi culpa.

-Kate –la besa en los labios brevemente pero con infinito amor-, quedamos en que el pasado ya se quedó atrás y no podemos movernos hacia adelante si seguimos enganchados en él. Las cosas pasan por algo y pasan cuando tienen que pasar. Cuando algo está destinado a suceder, llega aun cuando no se busque, tal y como nos ha pasado a nosotros. Si te estoy confesando esto es porque no quiero que vuelva a atormentarte la idea de que yo te dejé partir así, sin más. Eso nunca, cariño. Y me parece bien que anoche hayamos puesto fuera todos los residuos del pasado que nos estaban haciendo ruido, pero una vez aclarados, te ruego que, por nuestro bien, los dejemos ir.

-Tienes razón –responde, enjugándose las lágrimas y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de él, buscando el confort y la seguridad que le brinda el saberlo otra vez a su lado-. Lo vamos a dejar ir; pero yo también quiero que entiendas que lo de Vaughn no fue, en ningún momento, falta de amor por ti. Ni por instante dudé del amor que te tengo… Más bien dudé de mi propia capacidad para hacerte ver lo que quería para nosotros, Rick. Se me juntó el estúpido incidente del video juego, la presencia de ese playboy que intentó sembrar dudas con palabras insidiosas que ni siquiera le debí permitir que pronunciara, y la oferta del trabajo con las fuerzas federales. Me deslumbré, esa es la verdad. No encontraba la forma de preguntarme por mi lugar en tu vida y, para variar, tomé la salida "fácil" que acabó siendo la más difícil: salir corriendo y refugiarme en mi trabajo. Me equivoqué y lo lamento profundamente…pero te juro que no correspondí a ese beso con Vaughn; y no lo hice por la simple y sencilla razón de que en ningún momento me sentí ni mínimamente atraída por él. Te lo juro, Rick.

-Y yo te creo, Kate –le susurra con suavidad mientras le coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-. Te ruego disculpes la estúpida insinuación que hice anoche de que tú estabas interesada en él. Mis celos hablaron por mí y me arrepiento porque ni por un segundo he puesto nunca en tela de juicio tu lealtad.

-Disculpa aceptada. –Le asegura antes de sellar con un beso profundo y prolongado las disculpas recíprocas.

-Kate –aborda Rick el siguiente punto al terminar el beso y antes de que las necesidades físicas se interpongan en el camino de esa conversación tan necesaria. Necesito que me creas que olvidé por completo que la gala benéfica es hoy. Te doy mi palabra de que nunca se me pasó por la mente ir con nadie más que no fueras tú. Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo y supuse que tenía algunas semanas más por delante antes del evento; y tan no lo tenía en mente que por eso no te mencioné que si aceptabas acompañarme. Porque si vas a acompañarme ¿verdad?

Una mirada de esas que deberían estar patentadas con la marca de "Beckett está tratando de intimidarme" le deja ver claro y conciso que ésa no es precisamente la mejor manera de extender una invitación a una dama, menos aun después de los problemas recientes, ocasionados por el descuido del caballero. Por lo que Rick se apresura a enmendar el desliz.

-Señorita Beckett, ¿me concedería usted el honor de ser mi pareja en la fiesta de esta noche? Por favor…

-Mmm… Debería habérmelo dicho antes, señor Castle, de modo que me diera usted un poco más de tiempo para considerar su invitación –le responde con pretendida seriedad a la que traiciona el brillo travieso de su mirada-. Pero, dado que si no voy con usted, lo estaría dejando a merced de…de cualquiera que tenga la intención de ganar su afecto, haré una excepción y aceptaré ser su acompañante.

-Gracias, señorita –le responde en el mismo tono pícaro, cayendo con alivio y facilidad en la conocida y confortable zona del coqueteo y las bromas en la que se desenvuelven tan bien-. Le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir y que voy a compensarla por su magnanimidad, así como por la protección que me brinda contra las depredadoras que pueda yo encontrarme en esa reunión.

-Mmm… ¿Estás seguro, Castle? Si yo fuera tú, no diría tanto. Puedo tomarte la palabra y te aseguro que mis servicios pueden ser muy caros. –La inequívoca nota de seducción en el tono y en la insinuación bastan para ponerles a hervir la sangre de nuevo sin necesidad de más-. Y creo que sí te los voy a cobrar… después de la fiesta, claro.

-No se podrá decir de mí que escatimo en lo que vale la pena y mucho menos que no pago mis deudas. De modo que, no sé qué te parece si pago una parte por adelantado…

No acaba de decir Rick la frase cuando, sin saber ni cómo, ya la tiene encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, haciendo alarde de su envidiable anatomía a la luz del sol naciente, y moviéndose provocadora; plenamente satisfecha ante la forma inmediata y espontánea con la que el cuerpo de su amado responde ante el sensual ataque. Un sonido gutural e ininteligible sale de la garganta de Rick y parece que con eso basta para que Kate entre en acción, dispuesta como lo está a darle los buenos días.

Con la poca capacidad de pensamiento que le queda a Rick en ese momento, se pregunta cómo es que el resto de las preguntas de Kate parecen haber quedado en el olvido; duda que así sea –esa mujer no descansa hasta encontrar respuestas-, pero agradece que le esté dando un poco más de tiempo antes de atacar de nuevo. Su plan se pone en marcha esta noche y, poco a poco, Kate irá develando los misterios. Por ahora, sólo hay un misterio que están más que dispuestos a desentrañar juntos: el enigma de sus cuerpos fundidos en un solo por obra de un amor contra el que nada puede.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Gracias siempre por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Abrazos.**_

_**Valeria.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Una vez más, perdón por la demora. Gracias infinitas por el enorme apoyo que ha recibido esta historia. ¿Ansiosos por el estreno de la octava temporada dentro de 8 días? Yo también...mucho.**_

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y ABC.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Todo había ido también; el día había sido prácticamente perfecto –desde la madrugada, de hecho- hasta ahora. Al parecer era demasiado bueno como para permanecer así, piensa Kate mientras su mirada se mantiene fija en la pareja que se desliza fluidamente sobre la pista de baile que zumba con la energía de los entusiastas asistentes a la gala benéfica que no puede calificarse sino como un rotundo éxito. Richard Castle, con toda la gracia y gallardía de la que suele hacer alarde -aun sin proponérselo- en cada uno de los eventos públicos en los que él es el centro de atención, gira sobre la duela, sosteniendo en sus brazos ni más ni menos que a la que es, junto con él, anfitriona de la recepción, Alice Talbot. No se necesita ni siquiera prestar demasiada atención para percatarse de lo inofensivo del contacto entre ambos bailarines. Hay una prudente distancia entre el torso de una y el del otro; la mano derecha de Rick descansa respetuosamente a la altura de la espalda media de la dama, mientras que con la izquierda sostiene la de ella en el aire, al más puro y tradicional estilo de dos personas que comparten una pieza de baile como parte de un inevitable protocolo. Y –para el ojo entrenado- está más que claro que Rick se empeña en mantener el contacto bajo esos términos…por el bien de Kate, ni más ni menos.

Sin embargo, el momento no es agradable para la detective. Y es ridículo…en realidad lo es. Kate Beckett nunca había sido una mujer celosa. Jamás. Siempre fue lo bastante segura de sí misma como para no preocuparse en lo absoluto de si su pareja en turno volteaba a ver a alguien más; ni siquiera si bailaba con alguien más o hablaba con alguna otra mujer. Siempre había sido muy consciente de sus propios atributos, por lo que no temía a la competencia. Y tampoco había antes amado lo suficientemente a alguien como para temer perderlo en brazos de otra persona. Pero a partir de que Richard Castle irrumpió en su vida y empezó a abrirse camino hacia su corazón, la nefasta emoción de los celos dejó de ser un fantasma lejano para convertirse en una presencia mucho más constante de lo que Kate quisiera. No tuvo que pasar ni siquiera mucho tiempo de conocer al escritor para que la musa empezara a sentirse mortificada por una molestia a la que, si bien tardó en encontrarle identidad, ha tenido que acostumbrarse a lo largo de los últimos años porque no la ha abandonado aun después de que pasaron de ser amigos a ser algo más.

Durante aquella etapa en la que ambos se empeñaron con tesón en negar lo que sentían uno por el otro, lidiar con los celos fue especialmente duro; ninguno tenía derecho a marcar territorio, ni disposición a aceptar lo mucho que dolía y molestaba la presencia de terceras personas en la vida de cada uno. Una vez que la relación se dio pero con la necesidad de mantenerla en secreto, desde luego que hubo celos también; había inseguridades, miedos, incertidumbre y, por supuesto, rabia ante las insinuaciones de algún otro u otra que quisiera interponerse. Aparecieron incluso –recuerda Kate- sensaciones poco gratas ante el simple hecho de recordar a todas sus predecesoras en la vida de Castle. Recién que se hicieron novios, fue complicado para ella lidiar con los espectros de todas las mujeres que pasaron por la vida de Rick –cosa que, antes de él, tampoco había sido nunca un problema-. Y bueno… ahora que retoman su romance, luego de casi dos años de una separación tan dolorosa como absurda, librar la batalla con sus inseguridades y celos está costándole mucho más trabajo del que ella quisiera. Se recuerda una vez más, con desgano, que las huellas dejadas por aquel error que les costó ese tortuoso distanciamiento no son fáciles de borrar ni de manejar. Es innegable que todo lo ocurrido trajo sus consecuencias, y que éstas no se desvanecen por el simple hecho de volver a estar juntos, aun y cuando el amor siga tan presente como antes e incluso más que antes. La dificultad de este reencuentro no reside nada más en la realidad contundente de que Rick se sobrepuso a su ausencia -aunque no sin oponer resistencia- y que finalmente estaba resignado y dispuesto a superar lo ocurrido con ella, intentando rehacer su vida al lado de alguien más; está, además, la cuestión de que en Kate misma se alteraron significativamente ciertos mecanismos emocionales, como resultado de haberlo sacado de su vida por su propia necedad.

Hay un temor, apenas perceptible, como telón de fondo permanente en su interacción con él… Y eso la descoloca en más ocasiones de las que quisiera. Kate no logra entender con precisión a qué le teme; de dónde nace esa falta de seguridad que le hace sombra al sueño realizado de su reencuentro con el hombre que ama; cuál es el origen de ese malestar inevitable que se apodera de ella cada vez que, por la razón que sea, la presencia de Alice Talbot vuelve a hacerse manifiesta en la vida de Rick. No es desconfianza hacia Castle; no es miedo de lo que él pueda sentir por esa mujer; no es que haya una rivalidad siquiera entre ella y esa preciosidad que ahora gira por sobre la pista en brazos de Rick; no se trata de nada de eso, pero entonces ¿qué es lo que duele, lo que molesta, lo que preocupa? Tras algunos breves instantes de centrarse en esa pregunta, la respuesta brota de su mente ágil. Es el hecho de sentir que no pisa terreno sólido…al menos no todo lo sólido que ella quisiera. No es Alice en sí la que representa una amenaza; es la falta de un compromiso, de la promesa expresa de un futuro sin fecha de caducidad, de los juramentos que pondrán nuevamente ante ella cada una de las posibilidades que, en un momento de monumental estupidez, dejó ir. Se trata, a final de cuentas, de ese sentimiento vago e incómodo de que todo es frágil y efímero, de que todo constituye una amenaza mientras Kate no recupere plenamente todo aquello que alguna vez le perteneció.

Bueno, al menos ya no tiene que quebrarse la cabeza intentando descifrar las causas de sus tribulaciones. Al menos ahora ya sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que le molesta y que no es Alice precisamente, sino la incertidumbre que ella representa junto con la infinidad de potenciales causas de separación que para Kate existen mientras no consiga volver al punto en el que alguna vez estuvo y aún más allá.

Un tanto abrumada de recorrer esos derroteros sombríos por los que rodaron sus pensamientos, Kate decide que es buen momento para visitar el tocador y recomponerse un poco antes de volver a la mesa con la esperanza de que, para entonces, ya Rick esté libre de sus deberes y ella pueda acapararlo por completo. Por lo que se levanta, se disculpa con Martha y Alexis, quienes siguen enganchadas en una conversación a la que Kate no prestó atención, y se encamina hacia su objetivo.

* * *

Tras retocar su maquillaje e intentar ganar tiempo contemplando algún punto perdido en el reflejo del espejo enorme del solitario baño, Kate decide que ya ha serenado lo suficiente su ánimo como para regresar en búsqueda de su novio sin que su expresión delate su temporal desasosiego. Se dirige hacia la puerta con paso decidido cuando, al abrirla para salir, se encuentra frente a frente con quien apenas unos minutos atrás bailaba con el hombre que le roba los suspiros: Alice.

-Detective Beckett…

-Señorita Talbot…

En los bellísimos rostros de ambas mujeres se dibujan un par de expresiones como rasgo en común: una sonrisa forzada que no alcanza a llegarles a los ojos, y una mirada inescrutable en la que lo único que alcanza a distinguirse vagamente es un velado desafío que en vano intentan disimular con mundana cortesía. Es obvio que, en al menos en una de las dos, el deseo evidente es el de marcharse de inmediato, dando así por terminado un desafortunado encuentro que hubiera preferido evitar. De hecho, Kate hace intento de avanzar para salir por el espacio que queda libre dentro del marco de la puerta. Pero Alice da un paso hacia un lado, bloqueándole el paso e indicándole con su lenguaje corporal que no está entre sus planes dejarla ir sin cruzar con ella algunas palabras. Kate yergue la cabeza y su mirada se endurece ante lo que casi considera una osadía; por su mente pasa la muy atractiva idea de empujar el obstáculo y retirarse a como dé lugar de un enfrentamiento que no le apetece en lo más mínimo; pero, por otro lado, no va a ser ella quien rehúya de una confrontación con la mujer que, según ella, no pierde las esperanzas de alcanzar algún día ese sueño que Kate no piensa soltar hasta volverlo realidad. De modo que se detiene en su impulso y se dispone a esperar que su presunta adversaria haga el primer movimiento.

-Detective, quizá éste no sea el lugar ni el momento más adecuado pero ya que dudo que haya otra oportunidad, prefiero aprovechar ésta para decirle algunas cosas.

-Estoy a sus órdenes –el tono es frío, distante y cortante; el mismo que usa con los testigos a los que interroga y con los que intenta, a toda costa, mantener distancia.

-Creo que demás está decir que de lo que se trata es de Rick –la voz es suave y la mirada es cautelosa, pero es la determinación que se percibe en el tono la que no deja lugar a dudas sobre la dirección de esa conversación.

Y Kate siente que sus defensas suben, altas y sólidas; que algo fiero y posesivo se despierta en su interior ante la sola mención de quien ella considera suyo y de nadie más que suyo. Las palabras salen afiladas como dagas una vez que consigue encontrar el suficiente auto control para responder sin delatar la tormenta que empieza a gestarse por dentro.

-¿Qué se supone que usted deba decirme a mí respecto a Rick, Alice?

-Lo dije y lo repito, definitivamente no es el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento…ni mucho menos la mejor ocasión para sostener una plática de esta naturaleza con usted, detective, pero ya que estamos aquí, le ruego que me escuche sin prejuicios ni predisposiciones, por difícil que eso parezca, tratándose de quien se trata. Concédame el beneficio de la duda, Kate; puede que esto sea incómodo, pero le aseguro que al final valdrá la pena.

-La escucho. Dígame.

Kate lucha alternamente contra dos fuertes impulsos; por un lado, está peleando contra el instinto primitivo de gritar, de proclamar, de marcar territorio y de defender lo que es suyo con uñas, dientes y lo que haga falta; por el otro lado, lucha contra el deseo de salir corriendo antes de exhibirse como la mujer insegura y vacilante en que la ha convertido la larga ausencia de Richard Castle en su vida. Ninguna de las dos opciones es factible por el momento, por lo que no le queda más que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad, callar, escuchar y…aguantar el vendaval de emociones no precisamente muy positivas que esa mujer le despierta con su sola presencia. No tiene ni idea de qué es lo que Alice pueda querer decirle respecto a Rick, pero la curiosidad pasa a último lugar entre todo lo demás que ese desafortunado encuentro le inspira. De modo que toma aire y se dispone a capear el temporal tanta dignidad como pueda rescatar intacta.

-No creo que tenga caso andarse por las ramas con una persona como usted, Kate. Estoy segura de que a estas alturas no le es ningún secreto lo que yo siento por Rick, ¿verdad?

Kate siente que se le retuercen dolorosamente las entrañas antes esas palabras. Una cosa es que sospechara la clase de sentimientos que Rick inspira en su amiga, y otra muy diferente –y bastante más molesta- es escuchar de boca de ella, directo y sin ambages, su declaración de amor por ese hombre al que Kate ahora mismo quisiera sacar de ahí para llevárselo lo más lejos posible de su enamorada. No atina a pronunciar palabra. Nada parece ser lo políticamente adecuado ante semejantes circunstancias. Su silencio exhorta a su interlocutora a seguir aunque, aparentemente, con un poco menos de seguridad que antes.

-Yo amo a Rick, Kate; prácticamente desde que lo conocí empecé a albergar por él sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Él es…bueno, no creo yo que tenga que decirle a usted precisamente lo que Rick es y lo que vale. Me limitaré a decirle que es un hombre que merece todo lo mejor que la vida pueda darle. Es extraordinario y tiene la incomparable capacidad de volver extraordinaria la vida de las personas a las que ama. Porque poca gente en este mundo sabe entregarse como él. Eso yo lo sé bien aunque, desafortunadamente, lo haya atestiguado desde afuera…sin ser yo la depositaria de ese amor.

Vuelve a hacer una pausa Alice, no en espera que Kate le responda, sino para tragarse el nudo que se le forma en la garganta al pensar en todo lo que pudo ser y no fue. Cierra los párpados, respira hondo para reenfocarse, y continúa.

-No voy a negar que fue duro verlo sufrir durante meses y meses, intentando ocultarlo para no preocupar a su familia, desahogándose cuando ya le era imposible contenerse… todo por la mujer que le rompió el corazón. Al mismo tiempo fue un privilegio poder ser el hombro en el que lloraba, el oído sobre el que vertía su dolor y su melancolía. Y fue un alivio inmenso ir viendo como recuperaba, poco a poco, la alegría, el entusiasmo, las ganas de volver a vivir realmente. Pero tampoco puedo negar que verlo regresar a la fuente de sus desdichas -y de sus mayores dichas- fue un golpe seco para mí, Kate…muy duro. Tanto, que aún sigo intentando hacer las paces con esa realidad que me lastima. Porque perderlo me duele a pesar de que realmente nunca lo tuve...no como yo hubiera querido. Y eso es parte de lo que quiero que quede bien claro, detective. Rick, aun con el corazón deshecho y sin ninguna esperanza de recuperar a quien él llama "el amor de su vida", nunca dejó de amarla; nunca me ofreció a mí nada más que una amistad cálida y sincera en la que ambos nos refugiamos. Justa o injustamente, pero él no fue capaz de faltarle a sus propios sentimientos; se fue fiel a sí mismo y, por lo tanto, a usted. Y aunque ignoro como haya sido ese rompimiento visto desde el otro lado, lo que sí quiero atreverme a pedirle es que, por favor, no vuelva a lastimarlo de esa forma. No estoy segura de que Rick pueda soportarlo…pero sí lo estoy de que él no se lo merece. Rick la ama, Kate; más de lo que yo pensé que fuera posible amar a alguien. Es un hombre noble, capaz de perdonar y de olvidar; y sé de buena fuente que él está dispuesto a bajarle el cielo si usted lo desea…sólo tiene que hacerle saber lo que quiere y Rick lo pondrá a sus pies. Y ni siquiera es mucho lo que espera en retribución. De modo que el pago justo por ese invaluable regalo que la vida le ofrece por segunda vez, sería un amor incondicional y la promesa de no volver a hacerlo pedazos con su ausencia. Yo, para su tranquilidad, me haré a un lado ahora que él ya no me necesita…pero sólo le ruego a cambio que lo ame y cuide de ese corazón que nunca ha dejado de ser suyo. ¿Podemos hacer ese compromiso usted y yo, Kate?

Kate suelta de un solo golpe el aire que ni sabía que había estado reteniendo a lo largo del certero discurso de Alice. Su mirada hace mucho que abandonó el rostro de la magnífica oradora, para desviarse hacia cualquier otro punto que le permitiera disimular el tumulto de emociones que han amenazado con asfixiarla casi desde que la otra mujer empezó a hablar. Su postura no se ha relajado ni por un segundo; sus hombros están rígidos y la espalda recta, erguida bajo una coraza de dignidad y orgullo tras los que guarda celosamente los sentimientos que se le revuelven en lo más profundo de su corazón: dolor por el dolor causado; remordimiento por los daños y, por paradójico que sea, alivio…un enorme alivio al saberse la poseedora indiscutible del amor de su único amor. Las reacciones que esa mujer le inspira le causan conflicto, y ésa no es una sensación fácil de digerir; porque aunque sus palabras fueron lo equivalente a verter chorros de vinagre sobre heridas aun frescas, también es cierto que esas mismas palabras le apaciguaron –con pasmosa efectividad y de una vez por todas- los miedos y las inseguridades que ella no había sido capaz de controlar por sí misma. Quisiera poder replicar con seguridad e indignación; le gustaría poder rebatir y ponerse al nivel de su oponente; quisiera encontrar argumentos medianamente válidos para defenderse… pero no es posible. No hay nada que pueda decir en su defensa. No ante una extraña que para Rick no lo es en absoluto. No sin quebrarse y sin recurrir a confesiones que no están hechas para caer en otros oídos que no sean los de él. Por lo que se decide a pisar sólo terreno seguro, limitándose a responder breve pero firme antes de que las aguas suban lo suficiente como para ahogarle la voz y la presencia de ánimo que le queda.

-Puedo hacerle esa promesa sin necesidad de nada a cambio, Alice. Ya le he robado a Rick bastante alegría como para privarlo también de quien ha sido y es una amiga muy querida para él. Tienen, usted y él, mi palabra de que mientras de mi voluntad dependa, su corazón está seguro entre mis manos. Y le agradezco infinitamente el cariño que le tiene y la conversación que hemos tenido hoy. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

* * *

Kate camina a paso rápido con rumbo al salón desde donde las notas de otra exquisita melodía siguen escapando. Se siente… bueno, realmente es muy difícil definir cómo se siente. Se requeriría más de un adjetivo para describir su estado de ánimo. Pero sería muy útil la palabra "admiración" para empezar a encontrarle sentido al tumulto de emociones enmarañadas entre el nudo que le ahoga la garganta. "Tranquilidad" sería otro buen término para atribuírselo en este momento. Por un instante se pregunta cómo pudo dudar de la calidad humana de Alice y del hecho de que ella tomaría cualquier curso de acción que garantice el bienestar y la felicidad de Rick; después de todo, la vida no podría ser tan injusta como para enviar a una mujer egoísta o mezquina como ángel guardián de Rick después de que Kate se encargó de romperle el corazón. Era de esperarse que, por pura justicia divina, llegara a la vida del escritor una mujer valiosa…justo como la que llegó y que, ahora mismo, acaba de ofrecer hacerse a un lado con el solo propósito de dejar de crear interferencia entre Rick y la mujer que él ama.

Una minúscula parte de Kate –muy minúscula- se alegra de que Alice haya aparecido en la vida de Rick para ayudarlo a salir de ese pozo oscuro en el que ella se encargó de hundirlo al dejarlo por el dichoso trabajo en Washington… pero la realidad es que otra parte de ella –y ésta sí definitivamente no es minúscula- le agradece al cielo, al universo o quien le deba el favor, el hecho de que los haya reunido en el momento justo; le dan escalofríos sólo de pensar lo que hubiera podido pasar si el destino –sí, ese mismo cuya existencia ella solía negar con tanta convicción- se hubiera tardado un poquito más en fraguar su reencuentro en Europa. Sabe de cierto que ya estaba ella muy cerca de ceder, armarse de valor a como diera lugar y buscarlo así muriera de miedo en el intento. Las vacaciones en España no fueron sino un respiro que decidió tomarse antes de lanzarse al agua para intentar rescatar los restos del naufragio. De modo que se le crispan los nervios al percatarse de que, de no haberse encontrado con Rick en Barcelona, el riesgo de encontrarlo en una relación con Alice una vez que se decidiera a buscarlo, era muy alto.

Sigue avanzando ya con pasos más bien lentos en dirección a su mesa; pero en medio de sus cavilaciones, su visión periférica registra uno de los amplios portales que dan acceso a la terraza aledaña al salón, y entonces, casi sin pensarlo, desvía su curso, dirigiéndose a la salida con la intención de tomar el aire que siente le hace tanta falta. Sale a la solitaria explanada, sintiendo el aire fresco como un bálsamo para su mente febril; se apoya con sus manos en la balaustrada de mármol mientras su mirada se disuelve en la inmensidad y la calma de la noche estrellada. Necesita despejar su mente, aclarar sus pensamientos que quedaron hechos una maraña tras las palabras de Alice y, sobretodo, recomponer su ánimo y su expresión antes de reencontrarse con Rick. Presiente que son inútiles las medidas precautorias, pues su compañero la conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que algo pasa a pesar de que ella se enmascare con su expresión neutral. De hecho –piensa la detective- en estos momentos él ya debe haberla echado de menos y ha de estar buscándola ansiosamente; por lo que más le vale respirar hondo, poner su hervidero de emociones bajo la superficie, y darse prisa en volver a donde la espera la razón de sus ansiedades. Sin embargo, en el momento justo en que se dispone Kate a dar la media vuelta para emprender el camino hacia el salón, es Rick quien –dejando en evidencia una vez más esa sintonía infalible en la que suelen trabajar sus mentes- aparece a escasos metros, dirigiéndose hacia ella con una mezcla rara de consternación y alivio en su rostro. Kate se detiene, dejándolo llegar hasta donde está; le parece que ese lugar es más privado para conversar que el atestado y ruidoso salón. Una vez frente a frente es Rick quien, tal como era de esperarse, da rienda suelta a su preocupación.

-Kate… ¿todo bien? –Le pregunta justo antes de envolverla en sus brazos y besarla en la boca con infinita ternura, con reverencia casi-.

El beso es largo, sediento, depositario de emociones encontradas e intensas por parte de los dos. En Kate hay algo así como desesperación, anhelo, gratitud, nostalgia. En Rick hay alivio, intriga, aprensión y una sensación que quiere parecerse al temor. Cuando separan al fin los labios, sus frentes permanecen unidas, descansando una contra la otra en un gesto íntimo que irradia complicidad y una comprensión mutua más allá de lo concebible. Rick le tiene la cintura rodeada con sus brazos cálidos y firmes, mientras los de ella se acunan en su pecho, buscando abrigo y seguridad. Guardan silencio por lo que parece una eternidad, intentando prolongar el instante de magia, de dicha perfecta…antes de deshacerlo con palabras. Finalmente es Kate quien –entre susurros- rompe el silencio, respondiendo a la pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

-Todo bien. Sólo…fui al tocador y… –hace una pausa incómoda que no pasa percibida para el que la escucha atentamente-. Y de regreso a la mesa decidí tomar aire fresco. No sabía si ya estabas desocupado.

-Kate… -hay un casi imperceptible tono de advertencia en la emisión de voz-. ¿Pasa algo?

Kate tiene la cara escondida en el cuello masculino. Es acogedor ese escondite; el calor y el aroma que se desprenden del cuerpo de Rick son demasiado enajenantes como para evadir la tentación de perderse en ese hechizo y olvidar todo lo demás. Pero, se recuerda Kate con no poca reticencia, evadir no resuelve nada; ocultar no obra a favor…al contrario, sólo acaba por empeorar las cosas. Rick sabe que algo pasa con ella, Kate sabe que él lo sabe, y la conversación que sostuvo con Alice no es algo intrascendente que pueda ni deba reservarse; mucho menos cuando de lo que ahora se trata es de no cometer los errores del pasado. Aquí hay confesiones que hacer y más vale apurar el mal trago.

-Sí…y no. –Su voz emerge trémula, insegura. Y Rick delicadamente la fuerza a erguir la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos-. Es sólo que… Rick, no voy a mentirte. Fue un tanto…incómodo verte bailando con Alice.

Baja la mirada mientras que un rubor tenue se extiende por sus mejillas; al diablo con la conversación con Alice, al menos por el momento; hay cosas más urgentes de qué ocuparse. Rick vuelve a hundirla en su abrazo al tiempo que en su mirada clara hay condescendencia, comprensión y, por extraño que parezca, un atisbo de satisfacción. Es evidente que esperaba esa reacción en ella; no pasó por su mente otra cosa mientras bailaba con Alice, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada de Kate sobre ellos. Pero lo que no estaba muy seguro de esperar es que ella se lo confesara abiertamente y sin necesidad de coacción por su parte. Otro importante avance en el nuevo camino –piensa el escritor mientras la mese entre sus brazos-. Luego de unos segundos, Kate vuelve a alzar la mirada hacia él y continúa.

-No son celos, Rick. Te lo prometo. Confío en ti y en mí y en nuestra relación. Es… en realidad… es miedo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, cariño? –Su mirada es tierna, compasiva; con su mano le acaricia la línea de la mandíbula, deleitándose en la tersura de su piel rosada, e instándola así a que responda sin temor.

-De… -Kate suspira, cierra los ojos que siente llenarse de agua, y una lágrima solitaria se escapa como prueba de las emociones salvajes que se arremolinan en el alma de esa mujer que al fin se decidió a ser vulnerable ante el hombre más importante de su vida-. De no llegar a conseguir todo lo que anhelo y aún no tengo… De estar demasiado lejos de todo aquello que estuve a punto de tener y dejé ir.

Se sostienen la mirada por un instante que parece eterno. La intención de cada uno de escrutar lo que se esconde en los ojos del otro, se deja ver entre el cúmulo de emociones que se asoman por esas que dicen que son las ventanas del alma. En lo más profundo de ellos, surge diáfana la seguridad de que se adivinan… de que, más allá de las palabras, existe una comprensión que desafía a las leyes naturales. No habría necesidad de hablar para conocer los deseos, los propósitos, las esperanzas, los sueños. Sin embargo, el acuerdo es ponerle voz a lo que antes solía aprisionarse entre el silencio y el secreto; entre la omisión y la presunción. El acuerdo tácito es que aunque él sepa lo que ella quiere y ella sepa que él lo sabe, Kate tiene que darle forma y sonido a lo que tanto anhela…y con eso basta para que le sea concedido. Pero por simple que parezca la premisa, llevarla a cabo implica la ruptura de paradigmas muy arraigados en ella; implica quebrar el orgullo, rasgar el miedo, dejar la zona cómoda y segura en la que se refugia siempre. Y eso es a lo que Rick siente que necesita orillarla. Porque hay perdón, hay olvido, hay promesas y la disposición a devolverle en bandeja de plata el cielo que despreció alguna vez…pero siempre y cuando quede probado que los errores del pasado se quedaron justo ahí, en un pasado que ninguno de los dos desea que se repita. De modo que el autor guarda silencio y espera; es ahora o nunca; es la prueba de fuego.

-Rick, yo necesito… -las palabras tiemblan y la mirada se moja, pero no hay titubeos ni dudas; sólo la certeza de que el momento ha llegado y de que es todo o nada-. Quisiera recuperarlo todo. No sólo a ti, sino todo lo que se fue contigo cuando cometí el desatino de dejarte ir. Necesito la seguridad de un futuro contigo; necesito los planes que teníamos; necesito otra vez esa pregunta para la cual desde hace mucho tiempo tengo una respuesta; necesito una promesa; una dedicatoria; otra carta de amor de cientos de páginas contenidas entre pastas duras; necesito el mismo techo sobre tu cabeza y la mía… Necesito recuperar todas las posibilidades que ahuyenté en un momento de locura, Rick. Y, una vez recobradas, necesito que se vuelvan una realidad. Mientras no lo hagan…el miedo no se va a ir. Ya no quiero seguir así.

Rick la contempla maravillado por unos segundos que se estiran en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Su cerebro parece estar tan nublado, que le cuesta ir procesando cada una de las palabras que acaba de escuchar; una alegría rebosante le embota la mente y los sentidos al tiempo que trata desesperadamente de conciliarse con el hermoso regalo que la realidad está poniéndole en las manos. Le cuesta creer lo que oye, ni cómo negarlo; es difícil convencerse de que esta mujer bellísima que sostiene entre sus brazos, trémula y vulnerable, sea la misma criatura reservada que, en otros tiempos, solía guardar sus emociones celosamente tras altos e inaccesibles muros. Los ojos castaños hablan por sí mismos, confirmando todo lo que los labios acaban de poner fuera sin titubeos ni vacilaciones; ahí hay amor, necesidad, anhelo, melancolía y una chispa de esperanza que lucha por hacerse espacio entre todo lo demás. Y de las pupilas azules emana una luz que alcanzaría para iluminar una vida… _Mi vida_ –piensa Kate con la emoción a flor de piel-. La distancia entre sus labios empieza a desaparecer una vez que Rick recupera la capacidad de reacción; sus bocas se unen en un beso que sella, que habla sin necesidad de palabras, que promete y que espera por mucho más. Las manos empiezan a moverse despacio, ávidas de explorar una vez más los gloriosos senderos tantas veces recorridos.

Una ráfaga suave de aire frío estremece a Kate a grado tal que el instinto de protección de Rick se superpone a esa hambre insaciable de ella que por momentos lo posee. La cobija con vehemencia entre sus brazos antes de soltarla a fin de despojarse de su saco***** para envolverla en él, protegiéndola del frío. La toma luego por los hombros con ternura, la mira a los ojos y, con una voz que raya en súplica, le dice sin rodeos lo único que, por el momento, puede parecer un buen plan.

-¿Podemos irnos de aquí ahora mismo, Kate?

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. Lo único que he querido desde que llegamos a este lugar, es volver a estar a solas contigo.

* * *

En medio del silencio denso de los primeros minutos del amanecer, la habitación se llena solamente con ocasionales suspiros profundos y complacidos. Una luz tenue se filtra a través de las ventanas protegidas por cortinas entrecerradas que guardan la intimidad de los que, por más de una vez a lo largo de la madrugada, se han entregado sin reservas. Hasta ahora no han abundado las palabras; han sido más frecuentes los jadeos, los susurros ininteligibles, los gemidos candentes y la única frase coherente ha sido "te amo" dicha constantemente en todos sus modalidades, tonos y variantes. Sin embargo, hay cosas que decir aún y ambos lo saben. La respuesta de Rick a los pronunciamientos inauditos de Kate sigue pendiente… quedó un poco relegada una vez que dejaron la recepción, embriagados de una emoción y un deseo que les costó controlar mientras eran trasladados al loft en la parte trasera del coche, en donde con dificultades lograron contenerse de dar rienda a sus ímpetus.

Ahora, luego de satisfacer una y otra vez esa sed que sólo se aplaca por lapsos breves, uno y otro parecen perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Yacen en la cama, desnudos, ella con la mejilla sobre el pecho de él; él rodeándola con el brazo izquierdo y trazando patrones amorfos sobre la piel de su espalda. En la cabeza de Rick no dejan de dar vueltas una y otra vez las últimas confesiones de su musa, mientras que ella no deja de rumiar el hecho de que, a estas alturas, aún no sabe qué es lo que él piensa de todas las aspiraciones que le soltó de golpe. Y en Kate es inevitable el miedo y cierta aprensión; no puede evitar preguntarse si, a pesar del glorioso y afortunado reencuentro y de los maravillosos días que ha vivido con él desde que volvieron a Nueva York, ya es demasiado tarde -o si simplemente es demasiado pronto- para concretar todos esos planes que hace dos años se disolvieron en nada. Y ella siente que necesita saber…desesperadamente lo necesita ahora que las brumas de la pasión se han desvanecido y las inseguridades no apaciguadas por él, vuelven a hacer mella en su ánimo. El deseo y la pasión se interpusieron en el camino, pero todavía tienen que hablar…cuanto antes, mejor. Sea lo que sea que Rick piense acerca de sus desmedidos anhelos, prefiere saberlo de una vez.

Como siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos –para variar-, Rick sale de sus propios discernimientos al tiempo que se gira completamente hacia a ella, estrechándola ahora entre sus dos brazos con mucha dulzura, como si intentara darle toda la seguridad que presiente le hace falta. Acerca los labios a su oído y se dispone a hablar cuando, desde la oficina contigua, se deja escuchar el potente sonido de un teléfono móvil. Kate emite algo muy parecido a un gruñido en cuanto percibe el timbre del que sabe que es su teléfono; mismo que olvidó en alguna parte del escritorio de Rick la noche anterior en medio del intenso escarceo amoroso. De mala gana se recuerda a sí misma que está de guardia a partir de las 6 am en pleno domingo, en pago al favor que le debe a uno de sus colegas, quien la cubrió durante algún fin de semana en el que Kate se escapó a la cabaña de su padre hace ya varios meses. Por lo bajo maldice la detective la falta de oportunidad de Martinelli para saldar la deuda. Justo hoy que lo único que ella quisiera es quedarse todo el día en la cama, con Rick, planeando lo que espera que sea un futuro en común, si es que él realmente está dispuesto a concederle sus peticiones, desde luego.

-Es de la comisaría ¿cierto? –Le pregunta él con cierto desencanto en su tono de voz, pero liberándola para que deje la cama y camine hacia donde sigue sonando el móvil de forma insistente.

Kate se apresura a echarse encima la camisa blanca de Rick -que se arremolina entre el montón de prendas en el suelo-, mientras se dirige diligentemente al escritorio para tomar la llamada.

-Beckett…-Responde en cuanto se establece la conexión.

Se hace una breve pausa durante la cual ella recibe instrucciones al tiempo que gira la cabeza en ambas direcciones en busca de algo con que tomar nota. Al no encontrar nada útil a simple vista, opta por tomarse el atrevimiento de abrir el cajón en el que sabe que Rick invariablemente guarda hojas en blanco y lápices. Jala con demasiada fuerza, de modo que queda expuesto prácticamente todo el contenido del cajón; entonces su respiración se corta, su corazón se acelera y su mano libre tiembla mientras intenta tocar casi con reverencia el objeto que tiene a la vista. Con dificultades logra reenfocar su atención en la tarea inmediata; toma papel, lápiz y anota la dirección a la que deberán dirigirse; se apura a desconectar la llamada y entonces sí deja que su mente derrape y su imaginación corra salvaje. Con mucho cuidado sostiene entre sus manos una pequeña caja rectangular de terciopelo negro y la acaricia con la mirada; una y mil preguntas se le atropellan en el camino entre la mente y la garganta; esperanzas y miedos forman una amalgama difícil de procesar. Por un segundo es como si le ganara la tentación de correr hacia la cama y preguntar para salir de dudas de una vez y dejar de estar girando en esa loca espiral de interrogantes sin respuesta… Pero al final se impone la razón, suprimiendo al impulso. Esa cajita puede contener lo que sea, no necesariamente un anillo de compromiso; y si Rick lo tiene –lo que sea que es- bajo secreto resguardo, sus razones tendrá, aun cuando tales razones puedan doler. Así que se dispone a reacomodar el estuche en su lugar y cerrar el cajón, cuando una conocida voz, teñida de sueño y curiosidad resuena a sus espaldas, haciéndola saltar en el momento que siente el aliento de Rick en su cuello y sus labios en la mejilla. Y entonces ya no hay tiempo para escapatorias. La pregunta brota en tanto que las manos masculinas atrapan las de ella, entre las que descansa el objeto que puede significar todo o nada.

-Rick… Yo… ¿Me puedes decir qué es esto?

_Continuará…_

* * *

_***saco en México= americana o chaqueta en España**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Valeria.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno, pues llegamos al final de esta jornada. Aquí tienen el último capítulo de esta secuela que me dejó una satisfacción enorme y muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo; por sus comentarios, por seguirme y/o seguir la historia, y por por incluirnos -a la historia y/o a mí- entre sus favoritos. Cada persona que me lee es un punto de luz que ilumina mis días difíciles, pero cada persona que me honra con su amable comentario, es mi inspiración y el depositario de mi gratitud. **_

_**Les aviso que ya tengo en proceso el siguiente fic, que constará de sólo tres capítulos y que tendrá como base uno de mis capítulos favoritos de Castle: el 4x07, COPS AND ROBBERS (Sí, el de la toma de rehenes en un banco entre los que se encuentran Martha y Rick). No voy a decir más que será pura dulzura, a diferencia de la angustia con la que suelo manejarme en mis fics de capítulos múltiples. Será publicado en algun punto de la primera mitad de la semana entrante.**_

_**Dicho lo anterior, los dejo con el final de esta historia, esperando que les guste y, desde luego, que me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios.**_

_**Castle y sus personajes son propiedad de A.W. Marlowe y ABC Studios.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Esto –le dice Rick con cierta chispa pícara flotando en las brillantes y azules lagunas que la miran con adoración- pretendía ser un regalo sorpresa para una mujer muy hermosa a la que conozco.

El corazón de Kate sigue latiendo desbocado. Está segura de que sus mejillas empiezan a teñirse de rosa y que sus ojos brillan con una humedad que le resulta difícil evitar en virtud de la miríada de emociones fundiéndose a fuego vivo dentro de su alma que anhela a pesar del freno implacable con que intenta frenarla la voz fría y ecuánime de la razón. Nunca pensó estar en una situación así... Jamás creyó llegar a añorar y a temer tanto al mismo tiempo. Hace dos años que esa -ahora tan esquiva- propuesta de matrimonio estuvo a su alcance de su mano y de su corazón; que un anillo de diamantes esperaba, descansando sobre una minúscula cama de terciopelo, a que ella dijera una sola palabra para ser deslizado en su dedo como símbolo y promesa de un futuro pleno, valioso, merecedor de toda lucha y esfuerzo. Y hace dos años también que ella, neciamente, lo despreció todo; desde la joya y la propuesta hasta la voz de sus sentimientos y del hombre que le ofrecía su vida a cambio de ninguna otra cosa más que su amor sin reservas. Y la verdad es que más tardó en negarse y negarle la dicha, que en volverse víctima del remordimiento, la soledad y una espantosa melancolía que se adhirió a su vida como un parásito voraz y destructivo contra el que la única cura era precisamente ese ser al que le destrozó los sueños y al que no tenía ni cara de volver a buscar.

Ahora, muchos meses y lágrimas después, la vida la pone nuevamente ante las posibilidades que antes se dio el estúpido lujo de despreciar. Tiene frente a ella unos hermosos y expresivos ojos claros que siguen mirándola –a pesar de todos los pesares- con la misma adoración y esperanza que...que siempre; una sonrisa chispeante y alentadora que alcanza cada rasgo del rostro exultante, travieso, profundamente enamorado; y una caja rectangular de terciopelo con cuyo contenido ya no se atreve ni a soñar siquiera. Y entonces las fervientes aspiraciones se mezclan con el miedo a una decepción nacida de expectativas falsas. No. Definitivamente en este no es momento para soñar despierta. Mejor es no esperar nada y ya lo que escurra será miel. La parte pragmática de su mente –esa que suele silenciarse con efectividad siempre que Rick está alrededor- obliga a su lado soñador e iluso a postergar el vuelo y a centrarse en disfrutar lo que sea que Rick le tenía guardado en forma de una sorpresa y que ella se encargó de malograr,

-¿Ah sí? –Responde con un tono ligero que pretende hundir muy adentro la revuelta emocional en la que lleva debatiéndose minutos interminables-. ¿Y quién será esa afortunadísima mujer que es merecedora de un obsequio por parte del apuesto y encantador Richard Castle? ¿La conozco? ¿Te interesa mucho esa chica?

El divertido interpelado toma de entre las manos de su novia el pequeño estuche al tiempo que, sin despegar su mirada del bello rostro en el que lee cierta aprensión como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Con delicadeza lo abre de frente a él, observa el contenido y, con reverencia, lo gira hasta dejarlo a la vista de la que espera con impaciencia mal disimulada, mientras le asegura con ternura:

-Esa mujer extraordinaria para la que estas joyas fueron mandadas hacer especialmente es merecedora de mucho más que un obsequio de mi parte; le bajaría el cielo y las estrellas si pudiera con tal de dibujarle una sonrisa. Sí, sí la conoces; la conoces como a nadie y la ves cada vez que te paras frente a un espejo. Y por supuesto que me interesa... es una de las tres personas más importantes en mi vida. El hecho de que ella exista es la causa de mi alegría. Tenía la intención de entregarte esto en una ocasión mucho más adecuada... Después de una cita inolvidable y digna de ti, Kate; pero ya que tu curiosidad pudo más, tendrá que bastarte con una mañana de domingo, los dos recién levantados, a medio vestir y a punto de salir corriendo rumbo a la escena de un crimen, como el marco para esta entrega.

Qué surreal resulta sentir al mismo tiempo decepción y euforia. No. No se trata del anillo de diamantes ansiado como símbolo de un compromiso de por vida. No es la señal de una propuesta que significaría el arranque del camino elegido... No es el sueño recurrente empezando a cristalizarse. Duele un poquito. Desencanta la posibilidad de tener que seguir en compás de espera. Pero rodeando esas sensaciones agrias, está también el bálsamo suave y dulce de recibir de manos del hombre amado un regalo que prueba su devoción y su amor; el hecho sublime y significativo de que algo haya sido creado por instrucción de él, pensando en ella y sólo en ella. Y es que no hay manera de regodearse en el desaliento cuando la belleza del regalo es tal, que basta para ahogar la decepción y la impaciencia en un mar de admiración y gratitud.

Un par de pendientes soberbios, cuyos solitarios diamantes de corte peldaño fueron pulidos magistralmente hasta adquirir la forma de cuadros perfectos con esquinas pulcramente delimitadas, pabellones poco profundos, sin culata y con un marco lustroso de platino en forma de cuadro también. Las setenta y cuatro facetas impecables en las que las preciosas piedras fueron cortadas con pericia indiscutible, confieren a las joyas el brillo del diamante llevado a su máximo esplendor. Es un finísimo aro de platino del que penden para ser sujetados al lóbulo de la oreja y son, en conjunto, una obra artesanal y un alarde de diseño. Son un deleite a los sentidos y una caricia para los sentimientos. El que dos maravillas así hayan sido bosquejadas y elaboradas especialmente para quien ahora las admira, habla a gritos de un amor que rebasa el tiempo, la distancia, las adversidades y todo cuanto el destino pueda arrojarles a los pies. No, definitivamente la decepción inicial pasa a un segundo plano ante semejante despliegue de generosidad y amor sin límites. Los ojos de Kate se cuajan de lágrimas instigadas por el gesto y por las emotivas palabras que lo han acompañado. Toma entre las manos el pequeño tesoro, baja la tapa de la caja para protegerlo y, sin mayor ceremonia, le echa los brazos al cuello al hombre para el que no puede guardar más que lo mismo que él le brinda. Él le devuelve el abrazo con ternura, estrujando suavemente los cabellos castaños entre sus manos anchas, prodigándole confort y toda la seguridad que bien sabe que necesita. Con clarividencia casi imposible ha notado Rick en esa cara de diosa los signos del sueño temporalmente fisurado y de la batalla cruenta por meter a varas a la desesperanza. Una vez más, como tantas otras últimamente, lucha el enamorado contra el deseo ferviente de ceder al anhelo de darle todo lo que pide de una sola vez, a despecho de los planes largamente fraguados; pero se contiene, dándose ánimos con el pensamiento de que cuando el momento llegue, todas estas pequeñas decepciones habrán valido la pena. De modo que se conforma con estrecharla fuerte, vertiéndole al oído ternuras y vagas promesas a las que ella no acaba de encontrarles sentido pero que, por alguna razón, la confortan y le devuelven la fe en que el futuro que tanto desea está próximo a llegar. Al cabo de unos minutos se desenredan del íntimo abrazo, disponiéndose ambos –no con poca renuencia- a salir de su burbuja para ponerse en acción y acudir a donde el deber los llama. Antes de dar el primer paso hacia la habitación, Kate le dice en voz muy baja y con la emoción a flor de labios;

-Gracias, Rick. Son el regalo más hermoso que me han hecho nunca...y es especial y único para mí por venir de ti. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Kate. Pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Es que ese regalo tenía una intención. Era como una forma de predisponerte antes de preguntarte si...

-¿Si qué, Rick? –Sospechas se despiertan cuando Kate ve en ese rostro tan amado, seriedad y algún vestigio de temor a ser rechazado.

-Kate... Yo... –Respira hondo y decide soltarlo sin más ni más. Lo peor que puede pasar es que no pase nada-. ¿Querrías venirte a vivir conmigo?

Pasan algunos segundos de silencio tenso mientras que las palabras escuchadas son registradas por el cerebro de Kate, que intenta deshacerse de la niebla que lo rodea debido a la falta de sueño, la emoción del momento y la felicidad que la abruma cuando está con él, así, soñando despiertos con una vida que se abre de par en par ante ellos. Finalmente, una sola sílaba resonante y firme emerge entre besos y caricias que amenazan con echar por tierra las intenciones de acudir a trabajar en algún momento cercano.

-Sí... Sí, sí, sí, Rick; claro que quiero vivir contigo.

-Entonces vamos a darnos prisa en resolver el nuevo caso que nos espera... Cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podemos sentarnos a planear la mudanza.-Es él quien se dirige al cuarto del baño, dejándola ahí, anonadada, extática, dejando escapar el alma por los ojos que lo siguen como si con él se le fuera la vida-. ¿Vienes, Kate?

Y es así como ella sale del estupor y lo sigue... Lo sigue sin vacilación ni demora, dispuesta como nunca y más que nunca a caminar a ciegas y sobre brasas siempre y cuando el destino sea él.

* * *

-Kate, se nos hace tarde. ¿Aún no estás lista?

-Ya casi, sólo me pongo los pendientes y los zapatos y ya está.

Rick espera impaciente, paseando por la sala, fuera de la puerta de la recámara que, desde hace tres semanas, comparte con Kate. Han sido días maravillosos los que han pasado desde que decidieron que vivirían juntos; en realidad, reconoce el escritor, han sido meses maravillosos desde que tuvieron la enorme fortuna de reencontrarse en España, a pesar de los pequeños obstáculos que han surgido en el camino. Pero lo cierto es que lo que él ha podido ver en Kate a partir de que decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad es...maravilloso. La mujer que ha visto florecer sobre los escombros de la coraza dura tras la que solía blindarse, es impresionante y muy grato de contemplar. Su musa es feliz; a nadie le cabe duda de eso. Está exultante prácticamente todo el tiempo, plena, ilusionada, enamorada...feliz en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Y él también lo está, como nunca y más que nunca. Detalles tan pequeños como ver sus cosas y las de ella mezcladas en el closet, en el baño, en las mesillas de noche; ver objetos decorativos que solían adornar el departamento de Kate, ahora ocupando lugares de honor en el loft, es una constante fuente de entusiasmo y motivación. Desde luego que viviendo con ella ha sido mucho más difícil mantener en secreto sus planes; Kate es tenaz y, además, es una detective entrenada y extremadamente capaz. De modo que él ha podido ver como lo observa, atenta y alerta a cada llamada, a cada acción que se sale de su rutina, sometiéndolo a escrutinio con la pura mirada siempre que las sospechas se levantan. A duras penas ha contenido la pobre su curiosidad y suspicacia. Sabe bien Rick que muere por interrogarlo con técnicas que, está seguro, irían desde lo más sutil hasta lo más drástico para hacerlo hablar de una buena vez de –es obvio- que ella sabe se trae entre manos. Pero se ha contenido en beneficio de demostrarle confianza y ese amor enorme del que él ni siquiera podría albergar dudas. Mas la espera ha llegado a su término y hoy es el gran día; si todo sale bien, dentro de unas pocas horas, espera haberla compensado por los secretos de los pasados meses. Claro que para eso hace falta dar algunos pasos previos al momento culminante... y el primero parece estar tomando más tiempo del previsto. Eso cree Rick hasta que...

-¡Richard Castle! –El aludido se detiene en seco al escuchar la voz de su novia entre asombrada y urgente, y una sonrisa indulgente se dibuja en sus labios mientras se dirige a encontrarla-. Me quieres decir ahora qué es esto.

Kate está de pie junto a uno de sus cajones en el amplio espacio que hace de vestidor. Tiene los zapatos ya puestos y en las manos sostiene una pequeña cartera a juego con su vestido de corte elegante y refinado, de la cual acaba de extraer algo que, aparentemente, no tendría por qué estar ahí. Otro estuche muy similar al encontrado hace casi un mes en el cajón del escritorio de Rick, descansa ahora sobre la palma de la mano de Kate mientras ella la mira con ojos en los que ya no se lee más que una alegría sin sombras. No hay expectativas esta vez –bueno, no tantas como las hubo con la anterior sorpresa-; no espera un anillo, o más bien es que no quiere esperarlo aun cuando lo sigue deseando con alma y vida. Pero hoy, a diferencia de antes, le cuesta menos trabajo encontrar un placer genuino sin que la impaciencia lo enturbie. Siente acercarse al que, con toda seguridad, es el responsable de este nuevo descubrimiento, y es entonces cuando levanta la vista para encararse con un rostro alegre y satisfecho.

-Una vez más vuelvo a preguntar, Rick... ¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto? –el pretendido tono de desafío se pierde entre los matices alegres que la detective no logra ocultar aunque con desgano lo intenta.

-Bueno... Se trata de otro regalo sorpresa para la misma mujer a quien le entregué unos hermosos pendientes –le dice al tiempo que toca con cuidado las preciosas joyas que adorna los oídos de Kate- semanas atrás. Afortunadamente esta vez parece que sí salió todo como lo planeé.

Se repite el ritual de quitarle de las manos el obsequio, abrir el estuche, apreciar brevemente el contenido para ponerlo luego frente a quien ha de recibirlo y lucirlo como complemento de una belleza que, a pesar de llevar tantos años admirando, nunca dejará de sorprenderlo hasta dejarlo sin habla. Y una vez más la hermosa mujer siente que el corazón se le contrae ante la magnitud de ese amor inconmensurable del que tiene la dicha de ser depositaria. La belleza de la joya que se presenta ante ella, es casi tan inmensa como la grandeza de los sentimientos que simboliza. Un hermoso dije con un diamante solitario, engastado en el delicado marco de platino, pende de una cadena muy fina del mismo metal. Es, tal y como lo son los aretes con lo que hace perfecto juego, una pieza maestra de orfebrería y diseño. Con manos trémulas la retira de la caja e intenta desabrocharla para ponérsela, pero el temblor que la recorre no le ayuda. Es entonces cuando Rick sale del trance al que suele entrar siempre que la contempla, y la releva de la tarea de adornar su cuello con el valioso colgante.

Ambos se giran hasta quedar de frente al espejo del vestidor, que les devuelve la imagen majestuosa de una Kate preciosa, sonrojada y con ojos que brillan de excitación y dicha. Detrás de ella, Rick la abraza por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello fragante que se le ofrece ávido de de esas caricias que jamás la cansan. Las manos de él descansan sobre las de ella, trazando círculos perezosos sobre el dedo anular izquierdo mientras sus miradas chocan a través del espejo; Kate sonríe hasta casi partirse la cara en dos, al leer en los ojos tan amados lo que le parece una promesa por la que había preferid ya no esperar. Esta noche es un completo misterio para ella. Rick, apenas hace pocas horas, le llegó con el vestido que ahora lleva puesto, envuelto cuidadosamente, con zapatos a juego, y le dijo que a las 6 de la tarde iban a salir a un evento, sin decirle nada más por mucho que ella pidió, rogó y exigió saber. Son ahora las 5:35 y están listos ya para partir con rumbo a... a donde sea; da igual mientras sea con él. Pero en este momento un delicioso presentimiento empieza a tomar forma en su mente; no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero sí puede apostar a que tienen por delante una velada maravillosa. Y como con trabajos puede seguir esperando para descubrir de qué va tanto secreto, se da la media vuelta y se dirige con afectada solemnidad a su guapísimo acompañante.

-Gracias... –Acompaña su agradecimiento con un beso tierno, tomándole la cara entre las manos-. ¿Nos vamos? Ya no creo poder mantener a raya mi curiosidad por más tiempo.

-Vamos.

Le ofrece el brazo galantemente y recorren así el camino hasta la salida del loft, dispuestos a disfrutar de la que será una de las noches más trascedentes de sus vidas.

* * *

Todavía no puede Kate dar crédito a todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas dos horas. El vaivén de los meseros con copas más bien vacías; los miembros autorizados de la prensa que siguen disparando fotografías siempre que ven la oportunidad de una buena toma; los fans más afortunados que tuvieron la indiscutible prerrogativa de asistir al evento exclusivo y que no se resignan a dar por terminada la ocasión; libros y más libros apilados artísticamente en puntos estratégicos... Ediciones de lujo en cuyas pastas aparece ni más ni menos que su silueta en pretendido movimiento, sosteniendo un arma, con un fondo azul hielo sobre el que se lee el nombre del autor y el título de la obra. En medio de ese animado caos, está la musa, la fuente de inspiración de la tan ansiada secuela, asida firmemente de la mano de su autor favorito, sosteniendo un ejemplar con la otra -como si no se convenciera de que el objeto realmente existe-, y con una sonrisa embelesada que se ha negado a deshacerse en su rostro desde que se percató de qué se trataba lo que Rick le tenía preparado. A penas si presta atención a la conversación que mantiene él con alguna otra persona desconocida para ella, hasta que el susodicho se despide de ambos cortésmente, dejándola a solas –por fin- con el objeto de sus ensueños; mismo que se apresura a abrazarla por la cintura, depositándole un beso en la sien y murmurándole al oído con voz que no oculta su pasión y su deseo.

-¿Y si nos vamos a casa a celebrar en privado el lanzamiento de _tu_ nuevo libro?

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces –le responde seductoramente, dándole un beso fugaz en los labios-. Los dos tenemos mucho que celebrar y yo tengo tanto qué agradecerte que te puedo asegurar que la noche te va a parecer muy corta...

-No tienes que agradecerme nada... Pero si tú dices que esta noche va a ser intensa, no seré yo quien se queje. Te ves tan feliz que presiento que voy a sacar mucha ventaja de tu estado de ánimo.

-Tengo que agradecerte todo, Rick –le dice con sinceridad, mirándolo de frente y acariciando su mejilla-. La alegría que me acabas de dar es... No voy a olvidar esta noche nunca ¿sabes? Tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentirme realmente tu inspiración; y me engañaste tan bien que ni siquiera vi venir todo esto. No sé ni cómo te perdono por haberme tenido todo este tiempo haciéndome ideas de por qué actuabas tan raro.

-Quería que todo fuera así como ha sido, preciosa; perfecto para ti. Desde que estábamos aun en España empecé a trabajar en los diseños de las joyas que ahora llevas. Quería darte algo único que fuera hecho especialmente para ti y que te recuerde siempre lo mucho que significas para mí. Pero no podía adelantarte nada o arruinaba la sorpresa. Y por otro lado tenía que trabajar a marchas forzadas en el siguiente libro de la saga de Nikki Heat si quería terminarlo antes de que tus sospechas fueran suficientes como para que acabaras torturándome con tal de saber la verdad. Las ideas eran tantas y fluían tan fácilmente que en realidad lo más complicado fue ocultarte que lo estaba escribiendo.

-Me hiciste sufrir un poquito pero ha valido la pena...así que te perdono, pero con una condición –hace una pausa en la que él le indica con la cabeza que siga-. Llévame a casa, a la recámara, a la cama y...

-Eres mala conmigo, Kate –le dice, tomándola de la mano y encaminándola a la salida sin detenerse-. ¿Cómo pretendes que logre aguantar el viaje a casa comportándome apropiadamente cuando estás poniendo semejantes imágenes en mi mente?

-Ahora sí estamos en la misma página, cariño; y, créeme, no tengo ni la menor intención de permitir que te comportes durante el viaje de regreso a casa.

Están ya a la salida del lugar cuando, antes de poner un pie afuera, Rick le quita de las manos el libro que Kate sostiene, pero ella opone resistencia mientras en su rostro se dibuja una adorable mueca de desagrado y confusión.

-No, Rick, es _mi_ libro y se va conmigo –le afirma mientras lo aprieta contra su pecho-. Leerlo está en el segundo lugar de mi lista de actividades prioritarias para mañana.

-¿Ah sí? –le pregunta, ejerciendo esta vez más fuerza para retirarle el ejemplar- Y ¿cuál es la actividad número uno de tu lista de prioridades para mañana, Kate?

No hay necesidad de palabras cuando la mirada elocuente y tentadora de Kate le dice todo lo que necesita saber. Esta noche será todo lo que podría esperar y más; la madrugada y buena parte del día también... Especialmente si la última etapa de su plan se lleva cabo sin contratiempos.

-Cariño –le dice con la dulzura con que se le habla a un niño que se niega a soltar su juguete favorito-, en el loft hay un ejemplar de este libro que es exclusivamente para ti... firmado por mí.

Los ojos de Kate se iluminan hasta lo imposible. La idea de que, además de la dedicatoria impresa de la obra, haya palabras escritas de puño y letra de Rick especialmente para ella, la emocionan profundamente. Ahora sí suelta el libro y es ella quien tira de la mano de Rick para salir de ahí y dirigirse cuanto antes hacia lo que ella se encargará de que sea la mejor parte de su noche.

Una vez cruzado el portal del loft, los planes de Kate son puestos en pausa debido a que la grata primera impresión no sólo la deja muda sino también incapaz de dar un paso más allá del vestíbulo. El amplio espacio abierto está cubierto por centenares de velas que descansan sobre cuanta superficie horizontal fue encontrada. Las llamas trémulas emiten destellos dorados que bailan con las sombras en cadenciosa armonía. Y añadiendo el toque de color a la escena, cientos también de flores fragantes y exquisitas complementan lo que resulta en una imagen de ensueño que acaricia los sentidos y los enajena hasta volver casi imposible hilar los pensamientos. Kate sólo recorre con los ojos, cargados a partes iguales de amor y asombro, el paraíso en el que se ha convertido la amplia estancia del que ahora es su hogar. No sabe qué decir ni tampoco es que esté muy segura de poder articular palabra. Esta noche ha sido perfecta; uno más de sus sueños se ha convertido en una realidad cuyos efectos rebasan por mucho sus más aceradas fantasías. Le cuesta conciliarse con la idea de que al fin podrá volver a leer una historia más inspirada en ella; esa certeza la marea, la llena de una satisfacción que no puede medir ni explicar... No está siendo tan fácil contenerse de simplemente encontrar la copia que Rick tiene reservada para ella, sumergirse en la historia de su alter ego y no emerger hasta no haber leído incluso la última palabra de los agradecimientos. Por encima de casi todo, ella es una fanática del trabajo de Richard Castle; siempre lo ha sido. Y desde que nació Nikki Heat, sus ansias por perderse en los mundos creados para ella por Rick ha sido difícil de refrenar; de hecho ha fortalecido su voluntad hasta volverla de acero a punta de tener que morderse la lengua para no rogar por adelantos, especialmente desde que empezó a compartir su vida diaria con el autor. Y ahora que al fin Castle ha retomado la saga inspirada en ella, es casi compulsivo el deseo de devorar las páginas una y otra vez hasta empaparse de la nueva trama como lo ha hecho con todas las anteriores.

Pero, por esta vez, la lectura puede esperar. Hay algo mucho más urgente en que emplear su energía y su tiempo: el autor de esas palabras que tanto significan para ella. No hay nada –ni los maravillosos productos de esa mente privilegiada- más importante para ella que Rick, sus caricias, sus besos, la forma en que la posee más allá del cuerpo, llevándola a dimensiones que, para ella, sin él no existen. Es tanto lo que quiere expresarle esta vez, que las horas que le restan a la noche no serán suficientes. Las hermosas gemas que lleva encima como recordatorio de que ahora, otra vez y gracias a su buena suerte, lo tiene a su lado aun cuando ya lo había dado todo por pedido; el lugar que ahora comparten, en el que duermen y despiertan juntos, sueñan juntos, cocinan y comen juntos y que es el bendito preámbulo de lo que ha de venir después como un porvenir prometedor; otro libro escrito pensándola; todo eso tiene que agradecerle. Tantas cosas que llegó a pensar que nunca más tendría y que él le ha devuelto generosamente y sin resentimiento, sólo por amor y por el deseo eterno de hacerla feliz a toda costa. Ni toda la vida le alcanzaría para expresarle su gratitud, pero al menos puede vivir tratando...y quiere que ese intento empiece ahora mismo, De modo que se gira hasta quedar frente a él, coloca sus manos en las mejillas masculinas y se dispone a entregar el beso con el que han de iniciar –una vez más, el ascenso al cielo, cuando él la detiene a medio camino, preguntándole con un tono que no deja lugar a debates:

-Cariño, antes de sumergirnos en una noche que no tengo planeado que acabe hasta muy entrada la mañana... ¿harías algo por mí?

-Lo que sea siempre y cuando no nos tome mucho tiempo –le responde en un suspiro que habla de su necesidad y su deseo-. Dime.

-Permíteme entregarte una última sorpresa hoy. -La toma de la mano y la guía hasta la mesa de centro de la sala donde, además de velas y flores, hay una caja de regalo, adornada con un lazo simple de gasa en color violeta-. Toma, esto es para ti; adentro está tu copia firmada por mí y...algo más. Ábrelo.

Kate, siente que llega al límite de su capacidad para sorprenderse, y que no sabe cómo contener dentro de sí tanto amor por ese hombre extraordinario. Batallando para concentrarse en desarrollar la simple tarea de levantar una tapa, lo consigue al fin y con reverencia extrae el contenido: un libro y, una vez más, un estuche de terciopelo negro similar a los dos que ha recibido antes. Su mente vuelve a divagar, pero esta vez con menos ímpetu. Las dos sorpresas anteriores, que llegaron en presentaciones similares, le han templado los nervios y los ánimos de manera tal que ahora opta por enfocar su atención en el libro, creyendo que esta vez la joya puede ser una pulsera o cualquier otra cosa excepto lo que ella quisiera que fuera. Pone la cajita aterciopelada en manos de Rick, quien la mira con una expresión que no logra descifrar, y abre el libro ceremoniosamente, buscando con ansiedad la dedicatoria manuscrita por el escritor.

**_"__Quiero caminar el resto de este camino contigo...siempre._**

**_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_**

**_Rick."_**

Algo como mitad sollozo y mitad suspiro brota de los labios empapados por lágrimas que descienden a raudales de los bellísimos ojos castaños; alza la vista de la página para buscar la de Rick, pero lo que se encuentra a medio camino la cautiva y sólo intensifica el caudal silencioso por donde escapa la plétora de emociones que la colman como la más bienvenida de las invasiones. Un anillo de compromiso. Una sólida banda de platino con dos diminutos diamantes custodiando al irrefutable protagonista que se alza orgulloso, engastado en el cuadro de metal, luciendo sus magníficos cortes, refractores de luz y de belleza. El diseño y el trabajo artesanal le son ya muy familiares. Son el sello de ese trío precioso que se acaba de completar y que representará para siempre el momento más importante de su vida: la realización de sus sueños y el inicio de un futuro por el que ya no puede ni quiere esperar más. En medio del torrente de lágrimas, risas y suspiros, se recuerda que debe una respuesta que ha estado guardada por mucho tiempo, esperando el momento de emerger diáfana y contundente; pero no encuentra su voz ni la capacidad de articular una simple sílaba con la que el mundo estará a sus pies, y el cielo sobre ellos –ahora comprende la dedicatoria del libro que acaba de recibir-. Recurriendo a un esfuerzo titánico y haciendo alarde de una voluntad férrea, atina a responder como en una exhalación:

-Sí... sí quiero casarme contigo. –Ofrece su mano izquierda que se estremece al contacto del metal frío.

El anillo ocupa el lugar para el que fue creado, y los labios se unen en un beso salado por las lágrimas y endulzado por la promesa de eternidad. El ciclo está completo y un nuevo sendero se abre ante ellos, promisorio y lleno de una luz que, esta vez, no van a dejar escapar.

**_FIN._**

* * *

**_Si alguien quiere darse una idea de cómo son las joyas que describo en este capítulo, pueden ver las imágenes en mi perfil de tumblr; me encuentran como val2920. Como siempre, gracias infinitas por leer y comentar. Un abrazo desde México y feliz inicio de octava temporada._**

**_Valeria._**


End file.
